


Finding MySelf

by Gilchristfan_99



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is confused and hurt, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula Joins the Gaang (Avatar), Azula doesn't know what she wants, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Political Alliances, She gets it just with Azula, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Toph wants that life changing trip, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko is a competent ruler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 79,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilchristfan_99/pseuds/Gilchristfan_99
Summary: Azula, falls to Zuko and Katara during the Agni Kai. She thinks about her failures during her few short weeks inside a cell. She can't stop thinking why everyone she ever cared for left her? Expecting her life to be inside of her cell, she is offered a path by Zuko, and Aang. They think she can redeem herself? Does she want to be redeemed? Is there anything wrong with her?Azula goes on a journey with a few enemies(former?) to find something she has been missing since before she could firebend?Just who is Azula truly, what does she want and can she ever be happy?
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic. I've read a bunch of great stories over the past few months both on A03 and fanfiction. This story centers around Azula, and her path to understanding the world, from a lens outside of the one her father designed for her. She will struggle, having to rely on people she should opt to hate. Aang will play a big part in helping her see that she is so much more than Princess Azula, a war symbol. Eventual pairings are 
> 
> Azula/Aang, Zuko/Katara, Sokka/Suki, Toph/OC, 
> 
> The story will have some components of the Search Comics but will be mostly different from the path paved for Azula in the Comics. Will try and upload every 2 weeks. Let me know how it is and any feedback is appreciated so I can improve my writing. Thanks

Azula wasn’t weak. She doesn’t know how to lose. Losing for her was never an option. Failure had been the equivalent of death, that was what Father had told her. She was perfect, unlike her brother or uncle. She didn’t have the luxury of being otherwise. She could not and would not fail. Any personal loss was inconsequential, her destiny was to rule the Fire Nation and shape it for generations to come. 

She kept repeating this to her self, in the darkness of her small cell, hoping the words would give her strength. The strength needed to endure, to face what was to come. It had been weeks since her defeat. She still had trouble accepting she had lost. Worst of all was not only had she suffer the humiliating defeat at the hands of that wretched waterbender, she had broken down and created a spectacle.

Her brother had seen her violently bawling with her uncontrollable grief shortly after being defeated and chained. This is why father told her not to be weak, to not let anything short of perfection be the norm. Neither her brother or anyone else had bothered to visit her since she was placed in the cell. She was left to heed to her inner thoughts being provided with 2 meals and a bowl of water daily by royal guards. 

She knew she had lost; she knew rationally she should worry about what Zuko would do to her. Zuko was weak but not a complete idiot. She couldn’t trust him to let her go. She was bound by duty to reclaim her stolen throne from the traitor. Her worries resided with how her father would react. She knew it was a matter of time before news of her defeat would reach word to her Father. 

A greater silent concern which kept repeating inside of her mind was the outcome of father’s battle with the Avatar. She knew he had to have won. He was the Fire Lord, blessed by Agni himself. He had taught her and provided her with teachings which built her to be strong. He had…loved her, at least in his own manner she repeated to her self. She couldn’t accept Fire Lord Ozai had fallen to the Avatar. He had to have won and was having her punishment for her failure being spending time locked inside of this cell. 

As she considered the foolish Avatar, she cursed the boy silently but viciously. It would have been so much simpler if he had stayed dead. She and Father could have gone together and reigned Fire down onto the Earth Kingdom, freeing them and having them rise as a greater nation incorporated into the great Fire nation. Had that damned boy stayed dead, maybe even Zuko would have stayed with her and they could have formed an alliance with her as the Fire Lord and Zuko as a valuable councilor 

It wasn’t a thought she liked to consider but all alone in the cell she couldn’t deny it. She had been happiest in the few short weeks Zuko had returned from his banishment. The pressures of being the perfect heir were shared and she had someone who at least understood what it meant to be a child of Fire Lord Ozai. They didn’t talk openly, but they had moments where they understood. She saw a future with her, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee all helping shape the world. They could have been happy once more. Well, at least as happy as someone with the royal fire family could be. 

She tried to close her eyes and banish such weak thoughts from her mind. Thinking about such a future was pointless and only served to weaken and corrupt her. She didn’t know what was to become of her. She only knew that if her Father was still alive, she would find a way to meet him. She had to meet him and make up for her failure. Father would be most angry. He would beat her for her failures, but he would not kill her. He rewarded loyalty, and he would let her live and stay his daughter could she find a means to locate him.

She found herself surprised when she considered the treacherous taught of Father being dead. She tried to burn her wrist as necessary punishment but the shackled chains on her hands and feet bound her to tight for such free movement. Still the thought kept on persisting. If the Avatar, cursed as he may be, had found it in him to let go and release his pacifist values, then it meant she had truly lost. Zuko had won, uncle had won, mother had won and it meant her life was finished. Zuko had Mai and his friends, he would either lock her up for the rest of her life in this small isolated cell… or he would finish the job, claim his victory over her and burn her to death letting her feel what he felt 3 years ago. 

Such a thought made her want to puke. She couldn’t imagine Zuko having it in him to go so far but a defeated and humiliated princess was worthless to him, he could discard her once more whenever he wished. As she gazed her head a few inches to the left, she felt her anger rise once more.  
Azula started at the quite but unmistakable figure who was sitting a few feet besides her. Her mother didn’t speak during the time she had been here, not one single word had been uttered. She simply sat besides her looking down and about the cell. On occasions she would take glances at Azula, her eyes showing sadness, pain and utter weakness. She hated that she couldn’t dispel her mother. She had tried during the first few days in the cell. She shouted and screamed at the top of her lungs, blaming her mother for her current situation. 

Had her mother been loyal and stayed at least neutral during the Agni Kai she would have claimed victory. Instead, the woman appeared days before and poisoned her minds and thoughts. Claiming she loved her, what a bunch of crap. Her mother had only loved Zuko, Azula knew that, she never had time for her as a child and considered her a monster even then. She did her part to put her beloved and precious baby boy on the throne, sacrificing her horrid monster in return.

She didn’t want to consider these thoughts, but she was unable to do anything. The woman would not leave her be. She had done her task, and helped Zuko win. Azula for the life of her could not understand why she was still here? What did her mother want by further taunting her with her presence?

Mother just continued sitting besides her with small tears in her eyes. She had never been an emotional person. Azula couldn’t remember ever crying in front of her mother. She wanted to make an exception and simply break down once more, however seeing her mother not having aged a day since she left only filled her with a greater resolve. 

She swore she would break down and cry in front of the woman. She had left her long ago, and that was only in the physical sense. She wondered if her mother had ever truly cared for her? Father was strict and demanded perfection else there be punishment. However, he still had expectations, and demands of her. He had acknowledged her gifts and given her a purpose. Azula’s earliest memories of her mother were with her either being with Zuko or being concerned about Zuko, she rarely had time for her. 

She could recognize that her mother had abandoned her just like everyone else. Mother, Zuko, Uncle, even Lu Ten…they had all left her, one by one. She was the one who lived with Father. She was the one who strived to fulfill his needs. She thought her commitment to him had earned his love and trust, but reflecting back at those notions, she realized those weren’t the correct terms. Her father valued Azula, he understood her and saw what she had to offer. However, father had left as well… he told her to stay and guard and empty nation as a puppet Fire Lord while he went off into battle. 

It hurt to consider that the one person she had strived to please her life couldn’t provide her with something Zuko was showered with by numerous individuals. "The Princess has not spoken in several days since being placed here” came a rough burly voice from outside her cell. It was one of the guards, who had been providing her with food since she was placed here. She had tried to question his loyalty, demanding he release her otherwise her father would have him severely punished. 

The guard had not been cruel but had totally ignored any attempts to threaten him. She rationalized this internally, praying that father had ordered him and the others to not speak with her during her punishment. She could endure, so long as she had someone to return back to. She needed someone even if that was someone who had proven not capable of loving her. 

Slowly, several figures approached towards her cell. The gate slowly creaked open. A bright light appeared. Having been in such a dark environment for so long, Azula took a few seconds to re-adjust her sight. When she stared up and saw what was in front of her, she internally panicked. 

The first figure was her brother, dressed in the traditional crimson red robes of the Fire lord. On his head rested the 5 flamed-headpiece indicating his ascension to the Fire Lord. As much as she hated to say it, her brother looked the part. He had recovered quickly from the lightning too his chest and didn’t look worse for ware. Somewhere deep inside of her, she breathed a sigh of relief. She hated Zuko, she hated what he did to her nation, to father, to…her. However, she was at minimum happy fate hadn’t made her kin slayer.

She quickly realized what she had just said and cursed herself. It disgusted her that her mind had gone so weak in such a short time. Zuko should be in chains, he had betrayed his nation. Since when did Agni reward cowardice and tracheary? Her brother had switched to the winning side and got reward for this with becoming the Fire lord. The spirits must be playing a cruel joke with her. 

As her brother entered into the cell with the flame in his palms, she spotted the two other figures, one was the water bending witch who had defeated her. She wanted to lash out desperately at the bitch. She realized though; her hands were tied literally at the moment. She would need to play smart and wait for the right moment. Right now, she needed to analyze and gather information which could aid her in escaping her confinement.

The waterbender had on her traditional outfit with her blue dress customary of the southern water tribe. She walked freely as if she owned the bloody palace. Her eyes held hatred. Good she thought, the waterbender wasn’t as pure as she imagined. She knew what Azula could and would do once she was free from this hell.  
The final figure on the right of Zuko was him. The bloody Avatar. He wore a yellow shaded Parka, and walked with caution. His body language was tense and he didn’t have any great battle scars on him. She couldn’t believe he looked unharmed. He had battled Fire lord Ozai a few short weeks ago. How was this possible? He…he couldn’t have won, let alone so convincingly.

“Azula, I…we were hoping to talk” said her brother. His voice still had a soft tone. She was surprised in all honesty. Did the idiot think she would want anything to do with him? 

She clapped her chained hands, as best as she could. The sounds of her hands meeting leaving and resounding echo’s roamed across the cell. “Well, well, well it looks like I’m being greeted by traitors and weaklings today” she said in her usual sharp tone. “What reason could I possibly have to talk to any of you?” she hissed at the group

The Avatar stepped forward. He started into her eyes, his expression similar to that of her mothers’, who had conveniently exited the cell as soon as her captors had shown up. “Princess Azula we wanted to speak peace...fully with you” his voice said with a nervous shiver. She smirked at that. They false hero was still a boy and he still feared her. 

“We wanted to tell you your Father, Fire lord Ozai is defeated. His reign of Tierney is no more and he won’t ever harm anyone again” the waterbender said with a slight smirk on her face

She knew that them being here meant father had suffered defeat, but did the water bender just say the Avatar had killed him. Her father…was…dead. She couldn’t believe it; she didn’t accept it. This had to be a lie, constructed by Zuko to get back at her. 

Her panic, swiftly turned to anger and rage. She lunged at them, her chains prohibited her from making any real traction, but she bent fire from her mouth. Blue Azure flames filled the room and were directed with the intent of burning the Avatar and seeking vengeance. The Avatar must have anticipated her reaction, he used his air bending cut through the flames, extinguishing them without suffering any harm or allowing the others to be damaged.

“Azula calm down, you didn’t let Katara finish. Yes, Father has been defeated, but he still lives. Aang took his bending from him, so now he won’t ever hurt anyone, now he won’t be hurting you again” Zuko pleaded signaling for the guards to stay behind and leave them alone. Zuko sounded nearly genuine, like he truly gave a crap about her well being. 

“ZuZu you fucking traitor” Azula, typically didn’t swear, not in front of others, swearing itself was a sign of weakness. Father had told her she needed to be in control of her situations at all times such that her emotions never spiraled and she didn’t resort to swearing. She didn’t give a damn about that at this moment, because she couldn’t bare the thought that a weakling like Zuko had insinuated she was like him. 

“You dare claim father hurt me. You let your single victory get to your head brother, unlike you I was never a failure, I knew how to play the game and followed all the rules and was on the path to greatness” she all but spat towards him. Her body was seething with rage, she tired to force herself to calm down, and hold a small semblance of dignity in front of them, but it was difficult to do. 

Not having been in contact with anyone for the past few weeks, she wanted to lash out, to hurt anyone who pretended to know and care for her. Her attempts at doing so only led to her stating a thought she had been trying to keep hidden deep inside of her:

“Father didn’t hurt me. He could never hurt me. Anything you considered harmful was for my greater good. He trained me, molded me and made me the perfect heir. I was destined to lead our nation. It was all going fine until you decided to leave. The only person who has ever harmed me is you” she said without realizing she had admitting her greatest inner weakness to her brother.

Zuko’s eyes widened, upon hearing his sister’s outburst. His internal realizations had been proven true. His sister hates him. She blamed him for her condition and the worst part was that he couldn’t even say she was wrong. Had he been stronger he would have done what his heart wanted and pleaded with her to come with him when he left during the eclipse. He regretted his decision knowing it had probably led to her mental condition worsening and now he was sure it was the main cause.

The new few minutes were awkward for all parties, Azula tried to calm herself down, she hated what she had accidently said. She didn’t need Zuko. Zuko was weak. He could never harm her. Her mother had won Zuko and the waterbender the fight. She had messed with her mind which led to her arrogance and defeat. Zuko wasn’t anything, he wasn’t, she repeated in her mind.

Zuko tried to grab her hand, maybe in a different setting it would have been an acceptable gesture. Inside of her prison cell however, Azula wouldn’t give him the pleasure. She moved her body as far away from him as possible with the chains. “Don’t you dare touch me ZuZu” She hissed at him.

He pulled his arms away from her and looked into her eyes. “Azula, please I know I left you. I didn’t want to fight you or harm you. I honestly would have been fine never becoming Fire lord, if I knew you weren’t being controlled by Ozai. I saw what was wrong with the world. I spent 3 years at sea, going from city to city. The world was bleeding Azula.” Zuko said in his usual emotional tone. He was so pathetic, going on with his humanitarian view.

“It suffered from a monstrosity which wasn’t stopping. Our father was the monster. He was destroying the world, day by day, city by city, inch by inch. I had to stop him from claiming the world for himself, but I never truly thought you were my enemy. Yes, we were on opposing sides, but I couldn’t hate you. I only hoped to defeat you in order to stop our father from completing his goal of living on through you. Our father made us hate each other” Zuko said with authority. He was odd, he could go from being emotional and pathetic one moment, to having a commanding and authoritative voice the next. 

“Its not too late, we can still work towards fixing things. I know your capable of changing, I know you can see right from wrong and you can help restore the world correcting all the mistakes made by our family” He said. He didn’t waver, his words were genuine yet foolish all the same. 

“You think I want anything to do with you… to do with all of your friends. You were always a fool ZuZu. It’s obvious that you want something from me and after that simply wish to discard me for your friends once more. Your beloved Avatar, will gladly take my bending away and lock me in here to rot out my days once whatever you want is fulfilled”. She responded back to his request. 

Her words were scathing but she knew they cut to the heart of things. They had to; her brother didn’t want to be with her. Her brother… didn’t care for her. Brothers who leave and betray their sisters couldn’t be trusted again. 

“Princess Azula, as the Avatar, I know you consider me your enemy. You think I want to hurt you and seek vengeance for Ba Sing Se. However, I swear on my honor as a monk, I have no intentions. Zuko told me about his and your childhoods in great detail. Its not only Zuko who believes you are capable of change and good. I know you have the ability to change the world. I offer you a chance to do so only this time for the right reasons. I want to help you see that there is more to life than conquering and having people fear you”

The water bender stepped forward, looking Azula directly in her eyes with her arms crossed across her chest “Listen, its obvious enough that I don’t like you. You did a lot of horrible things, including acts of terror to people I care deeply for. At first, I was fine with you being locked in here till the end of time….” she paused before starting again “However, I believe in my friends. I know Zuko thinks your capable of change, and so does Aang. I’m willing to provide my healing services to you to help you with your psychological and physical pain, however we need you to be willing to work with us and show you want to be free and happy”

Azula had been absorbing all of this in. These people must have been delusional. Did they really believed she was capable of changing? It was a foreign taught. Didn’t they know that monsters could never change. They only consumed whatever didn’t kneel before them. 

Where did they get off telling her she was corrupted and screwed? Their values were only just and correct since they had won the war. Had her father and her won, they would be ruling and they would determine what was right versus wrong. She wanted to flip them off and tell them to go screw themselves. She had been raised proud.

Being humble was a foreign trait. She was Princess Azula, the perfect princess, the perfect heir, the perfect warrior. Why would she ever want to change? She wanted to desperately laugh in their faces, but the emotional(weakened) part of her mind kept asking “Why does everyone always leave her? 

Lu had left first dying off in a that cursed city. She remembered her cousin well. Despite so many years having passed, she remembered how he would treat her. It was different from the rest. He was so unlike Fire Lord Ozai, Uncle, Fire Lord Azulon, Mother, even Zuko. He had enjoyed spending time with her. Playing games with her and helping her train. Even despite being much further up in line of succession than Azula. When she had learned that Lu had died, it hurt her deeply. She didn’t show it to anyone but she never wanted to feel that way again. She didn’t want to care for…even love someone after experiencing the pain of loss.

Unfortunately for her, it wasn’t ever to long before someone eagerly left her one way or another. After Lu, it was mother the night Fire lord Azulon left, then Uncle and Zuko to chase for the Avatar, then Mai and Ty Lee twice, once for Omashu and a back-water circus in the earth kingdom, and then again by betraying her at the boiling rock. Her most recent loss was Father, who had tossed her aside and proceeded to move along without her during Sozin’s Comet. 

Everyone she had ever cared for left her without a second thought. The people she wanted to be around, to be acknowledged by, and damn it all to be loved by all left when the chance was provided. The question which she was considering now (not for the first time since being locked in this cell) was whether she was the root of problem? Was there something truly wrong with her? Did she want to change? She knew she didn’t want to be alone again for the rest of her days, but she couldn’t just give up her way of life. 

Attachment to others should be extinguished, others were simply a burden and provided a chance of failing you when needed. Father had taught her this, he had allowed her to keep Ty Lee and Mai close but never let them be considered friends in his presence. Had she been more open with them could things have been different? 

Her head was pounding from these thoughts, she didn’t know what the right cause of action was. What she knew was that Zuko was an idiot, who could be easily manipulated. If she played her cards right, she could find her freedom, while seeing for herself what she truly wanted. 

Whether that was being the Fire lord, ruling over the world but ruling by herself in isolation with no family and friends, or being a weakling like Zuko, but having friends she could share her joys and doubts with, & having a brother who she could enjoy her time with rather than constantly competing with, she was not sure?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before muttering what would change the course of her life for years to come “I’ll play along with your dumb game. What do you need of me for me to earn my freedom?”

The Avatar smiled, Zuko breathed a sigh of relief seeing her agree to whatever they had in mind. The water bender simply stared at her with her typical hardened expression. 

“Zula” her brother said, pausing waiting to see her reaction to him using her childhood nickname. She just ignored it and waited for him to carry on.  
“We need your help in finding mother” her brother said hopeful that she would find joy in such an activity.

Azula wanted to strangle the lot then and there, but knew any negative actions know would lead to her bound and alone forever. She just breathed in and out several times before nodding her head, unaware of how her life was to change from the journey to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets brought back to the palace, she expects to be monitored constantly. What she finds is the opposite. She has freedom within the palace. Zuko visits and try's to talk with her but its never about her mother and the plan to find her. 
> 
> Azula tries to plan and find those loyal to her father, its difficult, she finds Zuko isn't hated by nobles. Where have those loyal to her Father gone to? She attempts to locate them. 
> 
> 2 weeks pass since arriving back to the palace, she has a routine which is boring and not getting her any closer to finding how to get father out and reclaim her throne. Her patience wears thin and she confronts Zuko in his throne room. She finds out what is to come in the search of their mother and where former friends have been since she was defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know that I said i'd post every 2 weeks, but right now with it being winter breaks, I have some time on my hand before university begins once more. Decided to write out chapters and will be posting whenever I finish a chapter up until January 11th. After that will return back to hopefully a chapter per 2 weeks. 
> 
> Let me know thoughts on this chapter. It is heavy on dialogue but some of it felt a bit forced/strange to me as I wrote it. I'd appreciate comments on what parts are in character with the individuals in the chapter, and which parts come across as my own personal interpretation of them. I appreciate feedback in general as constructive criticism will help me improve my writing, my pacing and make the story more compelling for the readers.

Azula had anticipated Zuko and the Avatar being cautious having after having released her, she expected to have her movements be monitored by an elite squad of warriors. When she had spotted the Kyoshi Warrior leader she grumbled in annoyance. It seemed natural that fate would have it be that girl be responsible for keeping a check on her. 

Expecting to be all but held prisoner in name, she was surprised when she saw that the Kyoshi warriors had not been assigned to exclusively monitor her whereabouts. In fact, she had been given freedom to move openly across the palace, with the royal guards only serving at their regular spots performing every day’s activities. 

Azula didn’t know if her brother was being plain idiotic or trying to catch her by surprise. Her mind tried deducing the chances, this entire setup was an opportunity to humiliate her. Did her brother want her to openly make a move against him? Was the Avatar trying to judge her and see what her true motives were? He was constantly at the palace since she was released.

Azula had always been skilled at observations, and with her heeding for caution, she spent plenty of time observing her surroundings over the 10 or so days since she had been brought back to the palace. Her mind was still not at ease, and she had to control any outbursts in front of servants, not wanting to look weak in front of her future subjects. 

Azula noticed that the dynamic between the Avatar, her brother and the water bending wench was different. Zuko and the girl were often seen chatting, the way they spoke it seemed almost as if they were a couple. 

That’s preposterous she thought to herself. Her brother was a weak-minded failure, but he would not leave Mai for this water bending bimbo, right? He must know that never before had the Fire lady been outside of the fire nation? It was a puzzling relation, which was only fueled by the slight distance in the interactions the two had with the Avatar. 

The three of them were still close friends, that much was painfully aware. She could hear them talking and going over meetings, and items of importance following the defeat of the Fire nation in the 100-year war (and what a humiliating defeat it was for Azula and her people, having lost to a 12-year-old brat during the day in which her and her people’s bending knew no bounds).

If Azula hadn’t been so interested in gathering intel, she would have pushed aside her thoughts, but she needed to know what was going on and what her future held? She observed the Avatar carefully. His body language was always slightly tense when she was ever present by, and it didn’t fare much better in front of Zuko and the water bender. She found that he seemed strained like he had some burden bearing down on him, one which he couldn’t share with his friends. 

When she wasn’t spending time gathering intel, she was trying to come up with a plot to reverse her fortunes and provide her with the opportunity needed to lay claim to the Fire Throne. She had expected that their would-be large protests from nobility surrounding Zuko’s ascension to Fire lord. She had expected there to be some loyalists who still valued what her grand father had began, who would have the courage to risk their lives to free father and bring him back to where he belongs.  
She was greatly discouraged not finding any information about the external politics across the Fire Nation. Zuko in his demeanors seemed calm and collected, he would visit during the day to spend time to talk with her, trying to explain how the world was changing and what he envisioned as his part in helping that change come to fruition. His peaceful thoughts were utterly boring, but he was the only person who would visit her and could stand to talk to her for more than 5 minutes.  
They hadn’t gone over what the actual plan was to find their mother (assuming she still lived, which Azula hoped to not be the case). The time since being released, she was granted basic freedom and rights but wasn’t allowed to be involved in politics of her nation. It peeved her to be bond by Zuko’s rules but she knew he had the power and could have her locked up, killed or worst of all brought down to a mere non bending failure at the hands of the Avatar. She played nice when he was around, keeping calm and making sure she never let her true intentions and thoughts out to the fold.

Zuko had reinstated most of the servants which had been banished under her short reign as Fire lord. Azula knew some which had been utterly loyal to father, and could accept banishing them had been a huge oversight on her part. She tried to gather information from two of them in particular when no one would be around. They were low born and hardly fitting to serve in the Royal palace. Still the two servants probably a few years older than Zuko were supportive of Ozai when he reigned. She couldn't recall their names for the life of her, but knew them enough by face that she could recognize them when the were alone. She had tried to obtained information from the two of them but found they had been well managed. They never discussed or answered her questions regarding the select Generals she had in mind who would be part of a loyalist group to father. Frustrated, she wanted to burn them down for their insolence. They dared to deny her, Princess Azula, soon to be Fire lord a simple request, it made her blood boil to be brought so low. 

Despite their inability to discuss the matters, which made sense when she calmed down as they were clearly "advised" by Zuko (more likely threatened by the water bender) to not give such information to her. They still had a shred of loyalty when they finally accepted delivering letters she had devised. She never showed her face when discussing with them, often wearing an get up in resemblance to that of a peasant. Their daily tasks had them taking requests from the poor frequent enough and she had taken advantage of this. The letters were carefully written, encrypted to read in a manner which didn’t appear on the surface to be plotting the current Fire lord’s demise. Only to a loyalist who had stood when Fire lord Ozai ruled, who knew of the virtues and values inscribed in his reign, who had the mental capacity to think the bigger picture and see how the world changing would lead to their demises would see the true contents of the letters. To the layman it would seem like a commoner requesting for everyday ordinary favors/requests from the ruling lords of the region. 

Azula had sent the letters on her 10th day since her release, it had been 4 days and she still hadn’t received back any sort of response. She wasn’t used to her plans failing, but it seemed to be the case for now. Nothing was working, with Zuko clearly monitoring who had reach with her outside and inside the Palace walls. He had gifted her with freedom so long as she walked the path, he and his friends paved for her. This was something Princess Azula could not stand. She did not intend to be a puppet for Zuko for much longer. Her patience wore thin and anger boiled as each day moved forward. She knew the only way to move past this was to discuss with her brother how he intended to locate their possibly (hopefully?) long dead mother? 

On the night of the 14th day since her release, she decided it was time to discuss this with Zuko. It was around sunset, when she approached the throne room, she didn’t visit it once since being released not wanting to see her treasonous brother sit on where her father had once stood. 

As she walked towards the throne room, she found that it was lightly guarded, with only 2 royal guards and one Kyoshi warrior positioned outside the room. They seemed a bit skeptical in letting her enter, but the Kyoshi warrior whispered something into their ears which eased their minds. She narrowed her eyes at the warriors as she walked into the room, hoping the warrior understood she was not at the pity of worthless earth peasant to walk across her own damn palace. 

“Zuko over 2 weeks have passed since you had me released. My patience has worn thin and I want to know what plans you have to move forward with locating our dearest mother” She said, spitting venom on the word dearest. 

Zuko looked startled for a moment to see her entering the room. He had been having a discussion with the water bending and been laughing at some peasant joke no doubt. He wasn’t seated on his throne but rather stood besides the water bender. Besides them the Avatar and the leader of the Kyoshi warriors stared at her as she walked towards them. 

“Azula I wasn’t expecting you wanted to see me. You could have told me you wanted to talk and I’d have come over to your room” Zuko said in his usual sweet tone. It annoyed her that he had found a means to manage his anger, she enjoyed it far more when her brother was sensitive about every little thing, and knew Zuko even a few months past would have been annoyed by her entering undeclared while having a conversating privately. 

“Heh, call you to my room. Brother do you take me for a fool? We have had daily “conversations” in my room, in which you tell me everything but what I care for. Don’t think I don’t know your game. You’re waiting for me to crack, waiting until I lash out and then you will have proven to him” she said looking disgustingly towards the Avatar.

“That you’re like him, and believe in second chances. You will have done your duty, attempting to reprogram me into a creature of your bidding, and when I demand my Agni given right, you will sneer, have me chained down and stripped of my superior bending”

Both the Avatar and Zuko looked startled by her accusation, she would have laughed had she not wanted to wait for a response. She could believe the Avatar, pacifist that her is hadn’t planned for such. Her brothers face looked genuinely hurt, and she took joy seeing the look on his face knowing he had been exposed, but she wondered to herself when had her brother been such a well-versed actor? The dummy usually wore his emotions on his sleeve, with him being incapable of deceiving the simplest cursed turtle duck. 

Before either her brother or the Avatar had a chance to respond, it was the Kyoshi warrior who decided to play the hero and stand for them “You really are ungrateful you know that” said the girl. Azula’s eyes narrowed, how dare this peasant take that tone with her. She was the one who was ungrateful. She and her nation should have fallen defeat weeks ago. Had father brought her with him, they would have won over the Avatar and enemy forces.

“You think your entitled to just being given every thing you ever want. Your forgetting Princess that Zuko had no reason to remove you from your cell. Majority of the world leaders wanted you trialed believing you just as evil as Ozai. Zuko stood up for you shortly after being declared the Fire lord. He had little clout and little allies yet still denied any attempts at your life. Do you have any idea how easy it would have been for him to give you to the Earth Kingdom? It would have saved him dearly in money as the leaders were willing to drastically cut repatriations demands in exchange for giving custody of you to them” the Kyoshi warrior spoke with great intensity. She didn’t waver in her speech and every sign from the way her body moved spoke that she was telling the truth

She was surprised to hear this, she didn’t know directly after her nations defeat, the other nations came wanting vengeance. Her brother standing up and defending her was a foreign feeling, but one she was not utterly devoid of emotion to appreciate. Still if that was the case, it didn’t explain what game was being played right now? What did Zuko gain from releasing her, having her be provided with top healers of the body and mind (including the water bender who had annoyingly helped her when her hallucinations had been raging strongly), providing her with her customary royal clothes, items and luxuries? 

“Suki is right you know. Azula even as one you may consider your enemy; I can appreciate that your mind is brilliant. There is no doubt you know strategy, and battlefield tactics, but you don’t know people, you don’t know emotions, and you don’t know when someone is trying to help you” the water bender spoke in her usual tone

She tried processing what she had said when her brother stepped forward and placed an arm on her shoulder. He looked into his eyes, they looked sad similar to how her mother would appear during her time in the cell. 

“Zula, please I know your frustrated and want to clear things up. I know you don’t trust me or even like me. That’s fine because I want to be there for you, I want to fix things between the two of us. I want to give you a chance to be more than the perfect flawless princess bound by outlandish expectations from her cruel and worthless father” Zuko said in a tone indicating far more patience than she was used to hearing from him

She should have been upset at the comments about father, but right now she needed to find out the game being played, she couldn’t stand being in the dark for any longer. 

“Let’s say I believe you ZuZu. I believe the Avatar wants to assist me, I believe the water bender, and the Kyoshi warrior and the rest of your idiotic gang wherever they may be are looking to help me “change”, I want and expect honesty. I will ask a question to you or one of them, and I expect an answer. In exchange, I will allow for any of you to do likewise and I swear I’ll answer it honestly as possible” She said backing away from her brother, relieving herself from his touch upon her shoulder. 

At this point she was a meter or so away from them, the Kyoshi Warrior grabbed 5 chairs from the corner of the throne room and laid them out so the 4 of them were sitting across from her with a nice wooden table standing between them. They sat towards with their backs to the throne, while she sat facing the throne. 

It was the Avatar who nodded to Suki and the others, he had a moment of hesitation when he noticed Zuko and the water bender had been seated besides on another on the rightmost chairs, while Suki was in the 3rd chair dividing them from him who sat on the left most chair.

“If this means of communication, will ease whatever doubts your having than feel free to shoot the first question” Zuko said with a smile on his face, as the waterbender squeezed his right hand with her left. 

Azula smirked before asking what had been plaguing her mind the past 14 days. 

“My first question is simple brother. Where is that traitor Mai? As I recall she betrayed me out of her immeasurable love for you. Don’t tell me you forgot about her and decided to cast out any shred of honor you may once have had by having this water bender open her legs for you?

As soon as she said it, she knew it had hit everyone in the room directly as intended. The water bender look concerned rather than furious. It made sense, as the look on Zuko’s face wore plain rage directed towards her. Suki and the water bender both placed an arm on his shoulder keeping him restrained from doing anything he may regret. The Avatar was the one who decided go answer the question, in a surprising manner. 

“You know how to cut across to the heart of things don’t you Princess Azula ” he said with a forced smile on his face. “To answer your question, Mai is serving as an ambassador for the Fire lord helping maintain diplomatic relations in the colonies. She is there along side another friend of yours who is there in her role as a Kyoshi Warrior” the Avatar spoke calmly. It was clear he spoke about Ty Lee, once she had considered the girl her closest friend, though that was before she had betrayed her for Mai with no second thoughts

“Ty Lee and Mai from what I’ve heard from Suki through letters sent by Ty Lee indicate the two are in the early stages of a relationship” he spoke looking at her seeing how she would take that. 

Azula could take it only in one way, in confusion “In the early stages of a relationship, what are you babbling about? Since when did Mai like…women? She loved that fool” she spoke pointing her finger at her brother who still had an angry scowl across his face, though he seemed more collected now and wasn’t being restrained by the two others in the room.

Suki chuckled at that. “It would seem you know less about your childhood friends than you thought Azula”. Her statement while potentially true still irked her at how condensing it was in delivery.

“Listen here pease—” she was cut off before she could finish by her brother 

“Azula, you need to calm down and listen to us answer your question. Any thoughts you have make them after, we want to move this along and don’t want to waste time arguing amongst ourselves” Zuko must have been heeding uncle’s advice, he had never shown the ability to calm down when his anger was booming before.

The avatar stared at Zuko, his glare looking slightly unpleasant for a moment, before nodding and deciding to continue on “Princess Azula, you had them prisoned at the boiling ro—” she cut him off before he could finish “Only because Mai defied me in order to protect him” she pointed her finger at her brother “While Ty Lee chose Mai over me and chi blocked me”

“This is old news Princess... what I meant before being interrupted is that by having them being prisoned together you gave them a chance to grow and talk openly. They got the opportunity to confide their hearts out to each other. It seems your friend Mai valued how Ty Lee had protected her when there was nothing at stake for her. She saw the love Ty Lee had and internally reciprocated it towards her before finding that they Ty Lee makes her happy. I’m sure you can discuss this with them when they come in a few short days along with Sokka and Toph” the Avatar said. 

She wasn’t sure how Mai and Ty Lee had possibly fallen for one another, but if true it didn’t bother her, in fact at least it eased a part of her mind. Ty Lee betrayed her because she loved Mai not because she hated and wanted to harm her. 

“To answer the second part of your question about Zuko and Kata---” he was cut off by both Zuko and Katara. 

“Aang you don’t have to speak about this to her. We don’t need to answer our relations to her and have them approved” Katara the water bender said looking at Azula with distaste  
“Katara’s right buddy, I know…it has been difficult for all of us following the conclusion of the war. We’ve seen new relations form and followed our hearts” Zuko said staring at Katara with love in his eyes.

Aang only stared at the two of them before shifting his gaze to the floor. He was quite after that and decided to refrain from speaking further. 

“Well, for once you provided me with valuable information Avatar, I guess for that you have my thanks” she said in a tone less scathing than usual.  
The avatar stared at her for a moment, his eyes looking hopefully at her, before nodding and returning his gaze to the ground. 

“Now that your questions been answered, we have something to ask of you.” Katara said pulling out a series of enveloped letters and laying them across the table which they sat across. 

“We found odd letters, they were clearly encoded and being sent out to former Generals and high-ranking nobles. There is a pseudonym used by the writer, but it stands to reason that these letters are written from someone quite educated when reading the phrasing laid in their contents” Katara said staring at her suspiciously, she had her arms across her chest looking at her with a look that for some reason reminded her of when her mother would catch her having done something, she disapproved of.

She picked up one of the letters, opened them and read through looking bored and hiding her internal panic. “I have to say the letters do seem well written, the writer like you said must have been well educated, though the topic of discussion is quite mundane, just simple requests for favors surely from old friends with the money to support a new initiative. It seems rude to track someone’s private messages if you ask me. I would have expected the future Fire lady to have more class. Furthermore, I don’t see where the letters address a noble man from the fire nation or a general, are you sure your mind isn’t being delirious” she carefully said holding her gaze towards the water bender. She wasn’t sure how they had discovered who the letters were generally addressed to as she never outright used the ranks of those she spoke off in the letters. 

Before Katara could respond to her, Zuko raise his hand indicating he didn’t want another shouting contest. He took the letters, and burned them down to ashes. She was startled by this action. The letters were clear supporting evidence of potential treason. 

Katara looked baffled by the actions and wanted to protest but she clearly trusted Zuko as she just squeezed her arms together and stayed silent. The Avatar didn’t pay much attention looking like he wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, and Suki the Kyoshi Warrior, just took it all in looking bored. 

“Azula, I’ll say this once. Ozai is gone. He is never returning and its better for not only me and you but for the whole world. Whoever sent this letter was not in touch with ongoing developments of our nation. General Ukano (Mai’s father), General Okana, General Kinzo and all others who secretly plotted to restore Ozai with collaborating through an organization called the New Ozai Society were quickly caught, defeated and prisoned. Like the man they worshipped, they were incompetent, careless and quickly extinguished from causing any more harm” Zuko said firmly staring at her, surely intending for her to slip up and expose her inner turmoil to him

“Any potential loyalists towards Ozai who had strong financial and political bearings are in prison and the new generals and nobles have all pledged support towards me and intend to help repair the word. Any one with thoughts of helping bring Ozai back will find they will be alone and be going through a hapless task in which failure is assured. I don’t accuse you of anything but being rude towards Katara, I hope in the future that changes, but for now, I want to focus on what’s most important and that is beginning explaining why you’re the lynchpin in finding mother”

It was a lot to take in for her. Any chance of support her father had was gone. He couldn’t be freed; she was confined to be at Zuko’s grace now. No one would rally against a Fire Lord who had majority support from both the commoners and noble houses. She didn’t understand how he had gathered such support so shortly, especially when the country should be floundering economy wise with the war having supplied so much income to households, and both the water tribes and the earth kingdom expecting hefty reparations

She put aside her thoughts and moved on. “Very well brother, tell me your ingenious idea how me, you and the rest of your troop of sorry friends will recover a woman whose location we have no idea about” She asked genuinely curious about his plans?

“That’s the thing sister, we don’t know exactly where to start searching for her, and any search would take weeks which would take me away from my duties as fire lord. I want to bring mother back dearly but I can’t just leave the people of our nation when they have just recently accepted me as their ruler. I’m not the only one affected though. It would take Sokka the head representative of the Southern and North Water Tribes tasked with negotiations surrounding international trade between the two tribes and the Fire nation from his duties. It would take Katara who has been helping assist me and serving as a teacher of water bending, and general healing from her duties. Mai and Suki likewise can’t come, as Mai oversees current projects in helping develop the colonies as independent nations from both Earth and Fire, helping manage the political and economical aspects of the city, while Suki over sees the largely increased pool of Kyoshi warriors who are serving, providing aid in rebuilding across the Earth Kingdom, she is swamped as is and can’t spare time to come on this life changing trip” 

Her brow raised at his extensively detailed comment. He had included most of his friends and himself, meaning that…they weren’t going to be assisting on the journey to find their mother. That was fine in itself, but what was interesting was that she found that the Avatar wasn’t on the list of people to busy to assist her on her “life changing trip”.

The Avatar seemed calm about that, he looked as if he couldn’t be happier to go on the journey. It didn’t make much sense to her. Why would the Avatar actively leave his duties to go on a hopeless search for her mother? Were his duties so little that he could spend weeks to a few months searching for someone who wasn’t even of his own blood?

Had Zuko finally cracked she thought to herself? He couldn’t be stupid enough to expect her to go and search for her mother by herself? Why would she even desire to do such a thing? Even if she found her why would her mother wish to return with the daughter she never cared for, the daughter who was nothing less or more than a monster to her?

“Zuko where is uncle? Why can’t he serve as Fire lord while you accompany me on the search for your mother? Do you really intend for me to go on this goose search for mother, with only him?” she said pointing her head towards the Avatar, who look slightly off put by her tone. 

“Uncle has his place in Ba Sing Se, he can’t simply waltz out of there. He assists me by representing the Fire nation when possible within the city. He helped advocate for the city allowing fire benders who wish to live their free access into the city. That along with his successful tea shop, make him already busier than a man of his age should be. I wont burden him any further Azula.” Zuko responded quickly defending his decision. She didn’t have much of a relation with her uncle but she understood Zuko cared deeply enough for him that he wouldn’t trouble him with his worries if possible. 

Zuko carried on “Your correct once again though Azula, you will go find mother though it wont only be with Aang, who you should be far more grateful towards Azula. Aang has decided to take a short well-earned vacation. He has served the world tirelessly over the past year, and he is using up needed time off to help me, to help you. We owe him more than could ever account for” her brother preached with a tone of authority in his voice. 

“It’s nothing like that Zuko… I just want to help. I’m not needed as much politically right now with negotiations and discussions between the nations going well. With some down time, I’m happy to help you, through serving as Princess Azula’s aid during her trip”. The Avatar spoke still staring off to the marble floor rather than at Zuko

“Well Avatar, so long as you stay out of my way and don’t babble on about your monk lifestyle, I think we can co-exist well enough. You clearly feel I will snap at any given instance from the way you speak, while I would love too, I know how to play this game, I promise to be on my best behavior in front of the worlds greatest hero” she said clearly in a tone laced with sarcasm and a smirk on her face.

“What Game are you referring to…Princ—” she cut him off before he could finish his dumb question.

“I've just about had enough of you calling me Princess Azula, it is how my Uncle addresses me and I despise that man enough as is. Call me by my name or hold your tongue” she said having finally grown tired of his demeanor. This boy was far to passive, he was the strongest creature on the planet yet was clearly hurt over the loss of the water bender to her brother. He could have easily defeated her brother if he wanted to and claimed the water bender for himself, yet choose to accept their decision. What an odd person she would unfortunately be travelling with shortly.

Aang nodded his head and decided to let his own question die away. Good to see he wasn’t objecting her wishes; it would make the weeks to come much more manageable. 

Her brother, Katara and Suki had watched the quick exchange between Azula and Aang, mentally taking note that Azula could have been harsher towards Aang than she was. 

Zuko decided to break the awkward silence in the room by continuing on with the selected team for the trip. “Azula you know of Toph” she nodded her head recognizing the blind girl who was an earth bending prodigy. The girl was one of the few who Azula hadn’t personally harmed/hurt during the war and was tolerable enough.

“She volunteered to come with you as she had been in talks to start her own metal bending academy but as a favor to me decided to wait until we find mother”. 

“That could be quite the long wait brother, Afterall, who knows where traitors go to hide, not all are so fortunate to lay claim to an underserving throne” Azula said nonchalantly seeing if her brother would rise to the bait.

He looked like he could explode at the comment for just a moment, but the water bender, Katara placed a soothing arm onto arm, in hopes to calm him down. Though it took a moment or two for him to regain his composure, he just provided her with a surprising annoying grin. 

“Thanks, Azula for your concerns, but right now I think its more important for you to be aware of the final member of the team.” Suki carried on taking control of the situation and shifting the balance back towards them. 

“The Kyoshi warriors want to assist the Fire lord, who has gone out and secured funds to help rebuild Kyoshi Island” Suki carried on, though conveniently omitting that it was Zuko who had caused most of the damage to that run down disgrace of a village.

“Zuko is a good friend, and even better leader for his people. He knows his duties and I know mine. As a leader every team needs a member who can uplift morale and find light whenever darkness is all that is apparent” Suki continued in a voice that came across as quite confident. Honestly it just seemed to Azula as if the girl enjoyed hearing the sound of her voice, didn’t she know that it was obvious who the final member of the team was going to be from the list of people available and those who were too busy to come?

“Ty Lee is a recent recruit into the Kyoshi Warriors having been less than a month since her acceptance. I was questioned when allowing her to join our ranks, but she is loyal and a truly worthy of being part of our group. I know that you and her have some past issues and despite Mai’s wishes against this, she herself wants to patch things up with you and will accompany you as the 4th member of this squad” She said sounding like she was amused waiting for a never to come outburst 

Azula simply yawned out of boredom. It seemed the avatar and his friends had a great habit for stating the very obvious, and passing it off as some sign of wisdom.

“You don’t need to be surprised, you can’t obviously be trusted to go alone, this is your opportunity to earn trust. Aang, Toph, and Ty Lee will be with you, observing you and assisting you. Prove to them that you can put aside your own selfish desires for once to assist with the greater good and you will have proven yourself and restored your honor” Katara, said as she played with water inside of the pouch at the side of her body. Did the dumb girl think she was threatening by doing so?

Suki, Aang and Zuko stared at her, patiently waiting her response and reaction. Azula considered what had been said. She had little options if she were being honest with herself. Her father was not likely to ever be free, she was unlikely to ever win back the throne with how much support Zuko had quickly garnered both within the Fire nation and apparently outside of it. If she could do this task…perhaps it would lead to her finding peace and happiness? It was an odd thought, but it sounded a less weak to her than it would have weeks ago. Her daily discussions with her annoying brother must have intended for this, but she couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t as bothered as she should be. Finding her mother was a task very few could do. Her mother was gone, lost and rightfully forgotten amongst the nobility within the fire nation. 

While at one time when she had resided as the Fire lady, and did have a huge following amongst both the nobles and commoners in Caldera and across the Fire Nation, that was years and years ago. 

The cogs in her mind started to shift. If Azula could find her, she would prove her greatness, she would prove she was better than Zuko, who needed her to retrieve Lady Ursa for him. It wasn’t how she intended for the journey to be, she had intended to find a way to weaken Zuko during their journey, hoping to find clinks in his armor. Finding people who would easily be bought and become loyal to her and father.

For the time being she couldn’t utilize this approach, however if she found mother, returned her to the palace, her name would spread. Rumors of her mental decline would die down and people would see her capabilities. It would open pathways for her, heck if enough people (mostly nobles) opinions of her changed from this act, and if she could only find a way of determining how Zuko was barring the economic losses from the war with little worries, she could destroy this crunch for Zuko and bring the fire nation collapsing on needing…no demanding a new ruler. 

This would be when Azula fresh off of her recent victory in returning the former Fire Lady would be politically supported and have the means to challenge Zuko to an Agni Kai with her being able to reject her mother from influencing the fight this time.

It sounded perfect in her head, she knew a lot had to go right and it required fortune which wasn’t on her side recently. She considered if successful, would this make her happy? A large part of her argued “yes you fool, this is your destiny, don’t be weak”, while a small part questioned “is this your destiny? Or the destiny laid out before you? Even ZuZu got to choose, shouldn’t you have that choice? Isn’t finding out about yourself, who you really are when the lies, manipulation, pressure, expectations, and need for perfection stripped away enough?

She could have sat there and considered her thoughts for hours. It seemed since being defeated that’s what she was best at doing. The Avatar though ruined things once again, forcing a cough which broke her out of her trance like state. He looked at her nervously, he was truly a strange beast. One moment, he was kind, the next hopeful, followed by being nervous. She guesses she would need to tolerate him long enough to go about finding her mother.

“I…can accept the team you have laid out. You still haven’t given any specifics about her location and plans to retrieve her, as well as when I’m expected to leave”. She said in a tone clearly indicating she was doing a huge favor to her brother.

Zuko all but jumped out his seat, he was clearly overjoyed upon hearing this, the others got up looking surprised she had little objections to their poorly developed plan. 

“Thank you Azula” Zuko said as he embraced his arms around her. She froze not knowing how to react. She was not used to people being so close to her and her brother had rarely given her a hug, usually that was reserved only for Ty Lee. He bowed his head in gratitude. She rolled her eyes both in disgust and to play off a weird sensation which existed in her stomach following him letting go of her. 

“Sokka, Toph, Mai and Ty Lee will be here in a 5 days time. You, Toph, Ty Lee, and Aang leave in 7 days time. Before you ask, yes, we have a vague idea of where mother has been over the past 6 years, but in order to get a better idea where she is now, I need for you to visit father tomorrow in private and pry out where our mother is. I know he is aware but he refuses to communicate with me at all".

She hadn’t expected for him to say that. She had to face father…asking him where her mother was. The others didn’t seem surprised as they walked towards the throne room door. Of course, they had discussed this before and couldn’t show Zuko why sending Azula to meet privately with her father could be disastrous. Azula was outright terrified over facing her father. She had failed him dearly and he would think she was betraying him by going to search for her mother. She needed to convince him somehow that wasn’t the case, that she was still his loyal and duty-bound daughter.

She knew some how, some way her father would find a way to hurt her if she failed to convince him. It must have been obvious that she was having an internal panic attack as doors of the throne room closed, she found she had an hand on top of her shoulder and 3 looks of sympathy coming from Zuko, Katara, and Suki.

“Azula, I know seeing your father for one reason or another isn’t what you want to do right now. I wish we didn’t have to rely on him for information, but this is what we are dealing with. I wish I could go in with you but Ozai doesn’t intend to speak to anyone except you. I want you to know, that as part of this team, I won’t let anyone get hurt. You have my word as the Avatar that I’ll be positioned outside the cell which holds him and will know what’s going on. I want be listening in on your conversations as there isn’t any reason to do so. I have full trust in Zuko and his intentions for this nation, and the world. Him trusting you is enough reason for me to do likewise” 

That was the longest the Avatar had spoken to her since he had found her in her cell 2 weeks ago. He seemed confident and genuine. She didn’t think he understood his dilemma but he was willing to put on a brave face and hide his own issues with Zuko and Katara, which while a nice try was still there to be observed. Despite whatever he experienced by the decision made by them, he still trusted and cared for Zuko to help him in a time of need. He was willing to work with the person who had shot him down with lightning and killed him only a few short months prior. It was all so confusing but for some reason her mind wanted to believe him. She wanted to see how people who could didn’t rely on fear (because in all honesty outside of the Avatar State, this boy was as freighting as an otter penguin) and easily forgave others were able to have people stick with them. 

She wasn’t betraying her father she repeated to herself as they walked her down the palaces quite halls towards her room. She wasn’t. This was a necessary evil in order to be able to move forward with life and reshape her and father’s future. She would plead, beg and convince her father that she was still the loyal daughter he had raised, still knew love was a weakness which needed to be purged in order to obtain perfection, still the same Azula who had won him countless battles, and given him Ba Sing Se… still the daughter who he had left all alone during Sozin’s comet… She desperately needed to lie on her bed or the treasonous thoughts running amuck her mind would never cease. They approached her room, she opened her door, before turning towards them. The Avatar was closest while Zuko, Katara and Suki had put a bit of distant between themselves and her and the Avatar. She scowled towards them, before deciding to end the night of with a shred of kindness. 

“I suppose I should appreciate your concerns Avatar. I will bear in mind what you have said when I visit my father tomorrow during the day. While you are not of any value in the task you can wish to accompany me and stand outside of his holding cell if you wish, so long as you swear not to enter the cell no matter what sounds you may find coming from inside” she said trying to blend kindness with sternness in her voice. 

He smiled at her, probably latching himself onto the kindness aspect. Zuko and the others seemed relieved as well. They were getting what they wanted, and of course couldn’t understand the restless night she would have trying determine how she could convince her father of why she was assisting her brother and why it had taken so long for her to come. 

“Thank you Azula, I can’t wait till this task is done and we can leave Ozai and the palace behind. Once Toph and the others arrive the real fun should begin and we can go look for you and Zuko’s mother. Well guess its time to head of to bed for the rest of us as well, goodnight, and sweet dreams princess” he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Zuko waved her goodnight, while Katara and Suki gave simple nods though their gazes were gentler than she was used to. She decided to nod back, before closing her room doors and lying onto her bed, closing her eyes & waiting for the nightmares to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Azula as she prepares for her meeting with her father. She has planned in secret for a while how she will convince him that she is still his loyal daughter. The Avatar being the annoying boy that he is wishes to speak with her, she rather not spend time with him, but she doesn't have much to do and finds herself wanting to ease her internal doubts deciding to talk things over with him
> 
> They talk, shout, and laugh. Talking with him wasn't half as bad as she would have once considered. She discloses her plan to appease her father to him, with him providing some unknown valuable information to her.
> 
> She meets with her father, father is justifiably angry. She had failed him and deserved to be punished right? It was normal for fathers to release their angers (sometimes violently) on their 14 year old daughters. No big deal. She goes through the plan, giving him exactly what he wants and needs. Once convinced she waits on his decision to tell her how to locate mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out today. 
> 
> WARNING: There is a scene of violence towards a minor during latter part of the chapter, its brief and not to vivid, but if you don't wish to read that sort of stuff feel free to skim through it. 
> 
> Let me know thoughts on the chapters. What do people like? What is interesting? What can be changed? If the pacing of the story is to fast apologies, this is my first fic and I'm still trying to improve that and my descriptive writing ab

As she had expected, her night had been rough, providing little in the way of sleep. She decided there was little value in forcing herself to lie any further and decided it was time to rise. Azula as was typical of most Fire benders rose with the sun, waking up early at sunrise while most others within the palace walls rested. Her morning routine was essentially the same as when she was the crown princess just a month and half ago. 

She would get up, grab a quick meal usually some sort of fruit and drink which was light enough that it didn’t leave her bloated. Upon finishing the meal, she would go to the secured and secluded palace courtyards. They were quite extensive, providing excellent terrain for her to practice her bending while giving way to privacy so no peeping eyes could enter unless invited. She repeatedly practiced her advanced and master kata sets, until she was satisfied knowing they were perfect. Around 3 hours after having woken up, she found herself exhausted from the training. She decided it was time to have the royal servants help her prepare for the meeting to come with father. 

The servants were capable enough she supposed. The faces were some what recognizable as most of them were the ones she had banished during her ill conceited reign as Fire lord. As they did their duties (drawing up her bath, helping her dry off, providing her with the necessary hygienic tools) she observed them. Of course, for the lot, it was a nervous experience being in her presence. She was unsure how she should feel about so. They clearly still feared her and only performed their duties as exceptionally well as they did as a fact. 

She though to herself, considering that this should be considered good right? Her father had said royalty don’t concern themselves with those below them, and the only way to have people stay loyal to you, is having the alternative making them worse off. From the teachings of there father, her treatment towards them was not only correct but also expected. She, Princess and one day to be ruler of her nation (she kept repeating it internally hoping it would seem as likely and appealing as she once assumed), shouldn’t give a damn about the requirements of her servants anymore than needed for them to fulfil their duties to the utmost quality. 

Still…two weeks living with Zuko, she had seen how the servants, the guards and all the ministers and army generals talked with him. They weren’t outright chummy like the water bender or Kyoshi warrior or even the Avatar (despite the all so apparent tension towards Zuko emitting from him) were. However, unlike how these people currently looked at her and even before her fall and spread of the news of her mental instability, Zuko commanded their respects and support. She didn’t ever consider her brother anything more than a bumbling idiot when it came to politics. But she was not blind, nor deaf. Her brother wasn’t feared but he was respected, admired, and had the trust of essentially all the ministers, lords, generals along with palace servants and guards. If she wasn’t still bitter about the Agni Kai, she could consider herself perhaps a bit surprised by this outcome, and dare her say even…proud? It was nice to see him showing some level of competency and from the spread of word going around, the Fire Nation was continuously prospering shortly after the conclusion of the war, with economic activity stimulating, agricultural harvest plenty, and foreign relations excellent with both water tribes and in progress with the Earth Kingdom. 

She shouldn’t be even considering the notion, but her treacherous and pitiful mind considered perhaps the Fire nation wasn’t bound to a great and epic demise with her brother running things. She had truly believed in the greatness of the Fire nation, and still does if she were being honest. Was it so bad that she wasn’t the ruler of a prospering nation? Did she have to be bound by the duties and responsibilities of the Fire Lord? (and Azula knew exactly how rigorous a job it was all things considered from the late nights Zuko would spend in his office, and the constant complaints from the water bender that he wasn’t sleeping and eating enough).  
As she often did these, days she shoved her internal thoughts down deep inside of her, hoping no one would be ably to pry them out. She carried on with her daily activities within her room, which to be truthful ranged from plotting how to free her Father without him thinking she had turned traitor, to considering how the journey to find her mother would go. She had been wrapped in doing both of the two (at times simultaneously) when she heard knocking coming from her door. Glancing outside her room windows she would estimate it was midday at earliest. She could tell from the way the person outside her room knocked it was the Avatar. His knocking wasn’t to overbearing and was loud enough that she could hear it with ease. 

She got up out of her bed, fixing her typical fiery red kimono dress as she did. She breathed in through her nose, knowing why the Avatar was here, and not looking forward to it at all. She waited a moment before opening the door. In that moment considering perhaps she should opt out from this journey. Would it be smarter to tell Zuko to throw her back into her cell? Her father wouldn’t consider her a traitor if she had refused the mission, he would see her as a failure (which he no doubt already did for her failure in having defeated Zuko amongst other things) but at least she wouldn’t be subject to his outright terrifying wrath once again…she had experienced her fathers highs; ignoring her completely after having provided the necessary amount of recognition for her achievements, as well as lows…which typically had a lot to do with her failures in defeating the Avatar, or lying to him about Zuko’s loyalty to him. She had seen the dragon and did not want to wake it again. 

She sighed…a coward she was not. She put aside her fears and pulled open the doors. The avatar stood there alone, with none of his other friends alongside him.  
“Hello Azula, I wanted to come and discuss a few things with you before you go and meet with your father” the Avatar said looking calmer around her than he had been during their past interactions since she had been brought back to the palace.  
She supposed he must have gained the confidence to be his typical easy going, jolly self after she kept herself “behaved” during yesterdays meeting.  
She nodded her head, letting him know that was fine. 

They walked towards a meeting room within the palace. The walk long enough with it being troublesome due to the awkward silence which fell between the pair. Azula didn’t know if he was expecting her to engage him in direct unnecessary conversation? As they walked the long palace halls, she noticed the royal servants would bow their heads in respect to the Avatar, with warm pleasant smiles on their faces. He returned there smiles with one of his own. It would seem that the Avatar had gone from being the number one enemy of the Fire nation to its greatest hero. 

She sighed at having to accept that was the reality. The people of palace, of Caldera, of the Fire nation as a whole if words of mouthy servants were to be taken, had forgotten the teachings of her great-grandfather Sozin, they had tossed aside what her father had spent 6 years building and were glad to follow the Avatar, her brother and all the rest.

“So…Azula, I was talking with Katara and…Zuko” the Avatar began as they neared whichever specific meeting room in the palace he intended to take her to. “They told me about the Agni Kai…how you were not fully there, and how you clearly were seeing hallu---” she cut him off before he could finish himself

“As expected, my useless brother and his filthy water bending wench couldn’t wait to share my humiliating defeat and paint my weakness out for the whole world to notice” 

He flinched at the accusation, he seemed upset by her choice of words for the water bender but opted from correcting her, which she found surprising. He didn't bother carrying on with the issue. They walked for a few more moments before coming to a turn.

As they rounded the corner, the selected meeting room became clear. It was the room her embarrassment of an uncle had built before leaving to accompany Zuko during his banishment. The room had been locked up and to her best knowledge hardly ever looked upon. No doubt Zuko had the room redecorated and made to fill her tea-loving uncles needs. 

The elegant door to the room was opened by the Avatar, the room was just had she had expected it. Large but not overbearing, it had a warm and cozy feeling which would had made Fire Lord Azulon have commit infanticide. In the center of the room was a large enough tea table which had large cushion like seats to sit upon. The room was well lit, and was without a doubt designed to fit her kooky uncle, in his tea loving endeavors. The “tea room” she thought to herself was the perfect name with two cups and a large kettle no doubt filled with some variant of hot leaf juice placed at the center. 

She walked up and placed herself onto the soft, warm seat. The Avatar closed the door to the room, and took his place opposite to her. He lifted the tea kettle and placed enough for two into the cups. She sighed knowing he was expecting her to engage him in the activity, and decided against slapping his hands while he was pouring down the tea. He offered a cup to her which she took from his grasp. She took a sip; it was jasmine flavored and brewed quite well. She wasn’t the greatest fan of tea, but this was good stuff she admitted begrudgingly. 

He followed her lead and took a sip from his cup. Few more sips were taken the next minute or so, with neither really wanting to open things up for how they intended to proceed with meeting with father. She decided to throw her pride aside (which she begrudgingly considered she had been doing more often in the past few weeks than she had done her entire life prior to that) and initiate dialogue 

“How is the Fire nation, treating its greatest source of inspiration?” she said in a mocking tone. She enjoyed riling him and his friends when possible, but she was also genuinely curious about his deeper observations for the “Newly reformed” Fire nation

“Oh, it has been great. The people in the palace have been helpful, I’ve made a few friends and even shown some cool fire bending tricks to the ones who were interested. In fact, I could show you some time if you’d like that” 

“I see while your offer is…available, I’d like to more discuss what you think of the political scope within the nation, and are the actions of my brother following the mandates laid out by you, Avatar” she replied taking a sip to stop herself from unneeded hostility towards him and his attempts to aid her. 

“Oh, straight to the fun stuff I see. Well as Avatar, believe it not I’m not looking to control and govern the Fire nation or any of the nations” he replied looking an offended at the notion

“You could have fooled me Avatar. Was it not you who aided Earth and Water in helping prevent the Fire nation from victory, from sharing its greatness across the world and building a future truly worthy of living in?” 

“Azula… I never wanted to fight the Fire nation. I didn’t want your father as an enemy nor you. I only wanted balance and peace in the world. The Fire nation had lost its way… it was only seeking to harm the world, make it bleed and leave it a mess where no one but a select few truly despicable beings such as your Father could live under. I don't regret stopping that, the Fire nation was evil and wrong, and had to be stopped. I did so trying to keep the teaching from my masters in tact but I couldn't just neglect my duty to the people who were under the oppression of a tyrant” he replied his voice moving from tired to stern. It seemed he had some hostility within the nation and would have had to explain himself before. 

“Please Avatar, who gives you the right to determine what is right and what is wrong? Who gives you the ability to condemn a nation and destroy what it had worked 100 years for? Why must what you say be held as absolute and others have to reform to your beliefs or find themselves tossed away, either locked up out of the publics sight or reduced to a puppet figure for your best friend who you anointed as ruler of my nation? It is simple enough all things considered, you had the power, more than me and my father. Your power Avatar gives you the authority to dictate right from wrong, it is not your morals or values from your teachings as a monk. Your just like the rest of us, quick to use your power to control that which you don’t agree with” she said scathingly looking at him with disgust seeing the hurt on his face from her accusations

He was silent for a few moments before responding “Your right.” 

She deadpanned at him unable to process him. Did he just agree with her? She had befouled his name and said things which anyone could see were so far out from the reality of truth. She had meant to hurt him with her accusations and provoke an angry reaction so they could end the pleasantries and discuss how she intended to convince Ozai to give whatever information he held about her mother. 

“I’m just like everyone else. I feel pain, I feel anger, I feel emotions. I saw the world hurting when the Fire nation reigned supreme and followed what I considered my destiny and put a stop to it. I thought my power, my abilities as a powerful bender allowed for me to find peaceful resolutions to conflict, I considered it along with my charming personality as being why Katara loved me, why she was obliged to be with me, I thought I had earned my right over her and that I cou…” he froze not knowing how to proceed further.

She just stared at him unable to speak. He had intended to share his hearts pains to her. The though was undeniably ironic. She had no doubt been a key cause for the pains he had suffered, and here he was releasing his grief and shame to her. She could have provoked him further, mocking him for being a weakling who lost his beloved Katara to an idiot like her brother…but she didn’t want to. 

Sigh, it was difficult not knowing what she wanted right now. She decided to steer the conversation in another direction

“Well, I don’t have much to say to that, but I guess I can provide more information what you were asking about earlier when we walked here” she said studying him. He seemed like he could break down and cry if she had inched any forward about his “sensitive” issue. She forgot sometimes that this foolish boy who had the power to defeat her father during the height of his power was not even 13 years old yet. 

“I’m referring to you asking about my hallucinations. Well yes whatever Zuko and…Katara said was true. I was broken, struggling to separate fact from fiction. I turned away my servants, and guards thinking treachery was just around the corner, banishing them from the palace. I couldn’t stop seeing my mother who would repeatedly claim she loved me, that she cared for me and wanted me to change. It was horrible and only led to my downfall”.

He considered what she had said looking a bit startled by her bluntness and acceptance of her defeat. Aang didn’t know much about Azula but he knew she was not on to accept failure and would power on through even if that may not be the best course of action

“You’re speaking in the past tense. I know Katara and a few other healers have been trying to provide you with therapy and healing sessions, but truthfully, they were not aware how effective it was. Are you saying that your better now? And the hallucinations and troubles you were having are a thing of the past?”  
The Avatar surprised her with his perceptiveness. He had his doubts on whether the issues were gone, which sad to say they were not…at least not completely. Ever since being brought back into the palace, she was calmer and didn’t find herself doubting everything and everyone. She wanted to say it was to her own accord, but she couldn’t deny the short time spent with Katara had helped and provided relief. She rarely saw her mothers figure lingering around her, which was funny enough considering she would be leaving shortly to locate the woman. 

Now her problems were mostly at night. She had nightmares and had them frequently. They usually were focused around her father and him bringing down his wrath onto her like he did with Zuko. She sometimes even found his presence looming around her, looking at her with blood lust in his eyes. She couldn’t tell the Avatar this though. He was concerned about her mind only for his own safety and the safety of Toph and Ty Lee (who she was not looking forward to meeting in a few days time)  
“Avatar, I appreciate the concern, but please I’m much better now and can handle my self. You need not worry yourself about me, I won’t go all insane and end up harming any of your beloved friends.”

“Azula I don’t fear for my friends. They are strong, smart and capable. I just want to know if your truly feeling better, or would it perhaps be better if we push back the search for your mother a few weeks allowing for you to heal further”. His tone was not condescending and she knew he didn’t consider he weak but it still felt like she was being a disappointment once again. 

“Listen to me, I am not putting off this search by even one hour. My health is perfectly fine, and if you are having any second thoughts and doubts about accompanying me that is your problem which you should go and sort with ZuZu”.

“No way! Going on this search to find your mother will be the most productive thing I can do for the next few months. I’m sorry if I offended you. I have no intentions of letting Zuko or you down and want to help you find your long-lost mother”.

She scoffed at his assertion that she had been offended (which she sadly had) and decided enough time had been squandered as is. They were set to meet with father in 45 minutes, with him being kept in the dungeons deep beneath the palace. 

“Lets just move onto why we came here” she said waiting for his nod of approval before continuing on. “As your aware I need to try and get out important information from father. Father…can potentially be a challenge” she said hiding her true thoughts on what was to come

“I know he wasn’t being cooperative with Zuko but it should be different right with you?” she raised a brow at his comment 

He put his hands up looking as if he thought she was attack him “I only mean that of the two of you, he only ever opted to trust you right? He would be willing to confide the details of your mother’s whereabouts if you asked him as a favor, right?”

She chuckled, before breaking out into a small short-lived laugh. He looked puzzled by her reaction.

“Avatar, you realize your speaking about my father, right? The disposed Phoenix King Ozai, he who banished his own wife after she murdered his father to win him the throne he craved above all else” she said watching as the Avatars eyes peeled open in shock, off course he wasn’t aware about her father more than he was the leader of the Fire nation and needed to be brought down

“My father, the man who never once gave something up without something of greater value in exchange. He who publicly humiliated ZuZu for his decision to speak out of turn to save his nations young recruits by defeating him in an Agni Kai and burning half his face off, before proceeding to banish him to search on a hopeless quest to capture you”

“Zu...ko got his burn from Ozai? He burned him… his own son and blood.” It shocked her to see that the Avatar didn’t already know of this. She had assumed all Zuko’s friends knew how he got his scar and pitied him as a result. 

The Avatar grew very tense for a moment before standing up. Anger was clearly written all over his face. She was startled to see him so furious. He began to storm towards the room door, realizing where he could be going, she quickly spiraled to grab him. She put her arms around him and pulled him back. His shoulders which were exposed over his yellow parka were warm and soft. She felt slightly embarrassed at enjoying the sensation she got from holding him with her arms.

“Have you lost your senses? Where do you intend to go? We need to wrap this up I have to meet father soon enough; I don’t need you going rogue on the mission”. She said as she pulled him and sat him back down onto his cushion seat

“ZUKO NEVER TOLD ME HE GOT HIS SCAR FROM YOUR FATHER. I EXPECTED HIM TO BE HUMAN ENOUGH THAT YOUR LIFE WOULDN’T BE AT RISK JUST FROM HAVING TO MEET HIM. HE IS UTTERLY DEVOID OF ANY CHANCE OF REDEMPTION. ZUKO SHOULD HAVE BEEN SMARTER THAN SENDING HIS SISTER TO MEET THAT MONSTER” 

It was the angriest she had ever seen the Avatar and she was truly frightened by what her eyes saw before her. His eyes were flickering to white meaning he was possibly entering the Avatar State which could only mean destruction for the people of the palace.

“Avatar calm down please you have to stop this.” She said in a voice far kinder and gentler than normal. She wanted him to see he was being idiotic and was going to end up regretting his anger. 

He stared at her as she pleaded. Aang realized that Azula had gotten scared. He had showed her the ugly side of being the Avatar, and she would no doubt hate him and want to have him replaced on the search team. He calmed down enough taking deep breaths. He had completely lost control of himself and was ashamed that his angry spiel had led to damages being sustained in the room. This was Zuko’s uncles’ room, and he had messed it up

He put his hands over his face out of shame and waiting for her to tell him to leave. Ever since losing Katara, he found he was desperate to find out what was wrong with him? What had he done wrong that Katara couldn’t bear to be with him? Was his uncontrollable anger the root cause for why she had chosen Zuko over him? He knew he should have been happy for them. They were two of the most important people in the world to him, yet it still hurt seeing them be so happy. He knew he was being selfish and if he didn’t find a way to fix his relation with them, he could be at risk of losing Zuko, Katara, and the rest of the Gaang forever, not to mention any new friends like Azula.

He was surprised when a soft warm hand was placed onto his hands bringing them down. Azula just stared at him looking like she didn’t know what could be said.  
“Avatar, first I didn’t know Zuko didn’t tell you about how he got his scar. Had I known I assure you I would not have given this information to you. For that I can say I need to be more careful and ask that you don’t go to Zuko about this as he from what I can tell still is troubled over the fact. Second Zuko knows and I know I’m capable of completing this task. I may not like my brother but I have resigned to accept he is much more intelligent and skilled at strategy than I initially realized, Afterall he seems to be running the Fire nation effortlessly since being made Fire Lord. You said yesterday that you trust Zuko, well if that’s the case trust his judgement about this and trust him on the fact that I will deliver the needed information.”

He nodded his head, she let go of his hands which she had mistakenly forgot to let go off during her intended uplifting comment.  
“Your right… I’m sorry for the way I reacted and I have confidence in you and know Zuko wouldn’t harm you”. He said trying to return to his calm and collected demeanor.  
She nodded before replying “No problem, seeing your fury was different but also exciting. Never thought you would spill a cup of tea and don't worry about the room, neither ZuZu nor Uncle are lacking in dough, this room will be fixed before you know it” she said with a half teasing/half comforting voice.

He just laughed at her comment, seeming grateful. It was weird, she had never tried to brighten up one’s mood before. Usually, she had been the reason of torment for a lot of people. Still, she felt uplifting this foolish boy had for some reason… made her proud? Pleased? Fulfilled? It was odd and quite tellong that Azula did not know how to accurately describe how she felt right now. She put those thoughts away and told him of her plan to convince her father to tell her where he had sent mother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they descended down to the dungeon where her father was being kept, she went over the information she had gathered during the 15 days since returning to the palace. She had searched the royal archives, and gotten Zuko to provide her with the needed pieces which could make her story believable. Zuko was eager to answer her questions and gave her more information than was required. 

The Avatar walked besides her with 2 royal guards accompanying them as they descended. She had chains on her wrists and feet making the walk slower. The Avatar had questioned Zuko and Katara why she was being chained in the first place, and Ozai would be secured in his cell unchained free to roam up to the cell’s bars.  
She knew there was a high probability her father would strike her and try to harm her before she could convince him of her loyalty, but it was a risk needed to be taken. She simply played along with the act and prepared for what was to come. 

At last, after a good 10 minutes of walking, they had reached the intended destination. The Avatar simply looked like he was swallowing in all that was happening. He definitely wasn’t supportive of her going in alone, but realized the only chance this worked was if her father had free access with no intervention from his hated enemies.

She nodded to him before going in. She wasn’t compelled to be supportive and ease his trouble but…she found that it felt nice reassuring the fool that there wasn’t any reason to worry, at least not for him not.... now. 

Taking a deep breath, she carefully opened the metal doors, and walked into the small confinement which housed the worlds most hated individual; father.  
The first thing she noticed when she entered, was that father’s cell was quite a bit larger than hers had been, with better lighting. His cell had a bed, a window, a rinse and a few other items. She peered into his cell seeing her father for the first time in over 6 weeks. 

His face was not like how she was accustomed to. Usually, he carried himself with all the grace in the world, his hair being in its elegant top knot and his goatee being trimmed to excellence. Right now, his hair dangled all over his head, his face and arms had a lot more dirt than she was used to seeing and he looked nothing like the man she had grown up with.

“Ah so my dearest daughter finally pays her old man a visit” he said in a biting tone. She gulped knowing he was not pleased. She silently thanked Agni her father couldn’t bend right now otherwise his first action would have been a large head sized flame intended to “honor” her. 

“Father please I know your ang—” she was cut off. She had expected him to lash out at her as she closed up right to his cell bars but unfortunately, he still had the same attitude before his downfall. Little patience and enough anger to drown a drunkard. 

She felt his hands, they were cold which was wrong. Father never had cold hands; they had been hot, not warm. Hot enough to burn anything which stood in his path. His fingers wrapped tightly around her throat. Despite having been in the cell for 6 weeks his strength hadn’t diminished. She could feel her life being sucked out as he choked her violently, she grasped for air but it came in very low quantity with great difficulty. 

“YOU TREASONOUS BITCH, I RAISED YOU, MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE, AND YOU DECIDED TO PLAY PUPPET TO THAT BOY!!!” 

He spat out as he strangled her. Tears flowed down her face and she knew if she didn’t react soon enough that she would die down here in this pitiful cell by the hands of her father. Try as she might she couldn’t make the sounds needed to plead for him to stop, she knew it was time to initiate the 2nd stage of the plan.  
She quickly uses her legs to blast the ground with brilliant Azure flames. They were directed with the precision of the worlds greatest fire bender (well second perhaps to Uncle depending on how powerful that fool truly was). She used them to fling her self up into the air away from the grip murderous grip of her father. She backflipped off of the top of the 10 feet cells landing a few feet away from the cell bars with enough distance that father wouldn’t be able to strangle her once more. 

Father just stared dumbfoundingly at her confused. She knew the false rumors had worked. Turns out Zuko’s guards were truly loyal. She and Zuko had agreed to spread news that the Avatar had taken her bending after she had pleaded for her life. The news was meant to be spread within the palace alone. It was why she always bended before anyone was awake. 

“You still have your bending… and I see your brother has you wrapped in chains“ he said just noticing the fact. 

“Father I know your displeased, I know you think I’ve joined my brother and Uncle, but I swear that’s false, I’ve been misleading them, gathering information to find a way to help free you and return the Fire nation to its once glory” she said carefully as she wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes.

Father was a great reader of people. He was able to detect lies with ease. She stared directly into his eyes never breaking her gaze. He sighed than had a smirk on his face as he relaxed. 

“So, it would seem. I was told your life was spared by that pathetic Avatar in exchange for your bending. Tell me how did you trick your brother and Avatar to spare your life with your bending kept in tact?” he asked. She knew he was deducing how reliable, how profitable she could be and whether she still had the strength to serve him. 

“I swore to return our mother back to Zuko” she said in a respectful tone. His eyes widened. She was nervous that he would lash out again, but instead he just clapped his hands, his loud claps echoing within the cell’s walls. 

“I underestimate you daughter; you prove your still loyal to me. You play with that fool’s weakness and use that to our advantage. This is excellent he will foolishly put his trust into you believing you an agent of his, when in reality you’re a creature of mine am I right?” her father asked with a dark smile on his face. 

“Of course, father I live only to serve you. I fooled both the Avatar and Zuko into letting me keep me bending, not only that I discovered about why Zuko is able to reign so peacefully with little protest from your loyalists” she said knowing this information would please him

“Loyalists huh, do tell all that you’ve gathered during your few weeks under his rule” he asked eager to see the value of the information she had gathered

“The New Ozai Society, they were a group of loyalists led by General Ukano, General Kinzo, General Okana, along with several other wealthy and influential nobles were quickly apprehended. They had planned to rage a civil war within the nation, raiding villages and turning the peasants against Zuko. They were unsuccessful, and quickly put to jail with some facing death for their actions. Zuko replaced the generals and made newer lords from the colonies. The new nobles and generals had wealth and were looking for power which they obtained by chance, when Zuko pathetically offered them a chance to “rebuild the nation”. The current political structure within the Fire Nation is heavily in Zuko’s favor, those loyal to us have been disposed of and Zuko has garnered the support of the commoners utilizing captured assets from the raided loyalists’ properties to help usher in new jobs and developments throughout the nation” 

Azula told her father, she had been shocked when learning of this. The Avatar had told her after she had told of her plan to father. He advised her to give him with this information adding to her value. She didn’t think Zuko would be so quick to act. She was surprised the Avatar had not opposed this and said it was wrong as Zuko technically stole the wealth and assets from the wealthy “New Ozai Society”, while brilliant as it was allowing for him to manage the needs of struggling citizens and provide a bridge for investing to create economic opportunities not aligned with war efforts, surely a goody pushover like the Avatar would oppose this? It seemed she had a lot to learn about the boy, she would ask him some other time why he had let Zuko go through with the decision. 

“That treasonous bastard” father spat out. “He shows a sense of understanding and ability to play the game that I had not expected. Still, it will do little in the end. You my daughter were destined for greatness, I made sure off that when I raised you. I understand what you or should I say the boy wants. I can tell you where to find letters which outline possible locations you can trace back to your mother” he said looking like he was calculating something in his mind.

“Father you honor me with your praise. I will go on this journey and locate the woman Zuko so dearly cherishes. Doing so will garner me support amongst the commoners. The daughter who went out to chase and restore the famed lady Ursa’s honor. My reputation will greatly rise across the Fire nation, while people will see Zuko as stagnant. He sat idly while his younger sister found she who no one in our nation found for 6 years.” Azula said trying to emulate father’s dark smile. 

“The support of the commoners will help but it won’t be enough. They hold little true power within this nation.” Father said looking to see how she’d respond to the first crack in her plan

She had been prepared for this. Her time in the royal archives spoke of the organization, powerful as they were who had been overly influential in shaping the politics of the fire nation. Zuko had provided her with a Pai Sho piece and the name of the organization in a moment of trust. As sensible and pragmatic as he had gotten in politics, it seemed his foolish nature still lived on when he was around her. She used this to her advantage. 

She tossed aside the white lotus Pai Sho piece to her father who caught it looking at her with a raised brow.

“Father do you know about the Order of the White Lotus? They claim to be “devoted to sharing ancient knowledge across national and political divides. The organization has at times assumed the task of finding, training, and protecting the next Avatar”. The organization has been overly evolved within the scope of Fire nation politics over the past 300 hundred years or so. If analyzed enough, and brought to the light their actions it becomes quite clear they have opposed the Fire nation rule for the past 100 years, and actively worked to oppose the goals started by Fire lord Sozin” she said looking to see how deeply rooted he had become. 

“This…Order let us assume it is real and exists today. Your readings and learnings are true. We expose the Order to the nobles and generals. How exactly will this gain their support in our favor? They are loyal to Zuko, why would they care for a meddlesome group of old aged traitors?” father asked impatiently.

“Father you thought me there is no good or bad. No right or wrong, only there is or there isn’t. The Strong can be seen, heard and deserve recognition while the weak are born to serve fearfully with no freedom. The weak as we know hate being trapped, they hate being locked away and above all else they hate their precious freedom being snatched from them. All those who are loyal to Zuko do so because they personally gain from doing so. They can increase their wealth, their standing, can over see projects which in their minds are correct and beneficial to society. They think Zuko has given them freedom for their support and they have authority and autonomy so long as they follow the general rules set out by Zuko” she paused as her father approached her his hands tightening onto the cell bars. He clearly understood where she intended to go and the joy on his face was clear as day. 

“If we can show this Order is controlling their precious Fire lord the new nobles and generals will find they aren’t serving who they thought, they will have realized they have been duped. Serving a pathetic puppet who has no real authority over the nation’s events. The Order is very stringy and does not support personal greed highly. Within the ranks of the nobles and general’s greed exists. They want to maximize their wellbeing. The Order prevents this, it actively stops selfish activities which typically would be ignored by a functional ruling Fire lord. This will result in chaos with generals, nobles being at odds. This is when I can step in. I will hunt down and destroy the leaders of the society. I haven’t gathered the names of all the leaders but I know Uncle is a member and he is one of the 5 highest ranking officers”

“Once having brought down the Order, my name will be known throughout the nation and commoners and a fair share of nobles and generals will support me. I will use this chance and declare my true intentions turning my back on my treasonous brother, challenging him and defeating him in an Agni Kai. After that you will be free, we will set the Fire nation back onto the path of greatest” she said half believing it to be so. 

“Your plan is well thought out daughter. I am most pleased and proud of having raised you as such. It will definitely take some time, perhaps upwards to a year or 2 but I have full confidence in your abilities and know you will not fail me. As long as I know your actively working towards the goal, I can bid my time knowing victory is on the horizon.” Father said as she stared at him feeling a sense of pride she hadn’t felt in ages. Father was appreciating her; he was seeing how valuable she was. This was him showing his love for her right?

The moment was cut short when her father demanded had she considered the Avatar in all of this and what was her intentions for restoring his bending. Of course, father wanted to know how he tied back to this and wanted the one thing he could not force from her directly. 

“I have father. The Avatar is a greater fool than imagined. Heart broken over the loss of his water bending wench to his best friend no less” she said feeling slightly guilty. 

“Who do you refer to” he asked. She didn’t hesitate to tell him “Your son, the Fire lord has brought shame onto our family like never seen before. He has taken Katara the last water bender from the Southern Water tribe as his future Fire lady once they come of age

Father looked like he wanted to choke. He must have had some low and she meant extremely low level of expectations he expected Zuko to conform to. Clearly him bringing in the first water bender into the royal family was below even what he could phantom possible from the disappointment.

Before he could express his rage, she decided to continue “I know father, Zuko is scum, and worth less than the worms in the dirt. Still, this aids us. The Avatar is love sick. He craves attention and compassion. I will serve as his light in his dark time. I will use my charm to woo him, he has shown to me he is easily capable of being manipulated and would go to great bounds to serve his love interest. Once I gain his affections and have him align his support with me, I will beg him to have your bending returned. You will need to play your part and try to stay on the down low, not actively plotting against Zuko. If your fake remorse the fool will take it as true, and gift you you’re bending back. Once that is done, we dispose of him, and begin where we left off” she said explaining the final parts of her plan to regain the throne. The Avatar clearly was in need of support now, and she would serve until he was wrapped around her finger. 

Father’s laugh was louder than she had ever heard before. He was pleased with her. “Azula you wonderfully brilliant girl. You restore my trust in you fully, I have no doubt you are loyal to me and will serve me and your nation. You are not weak like the rest, you are not a disgrace, a failure, you are my daughter and I am very pleased by the fact. I can even admit I was too harsh with you when you came. Your strategy is excellent. My daughter you will be sitting on the Fire throne. You will be the next Fire lord while I rise once again from the ashes as the Phoenix King. Together we will be unstoppable and lay waste to our enemies.” 

This was the height of emotion she had seen from father. Her father loved her, she knew it, her father didn’t think of her as a disgrace, a failure, a…monster, she had a place besides him unlike with Zuko, mother, uncle and the others. Her father loved her and he was proud of her. This was all she ever wanted, so why didn’t it make her happy? Why did it feel…dirty, to be receiving this sort of affection from her father? She didn’t want to let negative thoughts consume her mind now. This was a victory. She had regained her fathers trust and wasn’t bound to Zuko and…the Avatar. She sighed and put on a smile asking father for what she had come for. 

“Father you honor me beyond words. I’m supposed to leave for the journey to find mother in 4 short days. Any information you can provide on the vile woman will be appreciated and aid me in setting up our victory” Azula said knowing father would provide her with what she needed 

He did just that, telling her of the letters, telling her where they were and how each contained a location which her mother held dear and could possibly be. She had what she needed, she bowed her head, thanking her father and told him she would have him free as soon as possible.

As she closed the door of her father’s prison cell, she knew this would be back here again, she just didn’t know when. She spotted the Avatar who was pacing back and forth along the paved hallway of the palace dungeons. He spotted her and rushed over to see if she was fine.

“It’s fine Avatar, we got what we needed, tomorrow morning I’ll locate letters from my mother which will provide us with locations she could be residing in. I will share this information with ZuZu, the water bender and any one else who is important enough tomorrow. For now, I just want to go back up to the palace and go to sleep” she said hoping he would understand that she was not in an overly talkative mood. 

He had a bright warm smile on his face, his nodded his head as they walked back to the palace. “Azula you really proved yourself today. You faced a monster in human flesh who surely wanted nothing but to hurt you, you convinced him you were on his side and got the information we needed. Princess we may have once been enemies but now I’m proud to know someone as brave and strong as you and to be your friend” the Avatar said looking at her like he meant every word. 

She nodded with a kind smile on her face. For some reason…his praise felt so much better than her fathers. She was happy to hear those words come from the Avatar versus the man she had lived to please and serve. She knew she must be losing it and desperately needed sleep. They rest of the walk was in silence, but the moods of both the Avatar and the Fire Nation Princess were much better leaving the dungeons than when they had entered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula hands the letters over to Zuko. They take things easy spending a few days getting to a normal setup. Zuko spends time with her trying to talk and regrow their relation. Aang is more open and talkative around her. Even Suki and Katara are willing to take a step and engage Azula in conversation.
> 
> Having been eating dinner together, the 5 of them on the 3rd night since Azula visited father go through the letters. 
> 
> The 4 letters from Ursa are narrated, with the present members of the Gaang+Azula (not an official member right now) going through and discussing them, with reactions to the letters ranging from anger, to hurt, to happiness to all in between 
> 
> Unlike the Search where Hira'a was the only location Azula had to go, here journey here is quite a bit more extensive, with her having to potentially search all 3 present nations to find her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write even though it was quite long. So my story already was looking to be quite different than the comics, with Zuko being a well liked Fire lord and a competent one. The pairings had been altered, with the reasoning explained a bit. Azula was much more confused here than in canon, and a lot more open minded about what her destiny is? She is still influenced heavily by Ozai having been raised by him mostly. Yet she can appreciate what her eyes see and brain deduces. People leave her, it happened when she was a little kid, and it happened during her defeat in canon. She wants to be able to find why, and has been considering is she messed up? and by extension is Ozai wrong? Is being like Zuko who has shown political competence while maintaining relations with friends and peers and shown to love actually what she has secretly desired her life
> 
> This story will be quite different from the Search, just following a general premise of Azula looking to locate Ursa in an attempt to fix the on going issues she is experiencing (different as here its more trying to find what makes her happy and determining her true identity, while in the Search she was plotting and thought it would lead to her mental health issues being resolved) 
> 
> Decided to leave this chapter off on kind of a cliff hanger. That will be resolved early next chapter, with Toph, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Mai arriving the next day. Azula has so many conversations she doesn't want waiting for her in the near future. 
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are. Appreciate the feedback

The next couple of days were filled with anticipation as Azula prepared herself for the journey to come. She had found the letters exactly where father had said they were. Father when he was ruling had numerous offices throughout the palace. They were scattered throughout the palace, with them being connected and assessable through the underground secret passages below the palace. Azula had basically memorized all the passages and found the one father mentioned with little trouble. There were 4 letters in total, all looking as if they had been resealed after having been read.

She had taken the letters directly to Zuko. Zuko being the fool he was, had embraced her into his arms, knowing the letters served as the first true clue to locating their mother. She would have lashed out at his action, but didn’t want to create a scene and decided to allow him to give her a hug, gross as it was. Zuko decided it was important for his most trusted friends to be with him as he went through the contents of the letter.

Of course, that led to him having the water bender, the Kyoshi warrior and the Avatar be along side them when they were going through the letters a few days later. She noticed the Avatar had decided to sit on the seat besides her during dinner, uninvited. He had been in a chatty mood, talking with the water bender, the Kyoshi warrior and Zuko as if he didn’t have his own issues. He would try and include her into the conversation, with Zuko sharing embarrassing stories about them as children. The water bender and Kyoshi warrior were also more relaxed around her now and tried to be less hostile towards her. The Avatar clearly had been talking to them, pointing that she was getting better and that they should warm up to her.

She would have considered the action offensive (as if she cared how two lowly peasants interacted with her) but after the past few days with the Avatar coming to visit her daily, the two interacting peacefully, and going over fire bending forms (which she could now do publicly having obtained the information from father) she decided having him as an ally right away helped her cause. The boy, pacifist that he may be, had proven to be exceptionally skilled at fire bending. He was not yet thirteen but bent like a seasoned aged master. Their sparring sessions had been enjoyable, well at least for her as she got to test out and determine his skills and gauge for his weaknesses.

The waterbender and Kyoshi warrior had observed the sessions and were tense, expecting her to make an attempt at his life. Zuko when free from his duties as Fire lord would come and watch, some times even showing her a new technique he had been working on. The days following her visit to father had been peaceful and established somewhat of a normal. She was spending time with her enemies but that was fine in order to get information and make them see her as harmless right? She didn’t enjoy walking with her brother through Caldera disguised as citizens, she hadn’t enjoyed going to a nearby restaurant and eating with the 4 of them, seeing them be open and enjoying each others company. This was not how Azula wanted to live right?

She snapped her focus back to the current, as the servants finished cleaning up the table with dinner having concluded. The servants and guards had cleared out with only the five of them remaining in the palace's dining room. Zuko deciding that now was the best time, pulling out the letters she had given to him a few days ago. He hadn’t opened them, sticking to his word that they would go through them together.

“Dinner was excellent and desert even better. I think now that we all have a bit of time on our hands, we can go through the letters that Azula and Aang recovered” her brother said laying the letters onto the table.

She just looked on with a bored expression. She kept her composure externally but internally was curious what her mother had said that made her father keep the letters rather than simply burn them. Was it sheer spite? Knowing that they would never reach who ever mother had intended to send them to due to his control and influence. 

Zuko passed the first letter to the water bender, signaling for her to go through and read the letter out loud to the group.

Katara opened the letter and drew the paper encased inside. She opened the folded paper and started to read from the top

_My dearest Ikem,_

_Today marks the one-year anniversary of my marriage. Zuko turned 3 months a few days ago. I know you have been keeping busy having taken the lead role for the troupes upcoming performance of ‘Love amongst the Dragons’. I knew you would shine and they would cast you as the lead, you always were meant to be the Dragon Emperor. I only wish I could convince Ozai to let me pay one visit home, but his reach is strong and wide. He hasn’t allowed me to keep contact with anyone from Hira’a saying my life is dedicated to him and him alone. I wish he was softer, kinder than perhaps... I could find some solace in this arrangement but he is difficult. Not openly cruel but also not very kind. Zuko is only little over 3 months old and he seems to have heavy expectations on him. He gets irritated whenever my little boy weeps as if he could control himself. I only pray to Agni that he grows to be a better father than husband. I can withstand his behavior but don’t wish for Zuko to endure any struggles from his Ozai._

_I know I have been going on about my worries, I hope you can forgive me for that. I don’t have to many allies within the palace walls. Ozai’s elder brother, crown prince Iroh when at the palace is a supportive figure. I have heard stories of his fierce anger and irrefutable strength, but when he is with me and Zuko he is warm, kind and caring. His son, prince Lu Ten takes after him and loves to be around Zuko, caring deeply for his cousin. It warms me knowing Zuko has him to look up to once he grows. I hope everyone is doing well within the village. I know our friends Ariya and Kizon were considering traveling the world, I wonder perhaps if you could accompany them and explore the world for what it has to offer. The troupe can carry on without 3 of its stars for a little while. I know we had been raised in Hira’a all our lives but I feel it would be for the best if you took a detour around the world. Ikem, I miss you more than I dare to write, my beloved, our fates were not destined to be together. I wish I could be there in your warm embrace but the tides of fate were not in our favor. I only hope you can continue to move on with your life and find new interests, hobbies and perhaps a new love. We will always be rooted together, but there is no purpose in you living constrained down. I wish for you to be happy, free and with little worries. My troubles are temporary and I know Ozai can change and become a better man. I know I can win him over and perhaps in the future he will be glad to visit with me to Hira’a. I only hope you live your life to the fullest and find peace. I end my letter praying you understand this is not me giving you up, my heart will always hold a place for you and I will always wish for the best for you and the others. I hope you don’t take my thoughts as negative and I expect a letter in response from you Mr. Dragon Emperor. Until than take care of your self, heed my advice and let me know wherever it may be that you are so I can write back to you._

_Sincerely_

_Ursa_

The water bender finished the 1st letter and placed it down onto the table. The five of them sat in silence unable to decide how to digest what they had found. Azula was shocked by the letter. Her mother had loved someone before father, no she thought her mother had never loved father, she had loved this Ikem fellow. She saw that Katara had closed in besides Zuko who had tears in the corner of his eyes. He had been hit hard by the pouring love her mother had for him and for Ikem. The water bender tried to calm him before he would speak. The Kyoshi warrior was staring at her with a look of…concern in her eyes. It wasn’t concern for herself or the others. She seemed concerned how Azula had taken to the info, which truth be told was not well.

Azula wanted to make a quip about how unfortunate the Fire lords of this nation were, wed and bed to lying cheating whores but didn’t want to insult the _water bender_ comparing her with her _mother_. She was furious, trying to suppress her anger with all her might. Mother shouldn’t have written this; she couldn’t love some one else. All Azula’s life mother had loved Zuko, she lived for him. She ignored/tolerated her and father. Azula had grown thinking mother was only capable of loving Zuko, giving forth the full throttle of love to him with none being available to others. Azula had mentally played this off as a weakness in her mother, and said Zuko was weak so she attached herself to him, with nothing remaining for her or father. However, that was false. This letter showed elsewise. Mother had loved Ikem first. She had loved him furiously before being married off to father. If mother was capable of loving someone other than Zuko…why had she never loved her. She blanked out, trying to tune out the others and envision the future to come once Ursa was brought back to the palace. 

Aang noticed the mood around the table, with Katara consoling Zuko (a thought which still burned more than it should if he were being honest), Suki was just looking concerned, and Azula being unresponsive and in her own world. Aang decided it fell to the Avatar to take initiative.

“Wow that was a lot to unpack for the first letter, am I right?” he said sounding like he was unsure what could be said to cheer them up. 

Azula and Zuko both sent icy glares at his direction. She didn’t like doing things Zuko did, but damn it the woman was mother to both of them. For different reasons both were upset and thought that Aang was belittling their troubles. Suki and Katara both looked troubled by his contribution as well.

Aang realized this quickly putting his hands up in defense and letting them know he didn’t mean to offend.

“Whoa you misunderstand me Zuko and Azula. I would never mock your situations. I know you both are hurting and I only want the pain you’re feeling to go away. I just meant, we know a lot more than we did before we had the letter, and it gives us a starting point on where to go look for lady Ursa” he said in a tone which let it be known clearly he was being sincere.

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment he had thought Aang…was taking his anger with him out here. He mentally ridiculed himself for thinking Aang would ever do that. Aang who had forgiven him after being hunted down by Zuko for close to a year. Aang was struggling to accept his and Katara’s love and he respected that not wanting to rush him for when they would have a talk to talk away all his hearts frustrations. Zuko just put on a brave face and went through what he saw as important from the letter.

“Your right Aang, sorry for thinking you were being a jerk” he said as Aang brought forth a smirk to his face. “This letter was filled with important information. We now know of a man by the name of Ikem who was my mothers…lover. We also know of Ariya and Kizon who were close friends of my mother and this Ikem fellow. Mother was from Hira’a, a small town within the Fire nation. Mother was raised there all her life before being arranged to marry father. Azula you know the surrounding lands around Hira’a, do you think they people of the town would actively protect and hide mother there and would doing so be possible with father having her movements monitored since she left?”

They waited for a response but none came back, Zuko noticed the look on his sister’s face, it was similar to the one she had when she was hunting him down at the Western Air Temple a few months ago. Azula… she was angry, hurt and no doubt had her mind thinking self-depreciating things. This was not good. He knew he had to reach to her and make sure she was fine before she snapped. He could not have the progress she had been making wiped out tonight. This was supposed to be a chance for them to grow closer and repair their relation. He had purposely waited to have the letters be read together. He knew Azula pretended it didn’t matter but she wanted to know about mother just like him and doing so together allowed them to bond and share their emotions with each other.

As he was getting up to go to her, he noticed Aang had already beaten him to the punch. He was besides her with both his hands planted firmly on her shoulders. He considered this, when did Aang get so confident around his sister?

“Aang perhaps you should be a bit more careful, she seems…not fully there right now and I don’t want you hurt” Suki said looking prepared for a fight to breakout.

“Don’t worry Suki, I got this” he reassured her.

What Aang did next was surprising to all in the room. He started shaking Azula back and forth swiftly, while telling her with conviction “Hey Azula you told me that I was being a weak little *****, when I went all silent emo whenever a certain topic came up. You told me being passive and weak wasn’t going to fix my issue, you forced me to talk and it helped. I don’t know how you’re feeling right now, neither does Zuko, Katara or Suki. We want to know and we want to understand why your hurt, please we want you to trust us and get better. If you can't share your grief right now that is fine, tell us when your ready. But you can't give up and consort to badly hidden rage. Your own planner, our strategist, the brains of operations, at least until Sokka arrive. We need you ”.

If Aang wasn’t the Avatar, Zuko would have probably laid a fist on him for being so aggressive with his sister. He couldn’t be so foolish to think it would wor—

One moment Azula was in a trance not acknowledging anything around her, the next she had Aang flat on his ass lying on the marble floor, sitting on top of him with his hands held above his head. It was disturbing for him to see, and everyone else was too shocked to really make a defense against Azula.

“Thank you, Avatar, for the wisdom. I appreciate the _help_ , but am in no mood to be grabbed. I'll ignore the comparison to the tribesman out of mercy, and just take the compliment. Next time though don't grab me and imply I'm weak and being a little *****. Remember that and you won’t end with me on top of you”.

Azula said looking down at the boy. He didn’t struggle back against her pressure. She couldn’t deny that his decision had snapped her from the trance she had fallen into, and stopped the mind-boggling thoughts that kept repeating inside her mind.

She had been imagining finding mother along with Ikem, they come back to the Palace only for them to throw her into the dungeon cells with father, mother telling her she never loved her in her life because Azula was a monster, a being incapable of being loved, and the only family she wanted was Ikem, Zuko and now Katara with no room for herself.

She found that the water bender, the Kyoshi warrior had a series of giggles while Zuko released a loud groan like he could not believe what he had heard. She didn’t understand what was so funny in what she had said. It took a few moments to think which direction they were going before she realized. Oh…crap

The Avatar on the bottom and her above on top of him… she shot above him so fast that one could be forgiven for thinking the Avatar was carrying the plague. The Avatar looked confused at it all, luckily for her. He was still an innocent wide-eyed child who didn’t understand the implications of what she had said in her slip up

“Stop your needless giggles” she shot towards the Kyoshi warrior and Water bender. They seized but still had a smug smirk on their faces.

They took a few moments to get rearranged and let things settle down. She was seated once again with the Avatar a seat over to her right.

“Azula, I know that letter was intense. I was wondering if you wanted to share anything or are you good to move on” the water bender asked her in a friendly tone.

“I have little to say about the letter, it was valuable giving us what we need to move on. I slipped up and over thought some stuff in my head, giving me anxiety. It was a minor mistake; don’t assume I am weak willed and can’t handle this” she said in self defense.

“We know your not weak, you did give us hell while on Ozai’s side remember” the Kyoshi warrior said. She seemed to like to remind Azula of her failures and how she had been brought to join these odd cast of misfits. To her it was probably playful, but to Azula it just furthered her confusion as she knew she hadn’t left Ozai, she couldn’t abandon father, he wouldn’t let her.

“Lets just carry onto the second letter. I’m confident in my sister and know she is already using the information from the letter to develop a brilliant strategy to bring mother back” Zuko said in a tone clearly trying flatter her. She didn’t say anything but took the compliment silently. He passed the second letter to Suki.

“Suki would you do the honors?” he asked, as she took the letter and held it to her face. She quickly began reading it

_Dear Ikem,_

_Today my daughter Azula turned 3 years old. She is already bending brilliant small flames. Raising her has been…different. Much different than with Zuko. I knew Ozai wanted another child after finding Zuko not good enough. The man unfortunately is fixated on his obsession with the throne. He demanded another child, one he said he would raise on his own accord. I can see he has his eyes on molding my daughter and I find my self some what helpless to him. I wish to protect my daughter; she may be a bit difficult but she is still my baby girl. I love her with all my heart, and will do what I must to protect her innocence. I know my position is not great with Ozai forcing me to choose between Zuko and her but I won’t give in. His control and influence in the Fire nation is almost sadly as high as crown prince Iroh’s. He has made the right friends, no not friends, he has found people whose selfish lusts he can fulfil should he come to win the throne, and they have hedged their bets on him. I know my previous letter did not reach you, otherwise you would have surely responded. I just want you to know my sweet Ikem, that I will manage. I have grown stronger, wiser having to play this convoluted game here in Caldera. I am glad you took to my advice (I know you never received it, but I am still taking credit) and left Hira’a. I found out from crown prince Iroh, about a travelling acting quintet who go from city to city across the Earth Kingdom performing various shows and plays._

_From Iroh’s accounts two of the members fit the description of how I recall Ariya and Kizon. He told me the other two members were both of the water tribes, a female bender from the South and one a male bender from the North. I am overjoyed you have found a new meaning in life and have found new friends from different places who you can trust and call to. I wish I could meet them; I wish to hug Ariya and tease Kizon, but most importantly I wish I could be by your side my love. Fate is most cruel. I had hoped after 6 years of marriage to Ozai, I could find it in myself to love the man. I wanted to win his affections and have him grow to love me, my children and the world as a whole. I know you know me as fierce and competitive natured (I wonder if Azula will get this from me, as I can see sweet Zuko doesn’t). I am not one to give up and defied the odds countless times in our youths. I am not giving up on my life, my future. I will do what I must to protect Zuko and Azula, they are all I have right now. I have accepted that I can’t love Ozai perhaps I can’t love anyone else besides you. I don’t wish to startle you or trouble you, I still hope you have found newer, fresher love. Love which isn’t sealed and locked away. It will bring me joy finding out you have found some cute Si Wongi lady to take as your wife. While surprised you would go that far east to the deserts of Si Wong, I know Ariya is an explorer at heart and you wish to spread the troupes name far and wide. I have asked Ozai before about returning to Hira’a but with you and the others traveling across the populated villages of Si Wong, Azerbai, Kazak, Demucus, & the famous Misty Palms Oasis I wonder if I could convince him to take us there as a vacation once the war has been won. _

_I suppose that will have to do for now with the paper running thin. I only want you to know I have taken extra caution in sending this letter. I am using a secret network of travelers which should be out from Ozai’s reach. Iroh advised me of this network and I hope that my letter can reach you and I have a reply back from you shortly. Until then,_

_Sincerely_

_Ursa_

Suki finished reading the letter with her gaze turning to upwards to the others. The reactions weren’t quite as intense for Zuko and Azula this time.

Azula just took the information in stride. Her mother still loved this man, she wanted him desperately that much was obvious enough. She couldn’t help but have her heart flutter as she recalled how mother had called Azula her _baby girl_ and admitted to loving her. It was…nice, it debunked her theory that mother thought of her as a monster since she was born. Mother did seem to find herself troubled with raising her but she had defended her. That must count for something right? Mother didn’t need to mention her repeatedly in her little love letter if she had hated her then right?

“I didn’t know lady Ursa was competitive, fierce and—” Azula cut off the water bender “stubborn as a bull” she said with a raised brow towards her brother. He had a smile on his face.

“Mom was a fighter, maybe not physically but she was sharp, protective and knew how to win. I can see a lot of her in you Azula” Zuko said warmly.

“Please I’m nothing like her, as if I would want to be. She may have been those things once but I don’t remember her being like”.

“Perhaps you were too young to really pay attention to her Azula” the Avatar said. It had been the first time he had graced her with his voice since she tackled him down. She had avoided looking towards him still embarrassed from her earlier idiotic comment.

“Aang could be right, you were only 9 when your mother left. You were also kept away from her, if the letter holds true. I mean staying with…your _father_ it must have made it hard to focus on your mother and her nature outside of what you saw on the surface”. Suki said casually.

Azula scoffed at that. Her mother didn’t have some alter personality which she failed to see. Her mother didn’t play the role of the damsel to protect her and Zuko, her mother was naturally weak, that is what father had taught her. It was why she had to leave the night Fire lord Azulon passed. She wanted to reject the notion outright but…she had up till now considered her mother only capable of loving Zuko. She found from the first letter that was not the case with her love for Ikem burning with the intensity of a hundred suns. The second letter showed her that she had been mistaken about never loving her. Mother wouldn’t lie to Ikem right? She had said she loved her when she was three. Azula wondered to herself what had changed after that, why did mother think her a monster only a few short years later?

“There is good and bad from the letter” Katara said getting everyone’s attention towards her.

“What do you meant Kat” Zuko said without realizing how pitiful he sounded trying to sweet talk the girl. He could at least have the decency to refrain himself in front of the heart broken boy.

The Avatar didn’t mind it much if his reaction was to be considered. He just waited for Katara- the water bender she corrected herself, she didn’t have to give her this much respect in her own thoughts, she was her enemy, Azula couldn’t afford to forget that.

“The good is that we know have more precise information on where lady Ursa could have gone after being banished. The bad news is it’s a quite extensive search. The Si Wong desert is vast and the 4 mentioned locations are spread apart. It could take a month to cover them all even with Appa, the 4 villages are cities in all but name, with close to 500,000 people in each of the first three mentioned locations and about another 100,000 residing in Misty Palms Oasis” the water bender explained.

She was right unfortunately; the search had gotten more complicated. If Hira’a was a prime location for where their mother could be, then Azerbai, Kazak, Demucus, & the famous Misty Palms Oasis were great alternatives to consider. She knew of the places, each having a different culture from the next. Mostly sand benders resided there, but the locations had their fare share of non benders and earth benders. Mother could have fit in quite easily there. 

“Your right Katara, not only is the search more complicated now, it will require a more subtle approach, with no assurance the people of these large villages would be forgiving if they found the former Fire lady had been residing in their homes while the war had been raging. They may turn uncooperative or worse make irrational decisions putting her in danger” the Kyoshi warrior summarized. Azula could see that the Avatar and his friends had some degree of critical thinking.

“Don’t worry Suki, we can adjust right Azula?” the Avatar looked at her hopefully.

Azula knew she must be getting weaker being surrounded by him and his lot. She found her desire to break his spirits far lower than it would have been a week ago. She just nodded her head, before asking the lingering doubts about the plan.

“That is fine and all, but I’m curious brother” she said framing her statement towards Zuko, who knew she had found some sort of oversight they were missing

“About what Azula?” he asked her patiently waiting for her response.

“The Kyoshi warrior pointed these desert peasants may hold a grudge against mother for being the wife of Fire lord Ozai. If that is the case, what would their reactions be towards the daughter of Fire lord Ozai, who spent considerable time destroying the Earth kingdom and planned to defeat them come Sozin’s comet?” she knew Zuko had provided the Earth kingdom with something they really wanted, which allowed for her to avoid standing trial to the Earth King, she thought now was the time to find out.

Before Zuko could give his response, Aang blurted in and defender her.

“Azula that is in the past, you have changed for the better. You see the wrong in your actions and are working to fix that. The people of the Earth kingdom may have hated who you once were but you can show to them that person is long gone and in place is a person worth helping”.

She was silent not knowing how to respond to him. He defended her; he was her enemy as he opposed father but…it still felt nice to hear. She wanted to belief what he said was true but she couldn’t. Not with her and his objectives from the search for mother being so different.

“See Azula, you have the Avatar vouching for you, now no one will dare be hostile and spiteful towards you and the others. And trust me I know form experience, having the Avatar on your side makes all your problems magically disappear.” Zuko said in a joke like manner.

Katara and Suki looked amused. Aang seemed pleased he had Zuko’s support for…whatever it was he was considering.

“Please brother, you can’t be so foolish to think that true. The Earth King wants my head, his ministers and generals likewise. What stops him from having an army camped outside the Si Wong Desert ready to march me to my death?” she questioned not letting him joke aside from telling her how he was truly buying her freedom outside the Fire nation.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about King Kuei. He is a man of his words. He vowed to allow Zuko and any people he choose free access across his kingdom so long as they follow the governing bodies rules” the water bender replied.

“Yes, but how did he reach such a conclusion? Why would he decide to do so knowing you could send anyone including me? I can’t simply take your word at face value. You can’t expect that I believe in you all so blindly, not this soon right? We…were enemies just a few short weeks ago. I feel I am entitled to know what exactly it is that Zuko is doing which allows me immunity to enter the Earth Kingdom and the Water tribes should that be required? Wouldn’t you say that is fair Avatar?” She asked letting them know she was serious and demanded information. No more playing around the issue. Azula wanted answers and knew Aa—the Avatar was her best bet to either provide them or support her claim and nudge the others to do so.

“She is right you know. Azula has proven herself to me and I want to think she has surprised all of you as well. She deserves to know these things Zuko”. He said in support of her.

“Your right Aang. Azula know that I never meant to keep this from you because of a lack of trust or something dumb like that. I have said it before and I’m saying it again, I trust you. I only didn’t disclose this because I was…afraid of burdening you and a bit of your reaction towards the items given up by the Fire nation. I didn't know how you would react and did not feel like being lectured about being a poor leader who yielded to protect his baby sister”.

She raised her brow at that. What had the dummy given to the other nations to get them to stop persecuting her and to let them enter their lands?

“Azula, the Earth Kingdom was demanding either heavy repatriations or your and Ozai’s lives. They were being irrational both ways demanding more than we could bare in coin and intended to use it in a manners which wouldn’t assist their governing leaders, business merchants and citizens to see their economies grow. I wasn’t giving my sister over to them to die. Ozai’s life I couldn’t…care less for even if I wanted to” Zuko spoke with the slight pause when discussing giving up father, making it apparent that he couldn’t truly give father up either.

“I showed mercy towards Ozai, sparring him from being publicly executed. He will stay within his current prison until the day he dies” Zuko said with an underlying rage in his voice. She didn’t say anything about that. Zuko…had his own problems with father. She realized he probably couldn’t say how he truly felt about father…not in front of all of them.

“I wasn’t going to plunge my nation into debt and crisis and I wasn’t sacrificing my sister. Me, Katara and Sokka found an alternative solution. One which the Earth Kingdom lords, generals and powerful merchants wanted. We brought in Earth Kingdom lords from the colonies and small cities to serve here in the Fire nation, giving them high ranking roles, giving them lordship over recently vacated lands. We provided wealthy and influential merchants with positive business opportunities here in the Fire nation which allowed for them to have access to highly lucrative materials and contracts which could bring high levels of income which was taxed within the Earth Kingdoms going back to the people, serving as reparations in a sense, but being more lasting and having a direct impact. We found that opening profitable free trade between the two nations was something the Earth Kingdom really desired as the Fire nation is still the most technologically advanced nation, with resources and materials they can make great use of. Finally, as a token of good faith and to show we viewed them as equals and allies, we provided them with the designs to our Air ships. They jumped at the chance as those at least in their eyes still were machines of war which created imbalance between the nations” Zuko finished waiting for her reaction.

She considered it all. She couldn’t believe it. Her brother along with the water bender and her dolt of a brother had created a plan even better than she could have in the short time they spent negotiating. The decision stimulated both nations economies, rebuilt relations between the two nations, increased trade and dependency on each other and even levelled the playing field should another war break out. She didn’t have much to say and just let her non reaction to it all intend to serve as her approval on his choices considering he gave less upfront than he brought back for the Fire nation, especially with him already having been in a weakened position as he refused to sacrifice her.

The water bender carried on, addressing the second part of her original question “The water tribes support Zuko for numerous reasons. The South because my father met him and saw he wanted to help rebuild the world during the war. My father, Chief Hakoda is well respected in both tribes, serving as an grand ambassador between both nations of sorts. His word while not absolute holds a certain degree of respect and demands consideration from the other leaders of our tribes. With Zuko opening trade between the tribes and the Fire nation they saw it as a gesture of diplomatic relations which intended to restore the sunken economies of the water tribes. Zuko also promised financial aid utilizing some of the excess financial aid secured from…disposed generals, lords and highly wealthy officials’ assets to help rebuild both tribes. Finally, the most significant and deciding factor which brought the tribes to accept Zuko and allow for you to have a 2nd chance, was his pledge to take me as his wife and become the future Fire lady of this nation”.

She stared at her, then to Zuko neither seemed startled. Her gaze shifted to the Kyoshi warrior who seemed like this was old information. At last, it glanced to her right towards the Avatar. His knuckles looked pale white and he was breathing quietly in through his nose.

She thought she understood now. Katara…loved her brother. She truly did. She wanted to be there for him above all else. She chose Zuko over the Avatar. That must have hurt him as if, but they both used politics to justify this, fearful of him that he would try to hurt them otherwise. She thought she had learned a great deal about the Avatar recently and could see this would hurt him greatly, it would anger him more than the initial rejection as he would think he was a terrible friend and person, needing to be justified to and planned for. His friends came with this plan and argued it was for the greater good of the world (which it probably was from the way international relations were right now). The Avatar hated that his friends couldn’t trust him to outright tell him of their love, he hated they feared him and his reaction. He hated thinking they saw him at his worst as a…monster. One you had to be careful around, otherwise you would be subject to its wrath. It reminded her of how people...thought of her if she were honest. 

Azula knew that the union between the two nations was huge. The Fire nation had been the dominant nation for over one-hundred years. The clout which came with being Fire lord and Fire lady was indescribable. Even now with the nations aiming to be more balanced, these positions had a status which was hard to deny. The Southern and Northern tribes could be proud knowing the Fire nation through this alliance stopped viewing them as insignificant, worthless snow savages who were so far beneath them that their existence alone was horrible enough. This pending marriage was strategic, political as much as it was love between her brother and the water bender. She had taken her time to digest it all, and realized she should show some semblance of grace and gratitude to them.

“Thank you for that. I appreciate your detailed explanation and am honored you and Zuko confided this to me” she said looking at the water bender who looked startled at the nicety for a moment before shining her with a bright smile.

Suki took this as cue to keep things moving, upon having placed a glance at Aang who looked ready to walk out from the room any moment if the topic didn’t shift

“Well, that was fun and lengthy, but let’s get back to things. We have four or five places they can begin the search with 2 more letters to go. Aang… do you want to take this one” Suki asked him gently.

He turned towards her, took the letter, opened it and prepared himself to read it to the others

_Dear Ikem,_

_I must be a greater fool than even Kizon. I write to you expecting fully well this letter won’t ever reach you, only to satisfy my heart. I…miss you more than I can express. Zuko is doing well. He is nearly 9 years old and coming along finely. His bending has improved and he has even picked up the use of Dual swords, learning from the esteemed Master Piando. Seeing my baby boy excel makes me proud beyond words. He is the light in the eternal darkness which has accompanied me during the near decade spent in this hell. I only wish I could connect with Azula as well. She is…a prodigy. Her fire bending is unlike others before her. **I hate it.** She reminds me of Ozai in her mannerisms, **I hate it.** She is only 7 yet enjoys manipulating and lying like her beast of a father, **I hate it.** I find that she hurts the little turtle ducks in the palaces gardens and tries to teach Zuko to do the same. **I hate it**_ **.** _There is so much of the way she behaves I hate, but I find myself helpless but to love her. She is…precious to me. I would give my life and my nation if it meant protecting her from Ozai. She is still young and I have hope she can change. I only pray that Zuko doesn’t ever abandon her. She needs him and he needs her. Ozai is the monster which destroys every ray of hope I have in life, yet I can’t blame him alone for how she is. I have been too…distant, perhaps to focused towards Zuko who I have been focused on protecting from Ozai’s wrath as he despises the boy. Azula as a result is drawn towards the fiend. The more effort I put to protecting Zuko, the tighter Ozai’s grip gets on Azula. I wish I was strong enough to stop him but… I am not. It hurts Ikem, it hurts so much knowing my children are beginning to hate one another and the cause of this is their Ozai. I…I just want things to return to normal._

_The way they should have been. The way we had dreamed before this cursed marriage. Me & you living together, enjoying life & performing for the world to see. If Azula had been yours instead of Ozai’s I know things could be different. I know my daughter is not bad, she is not a monster even if I may have called her that in anger. She is my sweet little turtle dove. If I was the old Ursa, I would have fought tooth and nail to protect her and Zuko, but…I’m not, I’m not the same Ursa, Ikem. I just wish to see you once more. One glance, one conversation and I feel as if my troubles will be lifted. Though my first letter all those years ago never reached you, I had hoped then you could move on with life, finding a new path to live on and someone else to embrace in your arms. A part of me still hopes for that, but…I can’t lie. I find myself dreaming about life with you. Being with you, Ariya, Kizon and the rest of the new troupe. Going from nation to nation, city to city, home to home free from all the horrid troubles of politics in Caldera. I wish more than anything that I could be yours. _

_I apologize for babbling; my pain is mine and it should not bring you down. I intend to deliver this letter my self to two trusted agents who will be travelling shortly for Kyoshi Island. I have made two copies, with both messengers taking different routes to Kyoshi Island in hopes of giving Ozai the slip. They promised me that they would find a way to get the letter to you as you and the others tour Chimney Island in the Southern water tribe. I pray to Agni, to Tui and La, to any spirit who has forsaken me and left me in this hell to have mercy and let this letter reach you. I wish I could say more but… it’s hard having a conversation with yourself. I await your response, my love._

_Sincerely Ursa_

Azula was quiet, so many emotions raged within her. She was hurt, confused, angry, sad, disappointed, yet at the same time happy, hopeful, eager, and proud. Her mother…still loved her, she regretted her actions, she wanted to be better, to protect Azula just like she did for Zuko. Azula couldn’t do this right now. She couldn’t talk about what she was experiencing and what she wanted to say at the moment. She needed to move forward for both her and Zuko’s sake. Zuko looked like he wanted to puke. Mother…she had been losing it the last few years. The mother she remembered well had been a defeated woman, having fallen to Oz—father. It hurt to acknowledge, but she wished she could see her mother before all of the pain and hurt. More than anything she wanted to see her as she was before marrying father.

“This letter gives us a 3rd location to consider. Chimney Island, Katara is this place lik—” she was cut off from her question by Zuko

“Azula you’re just going to ignore everything? How can you be so calm, mother…he hurt her, more than I could have ever imagined? He hurt us his own children. THE BASTARD, HE STOLE OUR MOTHER FROM US, HE HURT HER UNTIL SHE WAS BROKEN, TOOK OUR ONE CHANCE AT HAPPINESS, I’M GOING TO KILL HIM” Zuko roared shooting up from his seat looking ready to go kill father in cold blood. The dragon had woken, seeing his anger brought back terrible memories. Father at his worst. Zuko’s anger resembled father so much right now, she found herself frozen in fear. The water bender was concerned to trying to get him to calm down, pleading he not dishonor himself by letting his rage consume him. The Kyoshi warrior was helping her restrain him, she didn’t use her weapons, not on the Fire lord but she looked close to having a choice.

Aang had been observing things, not sure when the moment to step in was. He decided enough was enough. Used his staff to bend air towards Zuko, it hit him and with a thud Zuko’s back hit a nearby wall. He looked slightly dazed but not overly hurt.

“Zuko, you have to calm down. This isn’t you, this much anger…its not right. This is your father living through you. Ozai is wicked, truly evil and…he deserves to die. But…your better than that, your much better than him. He is a coward Zuko, you are not. You’re my friend, my Sifu, & my brother. I can’t see you this hurt, I can’t let him hurt you anymore. I promised I would help return you and Azula’s mother before, but now I swear on everything I stand for as a monk to bring her back. And I mean it Zuko, I'll bring the real her. I’m going to find her buddy I promise. I’ll find Ikem and her friends if needed as well. I will help give you two the life you deserved; the life stolen by Ozai”.

Zuko just stared at Aang, he was right. Zuko was better, he had to be better. He swore that he wouldn’t become his father. He had to believe in them. They would bring mother back. He would help them once she was back. Mother would get everything she deserved, everything stolen from her by Ozai and Azulon. He got up dried the tears which freely flowed down his eyes, and approached Aang. He opened his arms and pulled him into a hug. Zuko hugged Aang like a long-lost brother. He had so much to say to him, but he couldn’t... not right now. Aang was tense at first, before relaxing. He returned the hug in full stride.

“Come here Suki, Katara and Azula. It’s time for a group hug” Aang said not wanting to exclude the rest of his friends. Katara rushed in and embraced the two, feeling like this was something they needed to do in order to reconnect and spark the flame which had been dying in their friendship. Suki proceed to grab Azula by her wrist, pull her up and drag her into the group hug.

They were warm, and soft and…safe. She felt safer than ever before. She felt like she belonged, like she could be truly happy. She hugged them for longer than perhaps necessary but right now she needed it. After a few minutes, they all let go.

“This feels like the crazy dramatic therapy session we all needed” Zuko pointed with a smile.

Azula smiled back. They took their seats. Now that everything was calm Azula knew she needed to ask the wat—Katara about Chimney Island. She corrected herself, mid thought. She would use their names when speaking to them, it was the least...she could do. They had genuinely given her a chance, honestly accepted her, it hurt thinking of what was to come, how she would need to betray their trusts and take the throne from ZuZu. It hurt to think about, she forced herself to ask her question to Katara. 

“Katara, do you think my mother could find shelter Chimney island?

“Honestly Azula, I think its possible. I know people of the water tribes have quite a different appearance than Westerners which would make lad—your mother quite easy to spot as an outsider, but Chimney Island has a population of less than 20,000. It’s small, inhibited by non warriors. The people of the tribes are caring, the value family above all else. It is possible if Ikem returned with one of the 2 mentioned water benders in his troupe from earlier, they would have allowed him to live there, meaning your mother could have decided to go there and found a home waiting for her”.

Azula nodded. Chimney island was far from the Palace, far from Hira’a and the mentioned spots in Si Wong. Still, she would search it. She would search the seas, and the skies if it meant finding mother. She needed no... she wanted to see mother now. Her mission didn’t specify mother end up hurt or worse. She could return with her. Father wanted his power back and the throne. She had to oblige in that right? Being a duty-bound daughter was who she was, it was who Azula was, she couldn’t put off her duty even if her heart had a desire to, right?

Suki pointed out what everyone had glossed over. “Guys, your mom said that there were two letters she had sent to Kyoshi Island. We only found one. Perhaps Ozai only caught one of them and the other got to Kyoshi Island but never got past? If that’s the case it could still be there, the mail & delivery system at home is extremely…outdated and poorly maintained I hate to say. If the letter is in the storage building it means it the carrier arrived to Kyoshi Island, he would have had to give his name, bending status and other identification details. This info would be kept in journals which are stored in the same building as the mail, and no journal is ever thrown out in case a delivery goes wrong and can be tracked back. I, could check for you guys…I mean when I return there for the quarterly 3-day meeting for Kyoshi Warriors next month.”

Azula knew this was something Suki didn’t need to do; she was going above and out her way to assist. An enemy wouldn’t this for her right? Suki…was helping her and Zuko out of the kindness of her heart. She helped them despite all they had done to her and her home. Zuko had apologized and had been forgiven. Her on the other hand… she had imprisoned the girl and her friends. Sent her to the boiling rock where she spent months facing no doubt horrible conditions and was subjected to physical torture. Despite all that she had made the offer. Azula knew an apology was in tact, one she sincerely meant though it would have to wait and be done in private. Azula would need to betray them all in the future, but she could appreciate what they were doing for her at the moment. She could find a way to be kinder and more appreciative. She could perhaps even find a way for father to spare Suki, Katara, her brother and…Aang. She put aside the thought, and did what she had rarely done in her life, thanked someone for their kindness.

“Thank you, Suki. Zuko and I appreciate this, and are in your debt” she said hoping her voice came across as sincere.

Suki just put forward a smile and had a look in her eye which looked like she might hold Azula up to that one day.

Zuko held the final letter. He tried to avoid her gaze before speaking. “Zula…this is mom’s last letter. Her last point of contact we have. I know you may think this is idiotic but I can’t open it and read it. To me it would be accepting she is gone forever, and won’t be back. Not being able to help in the search, I feel li- “she cut him off by walking towards him and placing an arm on his shoulder. It was meant to be supporting and uplifting. From his reaction it seemed it was.

“I’ll take this Zuko. Mother…isn’t gone. We will find her. I will find her and bring her home brother. You know I’m not one to accept failure lightly” she said as she walked back to her seat and sat down. The Avatar stared at her looking as if he intended to check to see if she was alright. She just nodded her head with a smile towards him, which was returned with a wider crooked grin on his face.

She peeled open the final letter. This was written within the last two years mother had spent in the palace. It was from the time she best remembered mother. The time when she saw her mother having enough love to spare only for Zuko, finding a way to say good bye before leaving to him and ignoring her completely. She put aside the pain which stemmed from that thought and began reading the final letter.

_Dear Ikem,_

_A few short hours ago I murdered my father-in-law, also known to many as Fire lord Azulon in his sleep using herbicidal poison. I feel no guilt nor any regret over the action. The man was as much a monster as his son. I know you won’t see this letter. After the failure 2 years ago, I have given up hope. One letter was discovered by Ozai with him taunting me for my failure. The 2 nd letter must have been destroyed or lost, as Ozai never found it but I know if it had reached you, you would have come to Caldera to speak with me in person. Ozai will see this letter, and of him I have little fear. Read to your heart’s contents you bastard. I know will be reunited with Zuko one day. I know he will protect his baby sister and stop her from becoming a cruel monster like you. You got your throne, but I know and you know you are incompetent, unfit to ever rule this nation. You spread hate and destruction where ever you go. You won’t win though, know this Ozai, your defeat will be swift and sharp. As long as the other nations stand the Fire nation will never win this war, not when an incompetent manipulative snake such as yourself reigns as ruler. I helped you take the throne; you have sworn to spare Zuko from any more harm. Zuko may remain with you, but he will always be my child, my baby boy who knows right from wrong. You may think Azula is yours but your wrong once more. Azula is mine, she was and will always be mine. I failed her as a mother by letting you get her claws on her. Still, I know she is strong, fierce and unrelenting like her mother once was. _

_She doesn’t know right from wrong yet, but Zuko will teach her, Iroh will help her. You and like-minded weak men who are committed to your evil ways will fall. You used the death of your own nephew, poor sweet Lu Ten to steal this throne from Iroh. He would have made ten times the fire lord you will. You stepped over the corpse of your own nephew, your blood, Azula and Zuko’s own cousin to sit on that throne. You are cursed by the gods. You are a kin slayer, I might have committed the act of killing Azulon, but you planned and arranged for it all. Leaving no option to me. Willing to sacrifice Zuko, my baby boy to further your own cause._

_By the time this letter is within your grasp I will be gone far out of your reach. I will find refuge. I will find my friends, I will locate Ikem and find peace and happiness. The throne will wear you down, your arrogance will wear you down, and you will fall soon. Order will find a means to defeat you even if it costs everything, that I am sure of. My final mention towards you is to keep your word and protect Zuko and Azula. You need the two of them to rule. You will stay Fire lord so long as you have 2 heirs. Harm them and your reign ends swiftly you vile worthless creature._

_Ikem, I recently bid farewell to Azula in her room and am set to leave this hell hole behind. My baby girl, I love you so much. Mama wishes she could be there for you; she wishes she could take you and Zuko with her. I regret this is goodbye my daughter, not forever we will meet again my heart knows it. I only pray Agni and the rest to keep you safe and close to your brother. Ikem I will seek you; I will scorch the earth to find you and the others, I know you have travelled far across the world but I will find you my beloved. I only wish I could have brought my daughter Azula and Zuko with me. Zuko… my heart weeps at the thought of not being able to see him grow into a man. I know he is strong and he will persevere. Zuko will grow into an honorable and great man, and an even greater Fire lord when Ozai falls. Ikem my love, we will be reunited someday. When this is all over, we will find Azula and start a new family. It will be just me, you, Azula and your son Zuko._

_Sincerely,_

_Ursa_

Azula finished, dropping the letter to the ground eyed widened staring at Zuko. Zuko…was Ursa and Ikem’s son, he wasn’t Ozai’s son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Zuko go over the 4th letter, their reactions different with no one knowing what just happened. Is Zuko a Bastard child? If so why did Ozai not kill him when Ursa left? Azula feels something isn't right, something cant be right, Zuko is her brother, right?
> 
> Aang, Katara and Zuko spend sometime by the pond talking things through and going over the issues which have plagued them since the end of the war
> 
> Sokka, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee arrive to the palace. Mai and Sokka have meetings scheduled with ambassadors of the Fire nation for the week. They see Azula, no one has really given an update on her health. Sokka is confused why everyone is okay with her sitting casually with them in the dining chambers? The dinner is long but it lets Sokka and Toph get to know Azula a bit better and see who she is when she isn't chasing them trying to capture them
> 
> Last Azula gets to talk with Mai and Ty lee. Feeling guilty about how things turned out between the three of them, after seeing Katara, Toph, and Suki and how friendly they were during dinner, she regrets it all. Should she apologize? Should she make light of the past and order them to be friends with her? She is confused and her nightmares don't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is complete. The past 2 chapters have been heavy on dialogue, with Azula being around everyone for only so long. The main story will follow Azula, Aang, Toph, and Ty lee on the search for her mom, with secondary plot following Zuko/Katara and Sokka. Right now the preparations for the journey are nearly complete with Azula leaving the day after tomorrow. 
> 
> Future chapters will be more descriptive and have more action as Azula will find not everyone is so accepting that she has changed and potentially some spirit world shenanigan's 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. What was good? What was bad? What is something you would want changed? and what is something you would like to see in the future? I will consider any suggestions put forth and may incorporate them into the story if they make sense within the plot and direction of the chapter. Thanks

Zuko couldn’t believe what he had heard, he doubted any of them could. Zuko…wasn’t Ozai’s son. This simply could not be true; no this would mean...he had no right to the throne, and his reign was false, Azula wasn't his full sister and he had stolen her birthright. The thought of it all being true got him irrationally angry. This had to be some sort of lie…crafted by Azula. _Azula always lies_ he remembered.

He had thought their relation was slowly but surely growing, and his patience and outward support toward his sister was helping her find peace and happiness. He couldn’t believe that his sister would go to such extents, openly lying to him and his friends. The letter had to be false…Ozai must have put her up to this. The thought made him violently angry, he suppressed the rage within his bones and decided he need to see the letter with his own eyes.

He walked over swiftly and snatched the letter from the dining table. His sister glanced up towards him, her expression…it seemed genuine. Unlike how she would be when she typically was manipulating him, she seemed hurt, confused, and even…a bit scared.

Katara, Suki and Aang were staring at him with fearful expressions. He realized they expected something bad to break out soon. He put that thought aside and looked down to the letter with his own eyes. It was without a doubt…mom’s writing, it was just the way he remembered. This letter…it couldn’t have been forged; this was mom’s writing of that he was sure. He fell down to his seat exasperated not knowing what to do. Mom…why had she never told him this? Why had she kept it hidden from him all those years? Why had Ozai not killed him? He knew of the letters, having read through them before sealing them shut. Something didn’t add up, and he was so confused he didn’t even know what to ask and who to ask it to.

“Zuko this…it has to be a fake” Katara said trying to console him. She was hugging him tightly knowing how big an implication it served.

“I wish it was Katara. My eyes can’t forget though, this letter it was writ- “he paused mid way, the words choking within his mouth. He sent a glare towards Azula, she remained quite the entire time. Her mind had to be turning, trying to think how to use this information to her advantage. In Zuko’s eyes he could only imagine his sister determining how the utilize this information for her own advantage. The thought of Azula betraying him...it hurt. After everything since the war had ended, he only wanted his sister to be happy and be able to care for him. Why would she do this? Why would she try and hurt him when he had been there for her, protecting her when everyone had called him a fool for doing so. 

“Azula, I guess you should be delighted! Guess this makes us half siblings; you can finally detach your name from your greatest source of shame like you’ve always wanted to!” Zuko said towards her, his voice sounding slightly unhinged.

Azula heard him but her thoughts were somewhere else. Her mind was working in two directions. First, she was considering why father would have this letter be given to Zuko? This was proof that Zuko was an illegitimate bastard conceived before father and mothers marriage. It would mean Zuko had no right to the throne. If father had advised her of this, she could have attempted to have word spread. It would be difficult with Zuko controlling and having the support of nearly all the major nobles, lords, and generals in the nation, but surely it would support the cause, and help remove Zuko from the throne, right? Father had seen the letters, of that she was sure, he had read them and left them to linger in an office of his. Did…he dig deeper into the words her mother put and find they were lies? Could mother lie like herself? Had she lied and if so why? What was there to gain from out casting out her own son to father, who hated Zuko as is?

It was such a mind-numbing thought, that she found herself questioning several things about herself. Did mother love Zuko all those years simply because he was Ikem’s child and not Ozai’s? Was this why her mother had little outward affection for Azula? She considered did she find any joy if Zuko was her half-brother? She couldn’t say she did. It hurt…a lot. Zuko, dumb ZuZu, he had been there for so long, usually a pain in her backside but he also served as the only living family member she could stand, the only family she had who supported her, believed in her, and perhaps even…loved her? The thought of Zuko not being her brother hurt. It would explain why he had been able to see “right from wrong” as Aang constantly went on about, when he left her to join him. It would explain why he was so soft, kind and gentle. Why others reciprocated love towards him and why she…was always alone, why she was hated, considered a monster. She was truly Ozai’s daughter while he Ikem’s son. She was darkness and he was light. He was destined to be good while she was born to be…evil? Confusion piled upon doubt, as she didn’t have a response to Zuko. She wanted to cry, wanted to run away and just leave them all.

Aang considered himself a good learner. He had learned to bend 3 elements within a year, he learned from Sokka strategy and tactics, from Katara healing and the power of helping others, and he found in his short time he had spent with Azula, he learned how to be observant. Strange, she had been his enemy not to long ago. He wa—still is a bit afraid of her if truth be told. The memories in the battle at Ba Sing Se were hard to forget, as was the pain he had experienced. One with common sense would advise him to be smart and learn as little from her as possible with him keeping his distance from her, being the safest course of action. Yet he couldn’t help but feel…enthralled by her. He wanted to know her better, and he felt he had a chance to help her truly recover, which could help him with…his own issues. He knew he had to say something, something which could get her to calm down, to tell Zuko she wasn’t happy and hadn’t hoped for this to be the outcome when she picked up the letter.

“Zuko, your being too harsh on her, Azula is in as much shock from hearing…what your mother said as the rest of us are” he said trying to defend her and hoping it would reach Zuko.

Zuko had an icy look on his face, he seemed angry. Sigh, just a bit earlier it seemed like they had broken through and taken a small step towards helping fix their floundering relationship. He didn’t want Zuko angry, with him, Azula or anyone in general. They didn’t need any more drama and bickering.

“Aang, I know your trying to help…but look at her” Katara said looking hurt as she pointed towards Azula. Azula stared back at him, her face looking pleased at it all. No…she couldn’t seriously be happy right, now could she?

“She is all but smiling through her teeth. Azula be honest, you had to know about this. Ozai must have told you about the letter, and you kept it hidden intending to hurt Zuko didn’t you!” Katara asked towards Azula angrily.

Azula looked back at the lot. They all had instantly reverted back to the defensive, looking weary of her. No doubt thinking, she had planned for this, and that she wanted to hurt Zuko. Of course, no one could trust her, who would be so careless to do so when she was the seed of Ozai. She was a monster, but even monsters were able to feel.

She had been smirking heavily yes, but only do to considering the significance of this letter. She had realized it served as a potential trap. She began to have an idea as to why father hadn’t warned her to not share the 4th letter and why he didn’t have it exposed to the pubic. The letter was real she reckoned, written by mother no doubt. Everything on it was real…except for the part at the end regarding Zuko. Mother had to have lied, she must have been looking to get one over father. It was most unlike the mother she could recall. Mother whether upset or in a good mood didn’t mess around with father.

But Azula could see, from the way mother had written the 1st letter to the final one, she had been broken down. Her resistance to father’s plotting and scheming having ceded. Mother seemed more and more desperate in each letter, her emotions overflowing and her hope for a better happier life at the palace dying swiftly. Azula ventured her mother wasn’t…all there mentally when she wrote the last letter. Her mind was not able process the danger that was Fire lord Ozai and she wrote those words mostly to spite him. This would be supported by the final part in which she declared Zuko, Ikem’s seed. If this had been truly the case, it would reason she would have made some mention of the fact in her first or 2nd letter when she still had hope, and desires for being happy. It was the only conclusion she could draw, this was mothers attempt at hurting father, to make him feel vulnerable.

Father would have gladly killed Zuko without a second chance if he had found it to be the truth, this was a lie, Zuko was her brother, the son of Fire lord Ozai and lady Ursa, she knew it in her bones. Father must have done his diligence and discovered mother lied. How she could not tell, but that was the only logical conclusion she could come to. Azula knew her father, he had kept this letter and the rest as a memento of his victory over her, having them serve as proof she had fallen, failed and would never beat her. The letters were meant for his eyes and his alone. He would not have shared them with her had he not considered her useful…to him. Father needed her, he had need of her. She considered was this what she wanted? To serve father obediently and without question? Would doing so allow her to find peace and make the nightmares stop?

Father had to have intended for this. He was her father, and like her he was petty, shallow and enjoyed spreading misery in the subtle ways. He would have known the false words if they reached Zuko, would have sent him into a fit, hurting his heart and damaging any chance he would have to influence what was "his" (she thought referring to fathers strangle hold on her existence). It was a sickening thought, but one which made perfect sense, from what she knew of him. He planned to have some sort of contact with Azula before she left for the search. Azula knew Zuko would want to know the truth, he would want to go himself but father would not share anything with Zuko except to mock him to his face. It fell to Azula to clean up the mess, find what father wants, and reassure Zuko that the letter lied.

She took a deep breath, knowing it was good she had given the letters to Zuko without having scanned through them beforehand. If she had, she surely would have kept the 4th letter hidden, trying to contact father through the few known loyalist guards which had escaped Zuko’s swift justice. It would have ended horribly for her. Father was all about control and he would see it as a slight, that she went and decided to take the action against his will. He might even…interpret it as her trying to hide the letter from Zuko to protect him and shield him from suffering. That...that was something she didn't want, it was something she couldn't afford to want...father would kill her if it was. 

She was dead set on this being the true conclusion. She wouldn’t visit him again, not so soon…she couldn’t and truthfully didn’t want to. Mother…she needed to find mother desperately. Mother could confirm the theory and give the proof needed for both her and Zuko to forget about it all. For now, she would need to send a letter and drop it to the guard who father had told her was still loyal to him. The letter would have to share the…pain Zuko felt and how she enjoyed it. She would have to sing praise of father and let him know she supported the course of action. Azula found the thought not as enjoyable as it once was. Seeing Zuko hurt in front of her…it wasn’t what she wanted, that she knew. She fought the tears which shaped at the corner of her eyes from falling down her face.

“Azula are you alright? You have a tendency to space out. I know your struggling like all of us, but its kinds of paints a picture that you’re plotting in your mind to the rest of us. Please tell Katara, that what she said is wrong. You didn’t know about the letter, and it isn’t even necessarily true, Ozai could have hired someone to write the letter similarly to your mom. You have to speak Azula, you can’t stay silent and win. Convince them they are wrong and that this is all a misunderstanding.” Aang said to her looking overly concerned about her.

She knew his concern was genuine and more so for her than for the others. It felt…good. Having someone care this way and defend you. He didn’t have any reason to but he did still. The Avatar truly was a strange person, she thought to herself.

“Your right Avatar” she said having regained her composure and deciding to pacify the others. “Look Zuko, Katara, and Suki” she said with her gaze shifting to them. “I know you are assured I was behind this and that I wanted to hurt you Zuko... but I’m not lying when I say this that I had no idea and didn’t want this. I also want you to understand Zuko I seriously doubt this is a true statement.” She said looking at his eyes. He seemed startled by what she had said

“You think me being a bastard child of mom and Ikem is false? You haven’t already memorized the contents of the letter and crafted a witty tale which you intend to share across the world to have me denounced as Fire lord? You don’t want to hurt me and take back your birth, right?” Zuko said towards her, he was clearly emotional not knowing what to believe.

“I don’t want or believe any of what you said brother. I have my theories about the letter and why it says what it does, I will just say it holds no weight to me. A damned letter unfortunately wont rid me of you and you are still my brother, son of Ozai and Ursa and the…rightful ruler of this nation and no one can say your not” she said letting the feeling rampaging through her mind be heard out loud.

Zuko knew she wasn’t lying; she truly had changed. She never once mocked him when she spoke, she intended to console him and he knew Azula didn’t want to believe the letter either. She didn’t want to be the only child of Ozai and wanted Zuko to be with her. He just walked straight to her and wrapped her in an embrace, putting her head into his chest.

Aang, Suki and Katara were all shocked by what they say. The knew Zuko had found hugging Azula doable, but she had never embraced him back. Now however, she stood with her arms locked in a big embrace behind his back and her head in his chest. They could make out gentle sobs coming from both of them. It hurt Aang to see this, Ozai was responsible for it all. He hated that man like none other. If he wasn’t a monk, if his people were perhaps still alive and he hadn’t been burdened with carrying on their legacy through their teachings, he doubts he could have stopped himself from taking Ozai’s life for all he has done.

“Zu—la its fine…shh, I know your being honest. I’m sorry for getting angry at—you. I know it has been a greatly troubled life for us, but having you with me makes it worth living sister. I care for you more than I can express, and will support you and believe in you till my last breath. You’re not Ozai, you’re not a monster, you are brilliant, intelligent, incredible and so much more. You are my sister and I won’t ever forget that”.

Azula just took it all in, her heart throbbing from hearing him, gentle tears flowing down her face. She knew he meant it and it felt like she was complete knowing Zuko was there, that he wanted her and wouldn’t let her go. It hurt all the more knowing she couldn’t leave fath—Ozai. Her mind repeatedly dwelled on him and he wasn’t letting go of her with him appearing each night in her sleep. She would picture everyone she had once cared for rotting beneath bright flames with him standing atop the pile of corpses looking down and ready to cast judgement onto her.

The embrace lasted maybe 3-4 minutes but felt to her more like several lifetimes. Once both of them were calmer and collected, she pulled away, not roughly. She wanted him to know she appreciated what he had said, and put on a smile.

“Thank you, thank all of you. I never expected to be this wea—emotional in front of anyone. I was surprised when you didn’t mock or belittle me, didn’t take the opportunity to claim happiness that I had repeated break downs. Tonight, was nice…I hope I can have the chance to do it again” she said to the group.

“Oh, you can just say you love us.” Suki said with a smile on her face.

Azula laughed genuinely. Suki was not how she considered at all. She was kind, yet smart and fierce. Protective but also forgiving. Azula promised she would speak privately with her, Katara, her brother, Ty Lee and Mai as well as Aang before leaving. She needed to apologize to them before she left, and let them know if things had been different, they could have perhaps been a…family.

“Well that basically wraps things for tonight. We know where you guys will be going, all that remains are the logistics. We need to plan the route you will be taking, how much essentials will be needed, how much currency you will take with you, and setting up an efficient means of communication so we can talk back and forth” Katara said thinking of what she, Zuko most likely would be doing later in their room.

Azula smiled, nodding her head, as they all got up and headed towards their separate rooms. It was hard to describe but Azula felt lighter than ever before. She felt like she could have been happy with this group, it would have taken time but it was doable. As they started parting ways to their separate quarters, she quickly whispered into Zuko’s ear “I know your still thinking about the letter, please forget about it. True or not it changes nothing. We would be beating our heads for no reason thinking about it. I swear ZuZu I’ll find mother, bring her back and she will confirm that it is false”

He just took it all in and smiled at her proudly like a brother should towards his younger sister. Had her life not been written to father, she could have gotten used to this. This was what…she wanted, if only she thought to her self as she approached her room door, shutting it down to prepare the letter which she would drop early in the morning to be delivered to father’s cell.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around evening the next day when Aang found Zuko and Katara by the palace gardens. The sat together closely, sharing one another’s warmth looking to be spending their free time feeding the turtle ducks.

Aang still felt a pang of pain when he looked towards them. His mind was not as pure as he once believed, he still had a small desire that put him there instead of Zuko. He wished Katara had never left him. It was wrong and selfish and she was already such a great friend having supported him so many times in the past and to this day, that he felt little when considering taking away her happiness. Likewise, Zuko, he had been through hell living under Ozai. If anyone deserved someone as warm, safe and loving as Katara it was him.

He knew this talk was long overdue between the three of them and wanted to do so in private before Sokka, Toph, & Azula’s friends arrived in a few hours. He also didn’t want Azula and Suki here, knowing this was something that had to be done and he didn’t want to them to think bad of him in case he overstepped himself during the conversation.

He walked towards them, making sure his steps were loud and audible not wanting to startle them as he approached.

It was Katara who looked towards him first. Her face was as beautiful as the first time he had seen her all those months back. He pushed down the thought knowing he came here to come to accept their relation, tell them why he was hurt and angry (besides the obvious), and see if it had been true or just a misunderstanding.

Zuko noticing Katara had turned her head, decided to check out what had captured her glance. He was surprised to find Aang standing a few meters from them, with a patient look on his face. Zuko could tell why he had come here, and was glad because frankly this was something, he had considered long over due. Still he knew how Katara felt about it all and promised he wouldn’t lose himself and end up hurting both her and his best friend.

“Aang we weren’t expecting you. I thought you had been in a meeting with bureaucrats from the small Earth Kingdom city who you had helped by solving the River spirit problem for a couple weeks back?” Zuko said trying to open things up smoothly

“Yeah, they mostly just came to thank me and said they had followed what I had advised them to do, having stopped over polluting the river in their village, which was angering a local river spirit” Aang said as he walked a bit closer towards them. They all stood closely together underneath a large tree, shielding them from the warmth of the sun.

“That’s great. I know that was one of the few rare spirit issues that you had been asked to help with since the end of the war” said Katara.

“Yeah, lazy old me hasn’t been doing much since the war ended, definitely not as busy as the Fire lord and his lady”. Aang said knowing full well how they would react. He had been picking up some habits from Azula and well intentioned teasing was definitely one of them. 

Both Zuko and Katara looked concerned that Aang had take Katara’s comment so wrongly. She had clearly been complimenting him and happy that he had brought balance between spirits and humans for the most part. Before either could speak to try and correct him, Aang burst out into a short laugh. It had been long since Aang had laughed like this and both recognized it. He had only been jibing them, clearly not having been offended. They joined him in his laughter, and soon their laughs could be heard for anyone to hear.

It felt nice to laugh like this, there hadn’t been much of a chance following the Agni Kai when…Katara had told him she was staying with Zuko, wanting to be with him forever.

The laughter slowly died down. The three of them stood besides one another with smiles on their faces. It was a pleasant experience for Zuko, he relied so heavily on Aang and his other friends. Having him be there for him meant the world, and he wanted Aang to get past his troubles and let them be known to them so they could move on together.

Zuko decided to take initiative and asked Aang if his suspicions were correct.

“So, let me guess, you thought this was the perfect time to talk about your issue with me being with Katara?” he asked knowing how both of them would react.

Katara looked shocked, huffing in his direction and looking like she was ready to reprimand her foolish boyfriend, when she noticed Aang with his trademark bright smile on his face, nodded his head.

“You really will make a great Fire lord Zuko, you know how to read me like an open book.” Aang responded in a joking manner.

“Well, I did spend the better part of last year hunting you down to restore my honor, so I'd say I'm a pretty good judge on the Avatar.” Zuko replied back keeping up the light toned atmosphere. Aang just chuckled at that and had to agree Zuko would indeed know him well from his time searching for him.

Katara just looked between her boy friend and her best friend making sure both were on the same page and nothing was going past her head. She smiled at Aang waiting for him to begin sharing his pain.

It took a few moments, moments which were filled with an eerie silence before Aang spoke

“Zuko I consider you a brother, and Katara…I would be lying if I didn’t still feel a sense of love towards you. I know you two are together and I should be happy my 2 best friends found love in each others arm, but I find myself struggling”.

“Aang I know this has been tough on you” Zuko said patting him on his shoulder. “I know…you were caught off guard when you heard the news of us two being together. Katara told me you had a huge crush on her and we didn’t want to hurt you in any way” Zuko said before trailing off, looking at the confused look on Aang’s face.

“Zuko I’m not faulting either of you for following your hearts. The monks thought me we are entitled to love who we want and should be free from being constrained to someone. Even though I was hurt knowing I wouldn’t get the future I envisioned with Katara, I’ve come to realize that I was still a child with little perspective. You two deserve to be happy, to love each other with no regrets, to not have to fear of being judged for such a pure love. While it has taken me some time to understand this, I find myself regretting having been cold, distant and a bit petty towards the two of you, trying to tuck my own pain away by ignoring you guys when possible.” Aang said sharing how he had been feeling for the past six and a half weeks upon having learned of their relationship.

“I recognize this was wrong and not fair to either of you or to myself. I won’t lose you two. You both are precious to me and I will love and support the two of you best as I can. Katara I won’t stop loving you, my love for you will always be there, I just have realized that I can let go of the notion that you need to be mine for me to love you. I don’t need you to be my girl friend to love you. You saved my life twice; I owe so much to you that I can’t ever pay it off. You are my best friend, my guardian angel, and someone who I can always trust to help guide me to the right path. You two have my complete blessing to be together…not that you wait for it when you decided to get together” Aang said with a smirk towards them at the final part.

Zuko just smiled for a while, while Katara pulled the three of them into a warm embrace. Aang hugged the both of them tightly, knowing he was grateful they had accepted what he said and didn’t want their friendship to end any more than him.

“Aang, that was so brave and sweet of you. Me and Zuko are also sorry about how we went about telling you and we want you to know that my Father saying our love was a political marriage wasn’t a defense we had crafted up to deceive you or lie to you. It was proposed by my father, as it would allow for our love to be accepted and would help bring the world closer to harmony and peace.” Katara said being fully aware that she should have let Aang know sooner about how she felt towards Zuko. He shouldn’t have had to consider them looking to deceive him using the political aspect of their love as a defense/justification.

Aang was silent for a few moments looking at both Zuko and Katara. He knew he should be fully honest with them and let them know he had been hurt by this in fact, downplaying it would be dishonest and harmful for all involved.

“Thank you Katara, thank you Zuko. I believe the two of you know, and won’t deny I was hurt when I learned that this was the justification for you two being together” He said as he prepared to explain himself.

Katara sent a telling glare to Zuko, indicating they had discussed this privately and she had told him this was what troubled Aang the most.

Zuko was surprised this had been the major reason for his hurt, and felt guilty. “Hey buddy, its not your fault, we all sort of…messed up. We communicated poorly and it led to misunderstandings forming which hurt our relation. If you don’t mind me probing, why did our love being justified as a political marriage hurt you?”

Aang considered for a moment making up a lie. He was a terrible liar if he was being honest. He knew they would notice right away and it would ruin what he came here for. Also, he didn’t feel comfortable lying, he wanted to know if there was any certainty in what he had been thinking.

“I…I was afraid of how you saw me” Aang said not looking the two in their eyes. He needed to give them more, they deserved to know and it wasn’t good holding this inside of himself.

“I thought the idea that I was the Avatar and was prone to bursts of undesirable rage made you fear me, made you not trust me and…made you think I was a monster who would hurt you if you were honest”. Aang said with difficulty. He wasn’t sure how they would react to that.

His question was answered soon enough, when he was subject to another group embrace, this one tighter than the previous. Both his friends just hugged him, as if they wanted to hug his doubts and worries away.

It was Katara who spoke “Aang…we would never fear you, or lie to you because we were afraid, you’d hurt us. You’re not a monster, Aang. You spared Ozai a real monster and let him keep his life. You have always chosen the path of peace and non violence when possible. Aang if I had known this was your major reason for having grown distant, I would have scolded you sooner for thinking as such. Your Aang, the one person who I know, Zuko knows and the world knows will always do the right thing, always protect and help others. It was just bad luck you found out about me and Zuko this way nothing more.”

Aang nodded believing every word she said. Katara…he could accept what she said, he had been foolish and let his dark thoughts get best of him. His friends didn’t see him how he did at his worse. He needed to stop thinking like such, and enjoy life, enjoy having his two best friends be together and find his own pathway to love.

As was common, their happy moments had to end, when a messenger came letting the Fire lord know a few important lords were here to discuss boring economic stuff like taxation policies, infrastructure growth, and business support programs. Both Katara and Zuko were needed, and Aang knew they had to leave as the meeting would last until the rest of the Gaang arrived. Zuko had let the messenger know him and Katara would be coming shortly, before sending him off.

“Well buddy, I guess this is enough sappy love time for today. Sucks I was enjoying it too” Zuko joked as he prepared to leave with Katara.

Aang smiled at them. “Don’t worry, we will have plenty of Sappy love time with the others coming soon and Azula growing soft on us” he said back to them as a joke. Zuko just playfully punched him in his arm, before he and Katara bid him goodbye.

Aang stayed by the turtle dove pond. He fed them the remaining pieces of bread which they had missed, before lying down, closing his eyes and dreaming of a world where he could be happy with someone who he loved deeply and who loved him back. A world where he didn’t internally fear hurting his family. A world where he had found she who completed him and filled that which he couldn’t describe but knew was missing. He drifted off to a pleasant slumber imagining this mysterious woman, who for some reason appeared as a silhouette her body covered with red cloth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near sunset when Azula found the other members of Aang’s ‘Gaang’ had arrived at the palace. She had spent the day looking into the locations found from the letters, trying to study the land, the people and trying to calculate in her mind how likely a woman in her mid 30s was residing there seeking refuge.

She had delivered the cursed letter to the guard. He knew exactly what it was about and who it was for. He assured her it would be delivered to father, and she would receive any future letters from him with the expectation she delivered her findings during her travels to him to send to father. The guard was around Zuko’s ago maybe a year older at 17. He had the typical look of a fire nation boy. Fair complexion, black hair tied to a top knot, and yellow-beige eyes. The guard spoke briefly with her, but he definitely showed no fear in his body language. She didn’t know his actual name, as he used the alias “Ozku” when being referred towards.

Azula just hoped, the letter was well explained and satisfactory for Oz—father. She had put sufficient time explaining her actions and reassuring him of her loyalty.

She was disturbed from the thought when she saw them walk in. Aang, with Katara, Zuko, Suki, the tribesman, the earth bender…& Mai and Ty Lee who had their hands wrapped together walking in unison.

Seeing them for the first time since they had…left her at the boiling rock sent Azula into a panic. She wanted to head up and leave the dining chambers, but knew it would be rude to Zuko and the others. She watched as the new comers eyes peeled onto her. It was the tribesman who spoke up.

“Whoa guys Azula is sitting right there! Shouldn’t we be…I don’t know in battle position” he said in his typical tone. It was obvious he hadn’t been in contact with Suki and his sister much, they would have defended her after all the annoying (yet still enjoyable) time she had been forced to spend with them, since being brought back to the palace.

“Oh Sokka, don’t worry about her she’s gone soft and isn’t a worry. Just remember her bark is worse than her bite” Suki said in a joking tone to her boyfriend.

Azula wanted to call her a traitor for the quip, but she had seen that this was something…friends did to each other when seeing how her and Katara interacted, how her and her fellow Kyoshi warriors who were helping provide security throughout Caldera interacted.

Sokka raised an brow, waiting for the eruption which was to come, but instead all he got was Azula starting up at him with a sweet smile on her face and the others as they took their seats on the extravagant dining table. He was seated directly opposite to her being concerned she would bend towards him, but no one else seemed worried. He knew that they had arranged for her to assist on the search for Zuko’s mom but he hadn’t realized she would have actively wanted to help them in the task.

She was evil right? That’s what everyone had said, they had told Zuko to give her up and he would be better off. She had captured and hurt Suki, killed Aang (though was it fair to blame her for that when Katara used the spirt water to keep him alive?) and was generally a constant thorn in their sides just about 7 weeks ago.

“Okay guys this is weird, I can’t be the only person who feels this right? Princess Azula is sitting across of us, with a smile on her face not taunting or well... trying to blow up dinner” Sokka said with a demonstration with his arms depicting the setting going on fire.

It was the earth bender who spoke up “Come on Snoozles, it’s obvious Twinkle toes, Sugar queen, Sparky and Suki clearly trust her and she must have earned that trust. I don’t see any reason to be abrasive towards her” said Toph staring in the direction she sensed Azula sitting.

She could “see” that Azula sat across from Sokka on the opposite side of the table, with Twinkle toes right besides her being in a talkative mood, making small talk with her. She found that curious and noted it down as something to look into for the future.

Mai and Ty Lee had been wearied from the long travel, and not really knowing the others all too well, found spots besides Zuko, with Ty Lee sitting to the left of Zuko with Mai to the left of Ty Lee.

Azula found that dinner had gone more pleasantly than she could have imagined. With her being in room with 2 traitors (well that is what she called Mai and Ty Lee not wanting to acknowledge that she may have caused their actions with them being justified for leaving her) and 6 former enemies. Zuko had really intended to treat his friends, having prepared a huge 12 course meal with several different kinds of meat items which the tribe—Sokka had taken an immediate liking to.

The dinner was long and extensive with the Avatar and his friends chatting freely and going over how their time had gone since the coming of Sozin’s comet. They had been apart for near 7 weeks but could so easily mingle and enjoy each other’s company. It was something Azula envied as she had found herself unable to speak with Ty Lee and Mai at all. She planned to speak privately with them once the dinner was done, as Ty Lee had volunteered to come help her despite their…rocky relation at best.

Azula found her initial perception of the tribe-Sokka (she cursed herself at her habit of not using names to address people even in her own thoughts), had been wrong. He wasn’t a blow hard, sexist, small minded idiot. He was intelligent, in fact he may have been nearly as intelligent as her. He understood politics well enough, but he was a brilliant student of science, and economics. He had been chatting with Zuko, Katara and Suki about several new economic treaties the water tribes had developed within their lands, and how he was helping design machines which could increase the quantity of tradeable fish in the poles. Azula interacted with him a decent number of times throughout the dinner, and she found that he was trusting of his friends. Once they had given their approval on her, he had put aside past prejudice and was open with her, being friendly enough. His sense of humor wasn’t great but seeing Katara have to scold him on some of his childish acts was quite hilarious.

Another pleasant thing which had come from the 2-hour long session, was she had got to interact with Toph. Toph could read peoples emotions and knew when they were lying. This could be troubling for her as she had less control of her emotions recently and was in danger of being caught by Toph if she probed deep enough on her…looming decisions. At least, that is how she justified having found the girl interesting and someone she wanted to get to know. While Azula had made conversations with everyone at the table (with the exception of Mai, she had even spoke very briefly with Ty Lee before silencing herself seeing the cold piercing glare Mai sent towards her) it was Toph and Aang who she could connect easiest with. Toph because she was a prodigy like her she rationalized. She also didn’t fear Azula like the others not having been directly affected by her during the war. Toph also could take whatever she gave. Azula could be herself, teasing the girl knowing she would receive it back just as well. Toph had decided to nick name her Smokey which she found amusing.

The dinner had been well designed, serving its purpose of introducing the prominent leaders of the world (or a bunch of teenagers and pre-teenagers) to a former enemy, letting them see Azula for who she was now, and getting to understand her better. It had worked with Azula finding she could enjoy going with Toph on the search and believing she could be friends with Sokka in the future---well that is if father allowed her to.

Zuko had spent the last twenty or so minutes filling in Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee and Mai about the plans for the search. The logistics had been decided and reported to Aang who just agreed with whatever he was told not really caring about those details. Azula knew he had to have enough judgement to not overlook something so important, right?

Zuko and Katara had also highlighted and told detailed stories of the events that had transpired from their first meeting with Azula after near two weeks getting accustomed to being around them and regrooming as a person, to her obtaining the letters from Ozai, to their meeting last night going through the letters and sharing the findings from them. Zuko and Katara had left out the last letter's reason for concern, not wanting to trouble anyone further, seeing if they ignored the the issue that would make it false and going away completely.

When Ty Lee had congratulated Katara and Zuko on their relationship, they had done likewise towards her and Mai. It seemed to be the first time in the day Mai was happy and pleased sharing the details of what the two had been up to for the past month in her typical monotoned tone. She described how they had grown to love each other. All the talk of love had prompted Sokka to ask Aang about his sensitive issue and how he was holding up.  
  


Azula was expecting Aang to freak out at him for having gone from brilliant to completely ignorant and unaware of his personal issue with Katara and Zuko. She was astonished when Aang had joked that “Zuko had saved him if he were being honest, with Katara being more trouble than she was worth”. Katara had laughed at that and gently nudged him in the arm, with the others also joining in on the laugh. Azula felt she must have missed out on something. Aang wasn’t upset, he wouldn’t try to sneak angry and hurt glances at Zuko or Katara thinking no one noticed, he was himself as she remembered, with a bit more sarcasm, wit and charm. She was surprised but happy for him, her brother and Katara. They had reached a resolution and found happiness. She only wished it was so easy and possible for her as well.

Dinner had ended when Aang had finished munching down on the egg custards Zuko had prepared and with it being an hour to midnight, they all decided to call it a night, pointing out they had their tasks set out for tomorrow with Sokka having to be in a day long meeting as the head representative of international trade for the water tribes, and was looking forward to be negotiate terms for some ongoing agreement between the parties. Zuko had shown them all to their rooms, and Azula had accompanied them all feeling it was her responsibility and duty as host. In the end after having said her goodbyes to the lot, it was just her left with Ty Lee and Mai who she was responsible for taking to their room. The two had decided to share a room, no doubt not wanting to be separated.

As she walked with her once best friends in silence guiding them towards their rooms, which were only a hall down from her own, she noticed the looks on their faces. Ty lee seemed as if she wanted to speak but was still afraid of Azula. Mai looked like she wanted this to be over with and Azula out of their way.

Azula couldn’t stand the annoying silence as she pulled up to their rooms. She decided to ask the looming question as she pulled upon the door, show casing a high-end guest room for the two of them.

“So, you two…are now a thing. How is that going?” it was asked with all the grace one could expect from a person speaking to 2 friends who had decided to hook up, except the friends had betrayed her and played a part in costing her an unwanted crown.

Huh she thought! Had her mindset really changed so much that even within her own mind, being the Fire lord was not something she desired. If that was the case than why the hell was she not talking to them? They were her best friends once…perhaps they could be again?

Mai just answered the question with a groan. She swiftly pulled Azula and Ty lee into the room, closing it shut behind them. She sat Azula onto the large bed which covered with fine silk sheets, and could fit 3 or 4 bodies with ease. Azula sat cross legged on the bed, with Ty lee sitting besides her and Mai sitting with her legs dangling off of the bed.

“Look we had to talk soon enough about this search and how it affects Ty, so I took liberty of starting the talk here and getting it done with as soon as possible” Mai said staring on the soft carpet floor.

“Your right, a talk is long overdue” Azula said back to her.

“Azula if you want to mock me that is fine. Yes, I had thought I loved Zuko and had saved his life at the Boiling rock. Yes, I said I love ‘Zuko more than I fear you’, and yes, I am in a relation with Ty, I care for her and love her. If you want to mock me go ahead, but don’t you dare mock her!” Mai said having turned to stared at her, with anger in her eyes.

“Mai…I wont mock you nor Ty Lee. I was just curious about how you ended up together. I…didn’t know you two had something going when we were friends”, she said feeling a bit alarmed at Mai’s outburst of emotion.

Ty lee was the one who decided to response to Azula. “Azula…your aura is calmer than when we last met. I get the feeling your not the same Azula…you’ve changed” she said looking at her with compassion.

“Don’t be foolish Ty, she can’t change. This is just an act” Mai said bitterly towards Azula.

Azula was happy to se Ty lee being kind towards her. She had missed the compassion and kindness Ty lee had for her. She was not used to Mai being such a bitch, and decided lowering her head and apologizing might calm her down.

“Look Mai, I know you don’t like me, things didn’t end well for the three of us in the past. I lost my mind and was willing to kill ZuZu, you were protecting him and I was going to hurt you for it. I get why you did it and I get why Ty Lee had to step in and chi block me. I know it may be hard to believe, but I am genuinely sorry for all that, and want to put it behind me. I don’t wish for bad blood between us, especially with Ty lee having volunteered to help me out. I am grateful for your help and just want us to try and start things over. Perhaps this time we can be true friends like Katara, Suki & Toph?” she asked cutting to the heart of things.

Mai stared at her with her eyed widened unable to comprehend what she had just heard. Did Azula just apologize to her for her actions? Since when was Azula so understanding and self-reflective? She knew the others had accepted Azula and forgiven her from the comfort they had being around her during dinner, but she had expected it all to be a front and an act. She would never imagine that it could be true. Mai found herself growing pleased, perhaps her heart truly wanted Azula to be the girl she had been before Ozai had forced her to grow up to be a monster.

Ty lee was so happy from what she had heard, she had grabbed Mai and Azula and pulled the two of them into a bone crushing hug. Azula had forgotten what a ‘great’ hugger Ty lee was with her being short of breath once being released from her grasp.

It seemed that was all that was required between the three young women, to put aside their doubts and accept they wanted to be friends. Azula found herself spending the next two hours talking openly with them. They talked about their relation, how it formed, what they expected and how happy they were together. Azula listened and did so well. Her friends were happy and for some strange reason it made her happy as well. In return they listened to Azula go on about how she would search the heavens to find where her mother was, with her giving Ty lee several unexpected thanks for coming with her on the journey.

Ty lee simply smiled and had said it was no big deal, but Azula knew it was significant. Leaving Mai after only being together for maybe two and a half months wasn’t easy. The search could take months to complete, with no certainty if mother could even be found. Azula swore she would protect Ty lee during the search and after. Mai and Ty lee, they were her first friends, they were hers... not fathers. She knew she would protect them both when this was all over. She couldn’t let them get hurt.

The conversations ran long, and they found that they had grown truly tired. Azula knew the two were looking to sleep now and it would be inappropriate to stay any longer. Before leaving, she had embraced both of them once. Mai looked disgusted but allowed it, while Ty lee looked surprised but embraced her back. Before she had taken her leave, she had promised to Mai that she would protect Ty lee, and would have her not take any unneeded risks. She promised things would be different thing time, with them being friends and no one risking their lives needlessly. Mai had taken her word, and thanked her as she had put Ty lee to sleep placing a kiss to her forehead, when she thought Azula wasn’t looking.

Azula smiled as she shut the doors to their room behind her. They were cute together, and she liked to see them be happy. Today had started out miserably with her locating Ozku and delivering the cursed letter outlining the events from last nights meeting with her…friends. She had felt her lowest than and despite doing what father had told her to, she found she wasn’t happy. In fact, she hated herself for it. She had expected the day to get worse, but things got better and better with her meeting Aang’s other friends. She had found she enjoyed Sokka and Toph’s company, she enjoyed how they treated her despite their rough past. It reached its apex with her finding her apology to Mai and Ty lee having worked, and their friendship having been reopened. She was happy, truly for the first time since Zuko had left to search for the Avatar, she found herself happy working towards getting what she wanted, not what someone else, like father told her to pursue.

Life was weird in such ways, she thought to herself as she had changed into her own night robes before fastening herself onto bed. She wished things were so simple, but for her they never were. She tried to sleep and put aside her doubts but alas it was to no avail. Father was the one being she couldn’t defeat. He appeared repeatedly in her mind, in her dreams, aiming to correct her, help her mind realize she was going down a treacherous path one which would lead to her eventual demise. The 14-year-old Princess of the Fire nation tried to drift to sleep, her mind raging war trying to push her to choose one side, one path. She found that…. she couldn’t decide which to choose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 focuses on the last day Azula and the others spend before they part ways with Azula, Aang, Toph, and Ty lee leaving.
> 
> Azula seeks out Suki and finds lunch with Sokka and her. She gets to share what's on her mind. She also visits Zuko and Katara and decides to let them know she is grateful for everything. 
> 
> She discovered a bit more about Ozai, and finds his supporters are growing, all being around 16-20 in age. This is confusing to her but she gets a letter from Ozai in response to the one she had sent. It is designed to instructs her on what he expects from her, and shares a shocking revelation about two new recruits in his loyalist movement who have a lost art of bending, and are working towards developing something Ozai desires greatly.
> 
> She goes to meet Toph and Aang who take care of Appa and Momo. She finds herself subject to teasing from Toph who suggests she has feeling for Aang (which isn't true, its simply isn't!). She also finds her past haunting her with Appa being angry towards her for her part in trying to capture him while he was lost. She must deal with her past actions and assumes the worse consequences.... Aang, Toph and all the others leaving her to be alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be the last chapter before they head out on the journey. The next chapter may take some time, as I'm still plotting where they will head to first and what mini(quests) will accompany them along the way as clearly Aang isn't fortunate enough nor himself able to avoid distracting fun activities. 
> 
> If you found Azula being a bit out of character (well in this fic in general), remember in this story Azula has been more open minded and reflective towards her life. Her experiences, her interactions, her outcomes. She has considered why she fell and looked at what she had been missing, what had been snatched from her that made her be the person the world recognized as cruel, manipulative and a monster in human flesh. In this, she is battling for her self, her identity and wishes to change, she wants to change and puts her attempts into it finding joy and happiness when doing so. 
> 
> Sadly for her, change isn't easily available with a father like Ozai. He is irredeemable and wishes to suck any chance at her finding out about her self, wanting full autonomy and control over her. Azula wishes she could fight against it, wishes she could leave him behind but he holds her. She can't get him out of her thoughts, her dreams and her life. She is helping him, doing his bidding and assisting his cause. She hides and must lie to Aang and the rest, it hurts but she has little options. She rationalizes, if she behaves Ozai won't harm anyone while she is gone. He won't harm her friends, he will spare them when this all ends, and the pain, hallucinations about him will seize. 
> 
> Azula is more apologetic and goes to great extents to seek forgiveness (such as fully bowing down before someone) largely due to shame over what is to come in the future, when they find out she was playing them, still unable to leave Ozai. In her mind she owes them apologies for her past and future actions. 
> 
> Oh and Sorry for the really late update. I don't sleep until 3am usually so decided to post this before falling asleep. Hope its enjoyable, and feel free to comment and review.

Today was the final day she would be spending at the palace. She along with Aang, Ty Lee, and Toph were set to leave tomorrow to begin their search. Azula had waken near sunrise as she did usually, but opted to go through the details of their journey as had been determined by Zuko and Katara rather than her training routine.

They had provided them with more than sufficient funds, with currency which could service the 4 travelers being abundant. By Azula’s calculations if they had opted for 3 meals a day, along with setting aside a set amount per person for weekly leisure spending, they had enough money to last close to a year. It was all in fire nation currency which was to their advantage, as the Fire nation currency was the strongest in the world. They could convert some portion of their holdings to Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe coins when needed.

Besides money, they had also been provided with one travelling bag. It was intended for them to carry personal possessions and utensils. Azula had packed several different robes, & dresses and had even packed for the unpleasant cold which would come had they not found mother in Hira’a or Si Wong. Azula ever the hygienist, had packed several different combs, brushes, clippers, towels, & makeup applications. She knew they would come handy and wasn’t willing to compromise. She also had packed the latest and most up to date maps of the regions they were travelling to. 

It felt weird leaving behind…everyone. She had only spent the better part of 3 weeks getting accustomed to her life. Her relation with Zuko had been mending slowly and she found that she didn’t detest the thought of him being Fire lord. She had been getting to know Zuko and his friends better. Sokka and Toph she had only spent the better part of 2 hours with last night, so her positive experience with them could have just been fortunate, but she knew she had enjoyed her time with Katara, Suki and Aang.

Katara, the girl she should by all rights despise. The girl who had saved Zuko and defeated her during the Agni Kai. But she found doing so wasn’t possible. Katara…was much to kind and genuine to hate. She cared even despite all that Azula had done. She helped her, providing healing sessions in attempt to placate the cracks in her mind. She had defended her and accepted that she was capable of change despite her past. Azula didn’t have it in her to hate Katara.

In fact… she secretly admired her. She was a prodigal bender just like Azula, she could command a room when she spoke, similar to Azula. What she truly admired about her was Katara’s desire to make an impact. She didn’t let people stop her from doing what her heart desired. She had been accepted as Zuko’s future Fire lady primarily due to her shining personality and charming charisma. While she could be a tad motherly at times, she did mean well and had proved her abilities time and time again, show casing a surprising political acumen which helped her gain the favor of commoners and nobles alike. She was focused on helping change the world, and didn’t allow for anything to stop her. Azula admired how Katara knew who she was, what she wanted, and how to get it.

She had been finding these were things which she had been confused on since she had her breakdown. While Katara was someone she admired and could respect, Suki was someone she found herself attached to, wanting to make amends with her and become friends. She had been completely incorrect about the girl, presuming her to be a weak ignorant low class peasant who tried to use fancy makeup and dresses to make up for her lack of bending.

Azula had gotten to know Suki a bit better and wanted to keep on learning about her. Suki was skilled despite her lack of bending. She was an inspirational leader, with her warriors being well trained, disciplined, loyal and honorable. The crime rates in Caldera had never been lower since the Kyoshi warriors came and took on several large-scale policing assignments within the city. She had considered the Earth kingdom girl with little wit and even less personality when having interrogated her shortly after her capture. This had been proven incorrect with Suki having repeatedly surprised her showing strong critical thinking skills in addition to a witty sense of humor. Suki was in a way…a mix of Ty lee and Mai. She could have Ty lee’s bubbliness in short spurts along with her kindness, but when the situation called for it, she could have Mai’s cold and calculating demeanor, defending those who she cherished. She stilled hoped they could one day be friends, putting the past fully behind them.

Last but not least her mind thought to Aang. She couldn’t really describe how wrong she was about him. She had assumed his pacifist teachings and gentle nature his biggest weakness with him unable to see the bigger picture. When he was her enemy, she hadn’t paid a second thought to him other than him being a coward and enemy to the Fire nation who had to fall.

After three weeks in which they had only really gotten to talk for a week, she found she admired so much about him. He had faced father…and won. He had defeated Fire lord Ozai, something which for her was impossible. Aang hadn’t sold his virtues, he hadn’t forsaken himself and finished father off. He had spared his life, found a middle path to take him away and put him somewhere he couldn’t hurt others (with the exception of her and perhaps ZuZu she considered, as he was buried too deep into their psyche to ever leave them be). This was more than bravery, this was true heroism. She laughed at that.   
  


Aang may have been the Avatar, having saved the world and ended the one-hundred-year war, but she found that him—the real him, was a goofy, loving, forgiving boy not even thirteen years old. He had seen and faced so much adversity yet he still had the strength to continue, to persevere and to help those…who had once hurt him. She had stopped considering him and enemy after he supported her, defended her and assisted during her meeting with father. She wished for a world where they could have met earlier, one where she wasn’t hunting him down…one where she hadn’t killed him.

It was such a bitter thought. She remembers generating the lighting on her finger tips. It was intended to kill not hurt. Aang had been entering his all-powerful state, which would have defeated her and the Dai Li, resulting in her capture and no doubt disownment by father. The lightning had shot through the tips of her index and middle fingers. She knew it would hit the moment it left. She remembered his body, taking the full blunt of the lightning on his back, it had sent him crashing down to the ground, his body laying lifeless in the crystal catacombs. She tried justifying that it was fine, that they were enemies at the moment and she had done it to survive.

Yet…she couldn’t forgive herself for that. He was only twelve, and she had killed him without a second thought. Azula had never had to kill someone directly before. She knew that Aang had put that behind him and had been one of her chief supporters and backers when she was struggling. Still, he deserved better, she owed him an apology and to let him know that she realized how messed up it all was. She wasn't strong enough yet to broach the topic, but she would in the future she said to her self.

She had decided that today would be a day to officially make amends with her former enemies. She didn’t know when (if) she would return, with the search potentially taking several months to complete. She had planned this for a while before leaving. It served her on multiple fronts. Firstly, it was what she wanted to genuinely do and considered it a must, letting them know how she felt. Second it served to show to father that she was still playing along in his game. He wanted her to buy their trust, to do what she must to gain their comfort and support. Father expected she throw herself at them, asking for forgiveness and mercy, while not letting her hatred of them slip one iota. She wasn’t allowed to see their acts of kindness and compassions towards her as anything other than weakness which was meant to be manipulated for their cause.

Azula had discovered father still had several contacts though none with the clout or wealth to actively support him like Ukano, Kinzo, or Okana could have. Ozku served multiple roles within the palace walls. He aided keeping the stables up to notch for the ostrich horses, he maintained the royal garden, and performed various tasks which had him able to keep an eye towards her general vicinity. Ozku wasn’t the only person loyal to father. She noticed whenever she would see him doing his work, the same four or five faces would be there. They were with him constantly and it didn’t take a genius to conclude they were Ozai loyalists like he was. She found it strange they were all aged between sixteen to twenty years. It didn’t make sense to her how they could be loyal to father? The older generation of servants/guards/officials, sure she could accept that. But Zuko had seen it that they were removed efficiently with little holdup. How had father gained the loyalty and devotion of a group of teenagers? It wasn’t like he was capable of loving a child, she thought bitterly to herself.

None the less, she could kill two birds with one stone. Serve her purpose to him, while letting Suki, Katara, and the others know how she really felt.

Azula had decided to start with Suki first, who she found around lunch seated with Sokka. Sokka must have been on break from his meeting with the fire governors regarding whatever trade treaty was being crafted up. She had made sure to knock and not barge in on them. They had been surprised to find her but didn’t hesitate to invite her inside to their lounging quarters. Azula knew Sokka still had to be a bit skeptic towards her, as he was relying heavily on the backings of Katara and Suki along with a limited sample of time spent getting to observe her.

Still, she had found that Sokka was more than willing to get to know her better and just talk. It had been far more pleasant than she thought. Suki was in a talkative mood, taking about her childhood, her parents and how far she has come since then. Azula had been respectful and observant. She knew her childhood had been ruined by her people, with Suki confirming her parents, spice merchants had died on a business trip to an Earth kingdom city, unfortunate to be caught during a raid from the Fire nation, while she had stayed on Kyoshi island to young to accompany them. Suki kept herself composed while telling the story but the pain was still there. Sokka had comforted her knowing Suki had put on a brave face but the pain of losing her parents wasn't gone, it could never completely gone. Suki didn’t show bitterness towards Azula, for which she was extremely grateful but she knew Suki had plenty of reason to hate her. 

Sokka had also taken time to describe his and Katara’s home. He told them of the people of the Southern water tribe, their culture, their heritage, their struggles and their pathway to rebuilding which Sokka had taken a lead role in orchestrating. Sokka made his usual quips and jokes, which allowed for her and Suki to tease him, letting him know neither found him as hilarious as he thought himself to be. It was nice to have these moments she thought to herself. Azula had shared a bit about herself and her hobbies as a child (at least the ones which didn’t involve painful memories). She had described her time as a child when she and ZuZu could simply be children, with no worries of the world and had their cousin, then crown prince Lu Ten to guide them and play the role of protector. It hurt…thinking about such a time. It was so long gone. Lu had died so long ago, and was now dirt and bones in the ground. Azula couldn’t consider herself overly spiritual and a person of faith, but she hoped that Lu was some place looking over her and Zuko, a place he could be happy, find joy and peace.

The entire lunch lasted maybe seventy-five minutes, with both of them having to get back to their duties. Before either could leave however, she had done what she had come here for. Azula had bowed head first onto the floor. A part of her mind told her this was simply to much and that she was royalty, while they peasants, they didn’t deserve this from her. The stronger, and luckily currently dominant part of her mind told that part to bugger off and proceed.

Of course, she had expected them to be shocked at the sight of her bowing and asking for their forgiveness, telling them she was sorry for her actions in the war, yet the moments after were followed by pin drop silence. Azula panicked, the thought that they had been playing her the whole time just to see her stoop so low arose. She hadn’t raised her head from the ground since having told them she had been sorry for capturing Suki and her warriors, sorry for dishonoring the name of Kyoshi warriors to infiltrate and take Ba Sing Se, sorry for manipulating Sokka by preying upon his love for Suki during the day of the Black Sun. Azula had tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she felt frozen as if any movement would result in her demise. Expecting for them to walk out of the room having seen what they wanted, she was beyond relieved when she felt two arms scoop her up from the floor and felt two bodies embracing her. Suki and Sokka… they weren’t like father. She wouldn’t be punished for her mistakes, before being allowed to proceed with her duties. She had harmed them, separated them, and hurt them both yet they were consoling her, telling her that was in the past, and they completely forgave her for being controlled by Ozai.

She had winced at the comment, as she knew that while father had been…commanding and persuasive, he had pointed her towards a path she wished for at the time. A path she would do whatever needed to be followed. A lot of the actions had been her calls if only to appease father and gain his…love. If only father would let her be. If only she could separate herself from him. She had such doubts on his plots for the throne coming to pass the more she saw how balanced and prosperous a direction the world was heading towards with Zuko as Fire lord. She wished more than anything, she had the strength to tell Ozai to leave her alone, to tell him that she didn’t need him, that she was choosing her own destiny. But her mind wouldn’t let her, he would appear in her sleep, in her thoughts, and she knew her future was tied to his. If father had several young loyalists secretly doing his bidding from within the palace walls, she wasn’t sure if he didn’t have more being sent out to observe her during the search.

Lunch with Suki and Sokka had been enlightening and she felt her relation with the two grow upon its conclusion. She knew after she had gained Suki’s trust and friendship with Sokka regarding her similarly. While the meeting with the two of them had been simple and enjoyable she found herself wishing it was longer. As much as she wished for such, she had others on this “Apology tour” who she had to seek out and apologize to.

She had found Katara and Zuko walking hand in hand along side each other in the palace gardens a few hours later. It would seem this was a personal favorite place for the two. She knew her interaction would them could not be as long, and honestly, she didn’t want it either. She knew ZuZu after all, and for all the grief Azula had caused to Katara, she knew Katara understood from Zuko how…difficult their childhood had been. She knew everything with Zuko not being one to hide things from her.

The conversation in totality had been perhaps ten or fifteen minutes. Azula had initiated it by bowing onto the grass bending her knee and spilling her thoughts to them. She apologized for a great deal of things to Zuko. She apologized for the manipulations, for the lies, for…for smiling while he was burned not brave or bold enough to look away or step in and aid him. She had been too terrified to do anything but stare, smiling knowing father had looked up at her before committing the monstrous act. She apologized for trying to kill him multiple times including at the Western Air temple, and during their Agni Kai. Zuko being the emotional fool that he was accepted them with ease and mentioned how “he had forgiven her for those long ago, when he realized Ozai hadn’t just ruined 1 persons childhood”.

She had grown used to embracing others, and Zuko had been the first person to embrace her after the Agni Kai. It felt nice knowing they could share their…love for each other now through these little gestures with no worries of one of them being punished with another hour of relentless fire bending practice by father for such "weakness".

She could have ended the conversation at that, but knew Katara deserved an apology as well. She had only begun her apology to her when Katara embraced her into a bone crushing hug. Agni was she strong, Azula thought.

Katara had told her she had earned her respect, trust and forgiveness with how she had proven herself, wanting to help Zuko, wanting to help the Fire nation and wanting to help the world as a whole. Having her faith…felt good. She wouldn’t lie and could acknowledge she was impressed by Katara, from her powerful bending, to her political smarts, to her personality, to the way she carried herself. She could appreciate Katara, and knew her brother was in good hands with her as his future wife and Fire lady... if father and.......her were defeated once again. 

Azula knew the two of them had several tasks in the day. Not wanting to be a bother decided that was enough family sentimental time. She gracefully bid them goodbye until dinner in which she would join them along with the rest of their friends.

As she headed back inside to the palace, hoping to locate Aang and Toph in hopes to go over where they would be going tomorrow in starts of their journey, she noticed in the corner of her eye, Ozku was walking out along with 2 others. They wore long robes similar to Mai’s which covered their bodies entirely including their arms. She walked by him not heeding him any attention. It was quick she realized, he was very quick, perhaps faster than even Ty lee in close quarters. The letter had been placed in her palm, turned over, with the word "READ QUICKLY" with him continuing walking onwards holding gardening tools, looking to plant fire lilies as requested by Zuko.

She had noticed the two who were with him had some sort of odd symbol carved onto their right hands. It was hidden well and wouldn’t be visible unless they intended for her to see, but she saw the outline. This was new…the two weren’t part of the 4 she had accounted for earlier, and she hadn’t seen those symbols before on any of them, though to be fair she had never been actively looking and they too wore similar concealing robes like the rest of them.

Azula didn’t know what the symbol was or what it represented. She was concerned that father had a growing number of supporters serving Zuko. She wanted to go and tell him…she felt like she had just finally patched things up with Zuko. Withholding this information was betrayal if truth be told. She wanted to tell him…but she feared the outcome. She rationalized that father was not in a position to make a move at the moment and would wait until she gathered more information and broke into the ranks of the Order of the White lotus. Father was relying on her to bring back her mother, infiltrate the Order, obtaining their records and involvements in the war, hoping to utilize that to sway the lords, nobles and generals. It would be a very difficult task. She would need to gain uncle’s trust…which she knew from their relation wasn’t likely. It was not something she wanted to do but if she went through with it…she would be protecting Zuko, Katara, Suki, Mai and Sokka who were going to be within his grasps, right? Staying loyal to father, carrying his purpose and mission would keep them safe and secure from his plots.

This was how she justified it to herself, and put the thought and the letter in her hand away into her robes pockets. She went to her room, she needed to look it over quickly before burning it to ash and moving to her final task. One last conversation with the Avatar and Toph waiting for her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had been walking towards the palace stables, the stables were close enough to the palace that it only took him and Toph who had been wanting to see Appa and Momo about 15 minutes to walk there. The stable which Appa and Momo were being kept in was spacious and had been well kept with his buddies being offered privacy from other animals and people alike. They had stacks of hay and fruits littered across the ground giving the two of them an abundance of food. Aang had been privately visiting both of them, and trying to convince them to let up on the idea of Azula riding on them (or with them for Momo's case).

Aang knew that Appa was very protective towards him and didn’t want to see him hurt. He had a long memory and surely remembered Azula chasing around after him along with Ty lee, and Mai. He knew Appa could be protective but it seemed like Appa had a personal vendetta against Azula whenever he brought up her name to him. He didn’t know what could cause Appa to act this way, as he was generally a soft and gentle creature who would heed Aang’s judgement. He decided he would have to ask Azula sometime once the search began. He knew Appa in the end would heed his advice, he would just have to be careful to make sure Azula didn’t offend Appa whiling flying (he supposed Ty lee as well though he doubted she would be rude to Appa).

“Hey Twinkle toes you sure are quiet, everything right in that big head of yours?” Toph asked him as they pulled through the path and arrived at the stables

Aang had his head down, and been silent with his thoughts, realizing Toph could sense that something wasn’t right.

“I was just thinking about Azula” he said casually as they walked to the fenced stables.

Toph raised a brow at that. Twinkle toes thinking about Azula, knowing him and his one-track mind she had an inclination towards where his thoughts were.

“So, I never pictured you as a masochist” she teased him.

Aang didn’t understand what she meant by that. He considered where she was possibly going for before it hit him like a ten-ton bison.

“Whoa hold up Toph, you took what I said the wrong way. I should have been more specific I was only thinking about Azula in terms of convincing Appa to be friendly with her. He has been hostile whenever I mention her name”. He said quickly defending himself. He wasn’t… couldn’t be thinking what Toph was implying. Azula is Zuko’s younger sister, his best friend’s sister… she is focused on trying to get healthier, find her own path to happiness... doesn’t need any distractions… it’s not like she would even want to—

“Alright Twinkle toes I believe you. It was a joke you know. Any way I see the big guy and Momo, lets just focus on grooming Appa and cleaning up after the two.” She said with a smirk on her face.

Aang had gotten good at reading people. It was something he prided himself on and felt his time around…Azula had helped him. She was so calculating? No that wasn’t it. Azula knew people, and understood social cues and gestures which for him were hard to pickup. She had the sense to know how someone was truly feeling and could tell when stuff was being kept from her. Aang wasn’t anywhere near as good but right now he could tell that Toph was amused at the notion of him…and Azula and didn't believe when he had corrected her. She hadn't outright stated it and wasn't teasing him right now, but he knew she was considering that he had fallen for her, which was preposterous for the reasons he had considered earlier....

He put aside those thoughts for now. No good would come from them, and he didn’t need to be considering…such scandalous things, especially not now. He turned his attention towards Appa and Momo who he found stood far back from two servants who had rakes and shovels and were cleaning the stables at first glance.

Aang knew Appa wasn’t one to be afraid unless someone gave him reason, Momo even less. He didn’t want to think the servants… had come to hurt them. He turned towards Toph who knew what he was indicating.

“Hey sorry I didn’t know the stables were scheduled to be cleaned up today” he said his attention on the faces of the two trying to pick out if any concern arose.

He noticed the two carefully. One was a male, of pale complexion. He looked like a mainlander with the trademark features of a Westerner being apparent. He was around Sokka’s height and build and probably a few years older than Zuko. His robes were bright red and covered his entire body save for his head. He did find it odd that some one would wear such restrictive clothing for this task and in the scorching heat of summer.

The other person in question was a girl. She was definitely not a mainlander. At best she could pass for one from the colonies who looked like a blend between commoners from the Fire nation and civilians from the Earth kingdom. She looked no older than 17. Her hair was brown and fell to her shoulders not resting in the typical top-knot he had been used to seeing on Azula and most of the female servants’ heads. She was pretty he had to admit. Her robes were similar to her companion except they were in a darker shade of red.

The boy was the one who responded. “You must be Avatar Aang. Sorry we were not told you were visiting otherwise we would have had completed this earlier” he said apologetically.

Toph noticed he had avoided answering Aang’s question directly. She noted that and decided to ask a question of her own.

“Hey what are your names? I’m Toph by the way, the Avatar’s earth bending teacher if you’re wondering. Are you two new recruits hired by Zuko? I hadn’t heard there had been hiring’s at the palace recently?”

The females stepped forward with a forced smile on her face, it kind of reminded Aang of how the lady called Joo Dee would smile when trying to dispatch them away from locating Appa.

“My name is Maya, and this is my good friend Suku. It is an honor to meet both the Avatar and Toph Beifong. The two of us just recently secured this role, having started our duties only this week after our skills were approved of by the Fire lord and Princess”, she replied back to Toph.

Aang turned to her subtly, waiting for Toph’s response. He found her tap her right index finger once on her left hand. It was a simple enough code they had developed. One tap meant what he said was true as far as Toph could tell, two meant she was uncertain and three meant they were lying.

Aang was relieved to see they told the truth and were official workers here. He still was confused why Appa looked nervous by them and had backed away from them both. Momo rested on top of Appa’s head looking irritated.

“That’s nice. It’s a pleasure to meet you Maya and Suku. I know you were cleaning up the stable, but I notice Appa is a bit intimidated by you both. Me and Toph can take on the duty of cleaning up for them, you two are free to go with other tasks. I was just wondering if you happened to have seen, heard or know something or someone which could have freighted Appa?” Aang asked trying to be purposely specific. If they told the truth to this question than it meant that they were in the clear and no need for further action. Hopefully that was the case and Appa just didn’t like the two maybe due to the perfume they both wore, which resembled a burning wood chips like smell.

It was Suku who replied to him after only a short moment. “Our apologies Avatar, this is our first assignment on the job, and we… lack a bit in experience. When we came in, we were playing around and weren’t aware that the bis—Appa, was afraid of fire. I had been showing Maya a technique I had been practicing and Appa must have seen the fire, which scared him for some reason. We apologize for the action and hope you won’t report us to the Fire lord for our failure”

Aang felt ashamed at considering they had been enemies trying to hurt his friend. He knew Appa… had a tough time seeing fire. Aang wasn’t sure why but it seemed to faze him now and he didn’t like to be around fire if possible. The two of them didn’t know that so he can’t blame them, its not like they had attacked Appa.

Toph had listened to Suku, she had picked up on his heart beat having accelerated when Aang had wisely worded his question broadly. He had definitely panicked and took a slight moment to answer Aang. But…when he had answered his heart beat had steadied, he didn’t give off any inclination of lying or holding back anything. They couldn’t be lying… not unless they had Smokey’s skills (which she intended to test for fun, now that Azula was on their side now). The prudent thing may have been to give Twinkle toes a two-tap signal… but she may be overthinking things and didn’t want to hurt the pairs prospects of keeping their job. She was probably just off her game a bit; she gave him a single tap indicating they told the truth. She just noted to make sure with Smokey, confirming she knew of them having given support for having them hired.

“Oh, you have nothing to worry about. It was just a misunderstanding. I should have told Zuko about Appa’s fear of fire. He would have either advised not to bend in front of him or gotten non benders to do the task. Thanks though, appreciate the honesty, I’ll make sure to tell Zuko about that and praise you two for handling the situation so well. We can take care of things from here”. Aang said in his typical easy-going tone.

“Thank you, Avatar Aang. We will leave you and Miss Beifong be” Suku said as he and Maya walk back towards the palace.

“Well now that that’s over. Appa!” Aang said rushing towards his ten-ton friend and jumping on top of him giving him a big hug, or at least as big a huge as you could provide a ten-ton bison with.

Aang and Toph had spent close to an hour cleaning up and spoiling Appa and Momo. Aang had washed his fur, scrubbed his toes and cleaned his teeth. He had aimed to soften up Appa before bringing up the topic of being kinder or at least less openly hostile towards Azula.

Toph had helped, feeding Appa and Momo as well as playing some odd game with Momo. She also helped clean the stable, taking care of the mess Appa and Momo left behind after having digesting their food. Fortunately for her she was a earth bender, and could use the contents as manure in the dirt surrounding the stable fences.

Time had gone quick enough, with Aang going over things he wanted to do while searching for Ursa. Toph knew Aang was serious about helping Azula and Zuko but she knew he was still a child not turning thirteen for another week. She had turned thirteen a few weeks back having to celebrate the day without her busy friends and relatively alone…with her parents. Her parents… she put them aside, the memories of her last visit with them to bitter for words, and just told her self she didn’t need anyone to baby her, and care for her like Zuko did for Katara or how Sokka did for Suki.

They had completed the task, and were lying in a large bundle of hay when they heard “So there you are Avatar. I have been looking for you for some time now, and here I find you and Toph playing with hay” she said in her usual tone.

Aang perked up off the hay. He had just about decided it was time to try and talk to Appa about Azula, but her being here made things easier. She could show to him how she was different and kinder now.

Azula noticed the bison and the lemur. Both had a startled expression for a moment, before having a look which was easily readable as “stay away from us”. Azula was put off by the look, before recalling… she had tried capturing Appa all those months ago. He had been pretty broken down then and she…had tried to use her fire to subdue and hurt him. For the first time since she had considered the moment. No wonder Appa and she guessed by extension his furry friend Momo looked as if they loathed her. She had hurt them, their master and their friends. Azula…would need to apologize to them and most likely now as she needed them to accept her enough to begin the journey tomorrow without any worries.

Before she could do so or before Aang could encourage Azula to show she was nicer to Appa, Toph made a comment.

“Smokey, just the girl I’ve been wondering about” she said with an amused tone.

Azula raised a brow towards her though not at the nickname having grown used to it and in fact enjoying it a bit, considering it superior to ZuZu's nickname from Toph. Still she was wondering where this questioning was coming for? Did…Toph discover something?

“Azula don’t stand so far take a seat besides us, there is plenty of hay. I know Appa for some reason looks like he doesn’t like you but don’t worry he's just protective, you can show him you’ve become a bison loving Princess now” Aang said in a kind tone.

Azula did decide to draw closer, having approached the two and sitting to the right of Toph, who was in the middle of her and Aang. She didn’t consider sitting to the left of Aang with Appa being besides him a few meters to the left and looking like he could possibly attack her. Momo just sat atop of Aang’s shoulder.

“Of course, Avatar, I can—” she stopped her self as she examined the look Toph had on her face. It was like she was reading her and that was something Azula neither liked nor could afford.

“Is everything fine Toph? You have a puzzled expression on your face? Are you feeling sick or something?” she asked trying to get Toph to break her concentration on her. Azula had a few drops of sweat role down her forehead, but she reckoned that could be easily explained by having walked the entire fifteen-minute journey in the scorching summer sun.

“Everything is fine with me Smokey. Just have two things I was wondering if you could answer for me” Toph asked with her arms raised and crossed above her head.

Azula didn’t know what to do or say. Act aggressively towards Toph for the interrogation? Not wise and not something she wanted with her thinking of Toph as a potential friend and especially with Aang being here to observe her. She didn’t want to lose possibly her number one backer. Aang had stood up for her even when Zuko had doubted her when they thought she had a part in what the 4th letter had said.

She simply nodded her head, signaling for Toph to go on with whatever this was about. She noticed Aang looked puzzled not understanding what Toph was on about, while the bison and lemur still looked apprehensive towards her when she paid a glance towards them.

“The first thing is I noticed, is that you refer to everyone by their actual names except for Twinkle toes. Is this your way of showing your shy around him and don’t know how to profess the love you two share for each other?” Toph asked with a coy smile on her face noticing the panic on their faces. It was quickly followed by barely coherent stammering from the strongest person in the world and one of the strongest fire benders in the world at the same time.

“What a **ridiculous** question!”

“ **Of course, I** don’t **love him!** ”

“He is just a **boy** , I’m royalty!”

“Why would **we want a romance** anyways?”

Or something along those lines, Azula stuttered out in defense, though all Toph heard was **“Ridiculous, of course I love him. Boy we want a romance?”** While Twinkle toes likewise had his heart rate speed up and no doubt had to be blushing as he responded

 **"Toph,** it’s a **show** of **respect to** me from **Azula**!”

“ **Azula** is free to **call me** what she wants!”

“It’s a Fire nation thing, **she honors me** when she does!”

“Why do you **pick** on **us** , you find this amusing, don’t you?”

Which to her came more like “ **Toph, show respect to Azula. Azula call me. She honors me. Pick us** ”

Toph broke into a loud and audible chorus of laughter. It felt good laughing, picking on the two of them. The way both were trying to defend themselves definitely didn’t point that there was something there. She was going to enjoy this, yes, she was going to pick on Twinkle toes and Smokey quite a bit starting from tomorrow.

Azula just glared at Toph, before deciding she couldn’t help but smile. Relieved that Toph didn’t suspect anything odd, she guessed she could admire the gall on the girl. She had executed the teasing perfectly and Azula knew how to tease hope less love-struck couples, like she used to do to ZuZu and Mai when they were together. She quickly realized what she had implied and cursed herself, Aang and her were not hope less love-struck couples, how absurd.

“You done enjoying yourself Toph or do you want to continue?” Aang asked Toph looking embarrassed and wanting the conversation to change right away.

“Oh, I think I’ve enjoyed myself enough for now. We can continue with this on our travels Twinkle toes” Toph responded much to Aang and Azula’s disappointment. “Smokey, my other question for you was do you think Maya and Suku are dating? They sure seemed like a couple to me when I last saw them”.

Toph had asked the question. She needed to know if those names rang a bell to Azula, if they did than the two had been honest about everything they told them. If not then somebody was hiding something and Toph curious as she was wanted to know what.

Aang looked confused at her question, not seeing why this was important? Plus, it had been obvious the two weren’t a couple when they had talked to them right? Had he missed something that Toph had picked up? 

Azula found this question much easier to respond to than the last. She was much more composed and thankful to Agni she had decided to read the correspondence from… father. He had praised her some more, was overjoyed on hearing the pain and suffering the last letter had caused Zuko… and her (though he wasn't aware of the pain she had felt). He had expectedly not confirmed nor denied the letter’s content knowing it would continuously torment Zuko until mother could verify whether it was true or not. He had told her to continue moving forward, gather more information on the Order of the White Lotus, looking to find something extremely controversial which could put the Fire nation into chaos, which would allow for him to strike and climb to the top once more. 

Father had also advised her to consider spreading rumors of Zuko cheating on Katara once she returned. The thought disgusted her dearly, and it took great restraint from burning the letter than and there. He had advocated this could be an approach they should consider as it would worsen his name and beseech his honor, to both Fire nationals and water tribe folk. He advised to hold off on this ploy until she returned but to look at using Mai or some other noble when spreading the rumor.

Father's letter had been long, detailed and demanding. It indicated he expected bi-weekly letters of updates on the search and her progress gathering support to overthrow Zuko and free him. They were to be delivered to a local tavern in a middle-class sector of Caldera, named _The Soaring Dragon_ and was to be addressed to a person by the name of Zoryu.

Father was more than clear that his support was growing, and this group of supporters were fully loyal and would not betray him. He had made clear what they were capable and what would occur if plans unfortunately changed with several lives at the stake. It was cruel, wicked and enraging, yet she was too cowardly & selfish to tell anyone. She hadn’t gone and given the letter to Zuko; she had carried on reading the final part.

His last part told her of the newest of his group of teen supporters. A boy and girl by the name of Maya and Suku, who were cousins and Fire nation citizens. Aged 16 and 18, father described them as being extremely gifted fire benders, he even declared them geniuses and prodigies for knowing advanced sets (which to her and even ZuZu was nothing). She had questioned why father was impressed by them until she read the part that made her blood run cold. The pair knew an ancient but forgotten form of fire bending, they could heal others with their bending. Father had utilized Ozku, who she knew next to nothing about to find them. Their healing abilities were not fully studied but they had applied it before father and he was satisfied. Father described how they had been studying the healing of locked chi points using their healing fire to simulate the flow of chi in something described as the Chakra networks. Azula wasn’t overly familiar with this and knew father had been ignorant of them before as well.

Ozku, there was more to him than met the eye. He must have been the one who had this knowledge. He had found a potential way for the two to restore Ozai’s bending if only for a short duration (she assumed like chi blocking probably twenty to thirty minutes at most). Fortunately for her, according to father the two were still learning complete mastery over this technique and it would take perhaps half a year to master the art. It gave her a time line by when she had to find mother other wise… he would strike, it would be enough for him to have his freedom at the minimum and escape to reap his vengeance on them all, while in the worse case... he could lay a slaughter to everyone in his path, if his support was strong enough and his bending back to full power. 

The letter had ended off telling her that Maya was a potent producer of deadly and non deadly poisons which she could use her bending to bend into a persons internal body, with the heat of her fire containing the designed poison fumes. Father had told her that he had sent her and Suku with a non lethal poison to the stables he had been reported where Aang kept his creatures. Father… was as sadistic as ever before. He didn’t have much to gain from harming the bison and lemur besides giving them stomach sickness based on the type of poison the girl would be using, which perhaps would last two or three weeks at most. He had intended for them to bend the poison onto both, wishing to hurt the Avatar and making the journey to locate mother unpleasant for all involved. He had told her to wait some time before proceeding to check on the stables and see if they had been successful or someone had stopped them before.

From what she saw now, they had failed in the deed, but had not gotten caught and captured by Aang or Toph. She realized Toph was testing if the story they had said was true, and could make out they had referred to her as having known of them before hand… which she found true now as she knew of them already.

“She has a terrible tendency to blank out huh. Must be trying to accept her feelings for you eh Twinkle toes?"

Aang just waived his head back and forth at that, Toph clearly intended to make something out of nothing between the two of them.

Toph had grown tired of Azula’s lack of response. She would have called out earlier but she was seeing if Azula’s heart beat shifted at all during the time she was blanked out. She found nothing, meaning Azula wasn’t nervous and wasn’t panicking or considering lying. She didn’t understand why she had blanked out like so, but Aang had told her Azula had this habit and its best to let her have a few minutes to gather before interrupting her.

Azula broke out of her trance noticing they both were staring at her. Aang had a soft expression while Toph had a smirk on her face.

“Sorry, I kind of blanked out there” Azula said not knowing what else could be said which Toph wouldn’t pick up.

“No worries Smokey, now feel like answering the question”?

“Oh yes you asked of Maya and Suku, the recently hired servants being in a relation. I doubt that is the case. I would have picked it up sooner when me and Zuko gave them employment. They were utterly professional and gave no indication of being a couple” Azula said channeling in her past self aiming her best to confuse Toph enough for her to buy that she was telling the truth.

She was pleased it had worked when Toph shrugged her shoulders saying “Hmm guess it was just me. The two gave that vibe when we saw them trying to start cleaning up the stable when we came here but I must be getting worse at picking these things up”.

Aang just took that in stride, glad to see he had been right and they weren’t a couple! Well, the sun was to set soon, Aang decided he needed to rip off the band aid swiftly as possible. He needed to convince Appa to let Azula pat his head.

He motioned Momo to move off him for a moment, which the lemur obliged, flying freely around the stable. He grabbed Azula’s hand, which was smooth, soft, and… comforting, not unlike how he remembered Katara’s being. She seemed surprised at being pulled up in such a manner but didn’t break away, he guided her towards Appa trying to show him that she was safe, secure and a friend. As he tried to place her hand on his head Appa let a loud bellow. He was angry and roared, blowing fierce air and sending Azula flying backwards several meters. Thankfully into a pile of stacked hay on the other side of the stable.

“APPA! Why did you attack Azula!” Aang asked shocked. He tried to calm himself. He couldn’t be angry at Appa, his oldest friend but he didn’t want him hurting Azula either.

Momo had landed onto of Appa looking down at Aang with angry eyes, trying to point he was wrong to trust her.

Toph had gone and grabbed Azula from the hay pile who fortunately didn’t look worse for wear, only having her top-knot fall open, with her hair dangling down to her backside. Aang…could not lie that the look of her now was beautiful, she looked even better with her hair flowing down, it was…stop that, he reprimanded himself. She is Zuko’s sister, his baby sister, and a friend at best if everything works out. Stop being such a hormonal teenager (well basically with his 13th birthday just around the corner).

“Aang don’t be mad at them, this is all my fault. I… I should have come here earlier with you, I should have apologized earlier to them and let them know my regrets over what I did during the war to you, to your friends and to… Appa” she said looking afraid of what was to come next.

Appa seemed to understand what she had said and let out a huff like he couldn’t believe she had meant to apologize to him and Momo. Appa seemed taken back but still on the defensive while Momo mostly looked confused.

“What you did to Appa? What are you saying? I don’t remember you ever actually successfully hurting Appa?” Aang asked Azula, while staring at Toph who just shook her head not knowing what she was referring to.

Azula didn’t want to lie, not that she could now that she felt so… low and worthless. She knew Toph would know right away anyway. She braced herself, taking a deep breath before telling them how she had located Appa along with Suki and her friends in the middle of an Earth kingdom forest. She explained how… she had attacked Appa, nearly encasing him in a net of flames. Appa had been afraid then of the fire, terrified and it was apparent he had suffered some sorts of trauma before hand which made him deadly afraid of fire when it was brought to close to him. She had told them the story in detail, apologizing to Appa, to Toph and to Aang, hoping they understood she was different back then… weaker and not sure of what she wanted in life. She finish and waited… for Aang to scream, to tell her what she knew all along, that she truly was a monster who could never be helped.

Aang had listened and listened to her well. He was hurt finding this out only now. He had trusted her… she should have told him this before. Appa & Momo were his friends, they didn’t deserve to be treated that way. Appa had been lost… Aang was so hurt and enraged. He remembered how angry he had gotten over losing him. To find Azula had hurt Appa back than and played a part in it all made his furious. He wanted to tell her off, to tell her to find her own way of travel, as she was not going to come on Appa! He wanted to do all that and take Toph, leaving her alone where she belo—

No, that wasn’t fair. His anger, his rage it wasn’t fair. Hurting Azula wasn’t going to fix this, getting her back wasn’t going to fix this. He noticed she had tears in her eyes waiting for his anger. His anger… it had been what had cost him so much. His friends they were still afraid, still... feared him. Azula… she was his friend to now; he knew that much. She had been honest not hiding anything from them. She held visible regret and remorse. Aang stared at Toph who was besides her patting her in the back in her own way consoling her, yet avoiding Aang’s gaze.

Even Toph was afraid of him right now. He couldn’t--no he wouldn’t be angry. He would follow what the monks thought and once again forgive, help those who had hurt his friend, and he knew inside of him that it was the right thing to do with Azula being truly regretful for what she had done to Appa. He breathed a deep calming breath, regaining himself before saying

“Azula you hurt Appa, you hurt him badly and you should have told me this earlier. We should have visited him daily with you earning back his trust and forgiveness. But I know your apology was genuine, you truly wish to make things up with Appa and want his forgiveness. I wish you hadn’t done what you did, but now I can see your moving to make things right.” Aang said confidently steering at the still teary-eyed Princess.

“I can’t speak for Appa nor Momo but I forgive you and want you to know I won’t abandon you on the search for your mom. If Appa… can’t accept taking you on him, then me and you can perhaps ride a couple of Ostrich Horses while Ty Lee and Toph accompany Appa and Momo. I know eventually the big guy will forgive you, as will Momo. Though I hear gifts have been known to buy forgiveness faster” He said in a joking manner as he reached out and embraced her into his arms.

Azula was…… at a loss of words. Aang forgave her, he forgave her for not having told him, for having hurt Appa. She just closed her eyes, and hugged him back. He was a boy but one growing with the touch of his body being strong yet comforting at the same time. She held onto him for a minute before the moment was ruined by a smug Toph who stood by Appa with Momo on her left side.

“Well Sheddy, look at the two of them. I’m blind but I can just feel their love oozing around us. You’d have to be a bigger jerk than Sparky and Smokey were to not forgive her now. Come on you know you want to, plus doing so now would allow for you to have her pay you back with nice baths, snacks and treats” Toph said while rubbing Appa on his back. She knew Appa had been observing them like her. It was more difficult to do with animals but she had trained to pick up their heart beats.

As quick as the two of them had embraced, they pulled away like they were allergic to each other. Azula looked embarrassed with a blush visible to Aang on her face. He on the other hand looked like he was debating whether it was time to break his vows of pacifism and give Toph her due for her “help” for the day.

Appa simply let out a low grumble, which seemed to be saying “Oh brother, what have I gotten myself into?” before moving towards Aang, giving him a kind and caring lick before moving towards Azula. He stared down onto her concerned face, and Appa saw that she was clearly remorseful. Appa had decided to forgive Azula, and give her a chance to prove herself. Appa gave her a warm soft lick to her head, which she took with a smile and laugh on her face. She moved to pat his head which he allowed for, with her muttering soft apologies to Appa’s ear repeatedly. Momo who seemed to follow Appa had came towards her, rubbing himself against her as a sign indicating he had forgiven her too.

“Well look like my job here is done, and would you look at that, its nearly time for dinner. We should get back to the palace and join the others before Sugar queen freaks out and sends the entire royal guards after us”. 

Azula chuckled at that. Despite Toph serving as an instigator today, and repeatedly embarrassing her and Aang with her tales of their love (which were false, she was just appreciative of his kindness is all) she had pulled through and supported her. Azula wouldn’t forget that. She also wouldn’t forget the pure joy Toph gathered from serving as an instigator, that was something Azula was surely going to pay her back for once she finds who it was she was in love with (not that she loved Aang… he was just her friend, all her friends were blessed with good looks, charm and good natured she argued to herself.)

“Well, this is goodbye for tonight Appa, and Momo. We will come to the stables tomorrow and will set course on our journey. Take care guys”. Aang said giving both of them a hug before closing the stable doors, and following Azula and Toph for the final dinner he would enjoy with all his friends for quite some time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey begins at last. Azula, Aang, Toph and Ty lee finally set out to search for Ursa. They say their goodbyes to the friends who wouldn't be coming with them and leave out. 
> 
> Azula finds Aang... can get easily distracted and enjoys making pit stops from village to village. She should be more annoyed but it is fun spending time with the others. 
> 
> They travel a few short hours in total, pacing at a rate which would take about 10 days to get to Hira'a. They camp by a large and secure forest, setting up camp. Before they can call it a night, Ty lee decided the night is young and they definitely should play 2 truths, 1 lie. Whose ever lie gets caught will be responsible for getting food in the morning and cleaning up the Camp site before they head towards New Zhu Yao, a prospering industrial village the next day.
> 
> The game ends up running long, being revealing and helping the group learn more about each other. Azula bargains for more than she can chew and slips up. 
> 
> Perhaps it is to her advantage that she was born lucky, even if the luck never led to her finding happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is complete. 
> 
> Took some time to write, and was pretty long, but still found it fun to write up. Next chapter will be a new 'Arc of Sorts' as the festival at New Zhu Yao (a city I added, as in the world I am imagining the nations are very large and spread, with Hira'a being closer to the earth Kingdom than to the Royal City).
> 
> Next chapter might also focus Zuko and the others back at the palace as they navigate in rebuilding the world while facing unknown threats within the palace walls. Still haven't decided if they get included next chapter or maybe a bit later, but want to keep them in the fold for a bit. 
> 
> Hope the chapter is enjoyable and let me know your thoughts.

The moment was here at last… Azula braced herself as she placed atop the packed bags of her travel companions onto Appa. It had been three weeks since they had visited her in the prison cell. Three weeks since Zuko had asked her for help finding mother. Back then, she simply agreed wanting to bid her time to find a means to reclaim the throne, with her caring little towards searching for mother. Three weeks later she… knew she wanted to this more than anything in the world. She knew so little about mother, hoping to understand Ursa better. She needed to find out if mother had been wrong, if possibly mother did love her and did not consider her a monster.

While excited to go about searching for mother, hoping it would help her find out about herself and find inner peace, she couldn’t lie in saying that she would both miss and worry for her brother, Katara, Suki and the others who would be staying back at the palace. The palace should be the safest place in the world with so many powerful warriors and skilled guards yet... could a place truly be safe when it housed father. He was scheming and plotting towards his own freedom and she knew he would go to any length to obtain it.

As they had just about boarded all they needed upon Appa, with Momo having taken upon himself to 'guard' their belongings, she was happy to know all of them had come to greet them off. For that she was thankful as she didn’t know how long it would be before she would see them all again.

It was Zuko who approached them once everything had been loaded onto Appa. She stood side by side Aang, with Ty lee saying her private goodbyes to Mai and Toph having climbed aboard onto Appa already.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Zula” Zuko said in his awkward tone. No matter how well he had adapted to being Fire lord he still was good old ZuZu around her and his friends.

She smiled and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. Her gaze letting him know she would not fail this task. She would bring mother back.

“Thanks for everything Zuko, you provided us with more than enough money and resources to breeze through the search. Having the Hawky the 2nd will make it simpler to communicate with you guys to provide updates and any findings we discover” Aang said grateful for having another furry friend to take with him, having the messenger bird play nicely with Momo atop of Appa. 

“Aang it’s me who should be thanking you as well as Toph & Ty lee. Azula and I have no choice but to search for mom, she’s our family but for you three you volunteered to help us and that is something I won’t ever forget” Zuko said holding hands with Katara who knew he wished more than anything else he could be there on the quest with them.

“Oh, trust me Sparky. Once this is all over you can pay us all back finely” Toph’s voice rang from atop of Appa.

Azula smiled at that before saying her own goodbyes. She thanked Sokka and Suki for their support and hoped once this was done, she could visit their home towns to learn more about them. Both Sokka and Suki were surprised at Azula’s curiosity but appreciated it all the same. Sokka had told them he would be at the Fire nation Palace for the month, with this whole week being dedicated towards the trade talks as their had been some snags in the treaty talks. He was going to take a much-needed break after that and hang around Suki for a few weeks before the two would go for a few days to Kyoshi island.

Suki reassured her she would look into if the 2nd letter mother had sent had ever reached there and whether she could track down what had become of the representative her mother had deliver the letter when she visited it in a month’s time for a meeting seminar with new the Kyoshi warrior recruits.

Azula was grateful for that and thanked her, she had embraced the two kindly before turning towards Mai, who looked a bit bored in the exchange.

“Mai, it feels weird going out for months on ends while you just sit on your ass” she teased her.

Mai answered her with a role of her eyes, before surprisingly showing affection and pulling her into a quick but genuine embrace. She had whispered into her ear “Don’t do anything foolish. Don’t try and be a hero. Everyone … believes in you, I…believe in you and know you wont fail. Come back, and please keep Ty as safe as you can”. Her voice had quivered at the final part.

Azula reassured her she wouldn’t fail everyone. She would see this through the right way. No one would be hurt and she would make sure whenever letters were sent to Zuko, there would have a letter for her from Ty lee, no matter if she returned to her place in the colonies or worked out of the palace.

Her final interaction before leaving was with Katara and her brother. Katara had a warm smile on her face.

“I would have never thought I would be happy at the thought of my two good friends having you as traveling company. But you really surprised me ever since coming back to the palace. I know you won’t fail Azula, your way to determined and skilled to not find Ursa. I just ask that you keep an eye on Aang and Toph, the two of them can be… rather childish at the best of times.” She said hoping Azula could see the concern having the two youngest members of the Gaang travel without a parental figure to make sure they didn’t screw things up.

Zuko had chuckled at the comment and she had nodded understanding Katara’s paternal instincts were kicking in.

The goodbyes had been said; everyone was ready for their departure. Aang helped her and Ty lee board onto Appa, blowing the two of them onto the saddle on his back. Azula stared down at them all, as they waived their goodbyes. Azula didn’t know what the future would hold. Her father waiting for the right time before making his move. He had sent her out on to chase after her mother, but she knew he was one to never show his cards, opting for several different options. His gang of teenage loyalists… they troubled her and she was determined to find out more about them during the search.

The future may be uncertain for her and her friends, but she had realized last night as the nightmares kept haunting her deep into the night…if it came down to it, she would rid the world of two monsters before watching them all burn to ashes, if her father ever came to rule. Father could have forced her mind, her soul, and her loyalty but he would force her to give up her friends or family.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula had known Aang was a bit absent minded and liked to enjoy himself when he traveled, but she would have thought they would have covered more than three hours of distance for the day. Aang had been insistent on making stops to go and check out the cities of the Fire nation as they were being rebuilt.

She had expected the others to protest and to reprimand him that doing so was a dumb idea and a waste of time but unfortunately for her Ty lee was a keen tourist who loved to enjoy herself as she travelled. With the two of them having agreed to it, it left her as the only person opposing the activities with Toph not caring either way.

Azula quickly learned why she hated democracies with her being out voted. While she could have lied to herself that the entire day had been a total waste, as she helped set up their bed rolls alongside the ground of the forest they had taken refuge in, she could not admit it had been at least a little bit of _fun_ if only for the people she was traveling with _._

They had visited a series of small villages as they traveled over land moving South from the Fire nation palace before intending to turn East to head towards Hira'a, with Aang having them engage in the most popular activities offered in the villages. This included everything from visiting the flourishing shopping centers to pick up souvenirs, to finding the oddest of beasts to play strange games with. She didn’t have it her to scold him so she just tried to enjoy the tasks realizing that the search would be long and it would serve her well observing how people were adapting to Zuko’s rule first hand.

She was also aware of the fact, the time spent in the stables of the palace had gotten Appa somewhat lazy with him not enjoying going on lengthy and continuous rides. She had made sure to be kind towards the bison and lemur, having purchased treats for the both of them and carefully fed the two looking to buy their affections. She had found both more appreciative of her afterwards. Appa, Momo and the messenger bird had taken along the barks of several trees in the forest, having already fallen asleep. 

“An exciting first day comes to a conclusion” Aang said lying onto his bed roll. They were comfy enough Azula decided and aided by the fact the forest terrain was welcoming not having many bumps or cracks.

“The day is still young Aang. Guys! we should totally stay up and play two truths one lie. We can play multiple rounds and have us guess which statement is the lie. The person or persons who gets their lies called out the most times will handle chores tomorrow including packing camp tomorrow morning when we leave” Ty lee said in her usual giddy tone getting up from her bed roll and staring at them. They had been positioned their bed rolls in a horizontal chain, each a couple of meters away from the next, except Toph who didn’t have a bed roll and simply made a sleeping chamber from earth for herself using her bending. 

“I… don’t know Ty lee, we have to cover a decent amount of distance tomorrow to get to New Zhu Yao and it might be better to get some rest than talk further into the night” Aang replied not really sure if he was still comfortable sharing personal stuff with them yet, especially since he was a terrible liar.

“Oh Aang you’re killing all the fun! You’re not supposed to be the party pooper Aang, that’s Azula’s job.” Ty lee pouted towards the two of them, while Toph listened from her spot.

Azula raised a brow at the comment. She was glad to have Ty lee her friend once more but she hadn’t gotten the memo that she would be taking shots at her. She realized it was in good spirits and something friends do. Before she had the chance to respond Aang responded clearly having taken offense to Ty lee’s barb

“Party Pooper? I don’t kill fun! In fact, I was the one who arranged for all the fun things we did today”.

“Come on Twinkle toes, don’t be a buzz kill let the girl have her fun. Its only a quarter past ten, we don’t need to sleep so early, we can play one round at least” Toph said walking closer to them.

Aang grumbled at that and commented how the game would be unfair as she could use her abilities to call out who was lying. Though he found that argument solved by having Toph swearing not to call out a lie unless it was blatantly obvious to everyone or something which had cracked through her lie detecting abilities, making it fair game.

Ty lee smiled knowing she had the support of one person in the group, probably the person most likely to win the game but that was fine. She glanced towards Azula who had to chose between hurting Ty lee’s feelings or opposing Aang. She knew the drama that would ensue if Ty lee didn’t get what she wanted and decided she could make it up to Aang tomorrow by participating in whatever crazy fund activity he intended for them to do.

“Please Avatar, lets just have this little group session. I doubt it will be as bad as whatever your expecting”.

Aang knowing he had been outnumbered and subject to the binding powers of democracy helped Toph bend a circular bench of earth on which they could sit and talk.

Azula decided to step up and just go over plans for tomorrow to see if everyone was on the same page.

“So, after all of today’s “fun” activities I estimate we are roughly three hours from the Capital. If we go at this rate, we should arrive to Hira’a in 10 days time” she pointed out which resulted in Toph smirking and Ty lee looking annoyed.

Aang decided to ignore the critique on his traveling approach and stated the obvious “I don’t know why but it sounds like they didn’t find today that fun, eh Ty lee?”

Ty lee shrugged her shoulders in response, as if to say “Don’t ask me, I know I had fun”.

It had gotten a little silent after that with none of them knowing what to say. Aang wasn’t all too comfortable around Ty lee yet since he didn’t know her that well, he knew Toph wasn’t one to open discussion and was more of a listener/commentator and he found himself not able to speak to Azula as openly with the two of them being around.

Toph didn’t like the awkwardness around the as they sat and decided to point what everyone was thinking

“Wow we must not jack all about ourselves eh? Either that or this group needs to toughen up drop the tough guy act and stop waiting for someone to speak first”

When no one heeded what she said she took it upon herself once more to get a conversation rolling by sharing three things about herself.

“Fine I’ll start by letting you guys in on three secrets” she said grasping their attentions as she had intended.

“I’m currently attempting to learn another sub element of earth bending. I’ve crushed on a well-known global leader in the past, and after we find your mom, I will be taking residence in Omashu to open my own metal bending academy” Toph said evenly. She knew the last two statements were truths while the first a lie.

Aang, Azula and Ty lee all considered her what she had said.

It would be the easy and obvious move to call her first statement a lie. What possible sub element could she be trying to learn already knowing metal and sand bending? Could Toph be doing the unthinkable and learning to bend wood? Aang knew Toph the best and he wouldn’t put it past her to be finding a way to do so.

Before he had a chance to think further on the issue Ty lee spoke up with an answer “Your second statement is a lie, if you had a crush on a global leader surely Aang would know, right?”

Toph smirked before shaking her head. “Nice try Flex but that was a true statement, looks like I pass my round your up next Ty lee for guessing wrong”. Toph knew ‘Flex’ as she had decided to call her for her background as an acrobat would be the one to answer first and was pleased, as she gave the wrong answer.

“Hey! Just wait on a second. Why was she allowed to answer for all of us? Me and the Avatar still hadn’t answered yet. I wasn’t going to call that option a lie. I saw your strategy Toph, your first statement was so clearly a lie it set up a trap tricking us and making us doubt ourselves”.

“Hey sucks for you guys, everyone answers as a collective in this game. Not my fault Flex is more impatient than Twinkle toes”.

Aang scowled at her for the comment “Alright, alright you got us. Let’s move on”.

“Whoa, not before she tells us who this political leader that she has a crush on is?” Ty lee said not letting Toph get away with her choice to bring up the topic so easily.

Azula could see Toph hadn’t expected anyone to care about that and had seen her cheeks turn pink from the thought of her crush. Azula wasn’t going to bring it up but she was glad to find Ty lee did. She was curious who this mystery man or woman was?

“Do you really need to know that? I... I don’t have a crush on him anymore, it was just a dumb thing a while back before realizing it wasn’t worth it” she tried defending herself and hoping they would drop their curiosity.

“Uh uh uh, that wouldn’t be fair Toph. You either answer the question or take a hit and accept the loss for this round. “Aang stepped up enjoying the look of panic on Toph’s face. He didn’t like messing with anyone but she had been ribbing him pretty hard today about how eager he had been to show Azula in the villages they had visited. It wasn’t like he was trying to impress her or anything… it was just what one good friend would do for another.

Toph sighed knowing Twinkle toes, Flex, and Smokey were not going to let her claim her victory unless she answered the question. Truth be told Toph thought it might do her some good to get it off her chest and let some one else know how she had been (still was a bit) crushing on Sokka.

“Fine! I had a tiny crush on Snoozles while traveling around to defeat you and your dad while you were still bat shit evil”.

Ty lee just raised an eyebrow confused at who “Snoozles” was? When she turned to see Aang’s reaction, she was surprised. He was wide eyed clearly being familiar with this Snoozles fellow. Azula looked as if she wanted to smack Toph for the “bat shit evil” comment, though her eyes also appeared as if they knew who Snoozles was but she didn’t seem to care as much.

“Wait!! There is no way you have a crush on Sokka!!!” Aang said with his booming across the forest they had been camped in.

“Geez Twinkle toes! Why don’t you say it louder! With us still being relatively close to the palace, I’m sure he can hear you and laugh with the others like you all want to” Toph retorted back at him looking down to the ground with her arms across her stomach trying to force down the embarrassment.

Clearly Aang and the others didn’t think she was feminine enough nor pretty enough for Sokka. She had known she couldn’t be considered feminine nor pretty but it still hurt to find they thought that way as well.

Azula was giving off an evil eye to Aang, while Ty lee had moved towards her trying to comfort her as they both could tell she was sensitive about this. It must have taken her a lot of courage to share this with them and she must have felt like Aang, her and Ty lee had mocked her.

Aang understood he had messed up and hated himself for it. He moved closer towards Toph slowly and gently. He poked her head hoping she would give him a chance to apologize and explain himself.

“What do you want Twinkle toes?” Toph demanded not gazing up at him (though its not like she could see him even if she did)

“First, Toph I want to apologize for offending you. I didn’t… I wasn’t surprised that you had a crush Toph. That is normal and something we all have. I was surprised it was Sokka only because he seemed more like… your partner in crime rather than a partner you would want a relation with”.

Toph couldn’t help but chuckle at his comment “Wow Twinkle toes ‘Partner in Crime’, you must think I’m a major hooligan don’t you” she joked back at him

Knowing that Toph had accepted his apology, he felt compelled to let Toph know what everyone here thought.

“The only reason you’re not a nefarious criminal is thanks to me Toph” he replied back to her, to which she along with Azula and Ty lee smiled before continuing on “Toph, I want you to know that I along with Azula and Ty lee see you as beautiful, caring, and all kinds of awesome. While I love Sokka and Suki and am really happy for them, know that I have full certainty that with your incredible beauty, power and appealing charm you will find someone who will be head over heels for you”.

Azula and Ty lee both agreed with his comments. Toph knew they were telling the truth and it made her happy. She wanted to believe like everyone else there was someone waiting for her in the world. With her mood being fixed, she returned back to the no sentimental nonsense person that she was.

A moment later all three of them had a bruise on their arms courtesy of Toph who defended this as showing her “Love” to them all. Azula had accepted the defense but prayed Toph didn’t show her love too often to them.

“So Toph survives the round. I guess I’m up next.” Ty lee said as she thought of three things about her self. It was a shame that Azula knew pretty much everything important about her and could call the lie easily enough. She thought what could trick her up, it took a few moments before the perfect thing came to mind.

“Ok so here I go. Firstly, I am septuplet child, with seven identical looking sisters” the first statement being a giveaway “Second, I once got so drunk while at the circus that I passed out mid performance and had to be carried off of the stage” she said evenly and, in a tone, which give little away. “Finally, my mother recently learned that I was dating a girl, who you all know as Mai”.

Toph had been paying close attention for Ty lee’s heartbeats. She wondered did Azula train her how to speak like this? Or was she just really good talking about herself and could fit in lies with truths. She wasn’t certain which of the second or third statement was true and which false. She decided to opt out from answering, when both Azula and Aang had asked for her thoughts.

Aang decided to let Azula have this one. She knew Ty lee best, as she was her childhood friend. Best be her who either wins or loses them the round. With the duty falling to Azula to determine she pondered which of the statements were true.

Ty lee had never been a heavy drinker in front of her… but she was realizing her prior behavior had caused Ty lee to hide herself from her. She acted to appease Azula rather than to live herself and find joy. She could see Ty lee being careless enough to engage in a drinking game which ended with her passing out and failing to perform. The last statement was regarding her mother, who Azula knew Ty lee had a troubled relationship with.

Ty lee had only told Suki she and Mai had been dating with Zuko learning through Mai. It seemed like Ty lee was trying to use this statement as bait. It appeared the 2nd statement was unlikely with the 3rd being acceptable enough. Azula knew Ty lee was trying to strategize to counter for Azula. She would choose the opposite of what seemed clear. Ty lee hadn’t had the conversation with her mother and was lying to hide the fact.

“Ty lee I know your lying about talking with your mother. You are not on speaking terms with her and would not be bold enough to tell her you were dating a girl in Mai right now”. Azula said waiting for the disappointment on Ty lee’s face to appear from having failed.

The disappointment never came. Instead came an energetic squeal in which the acrobat had pure joy. “Sorry Azula but that is true”.

Aang groaned while Toph tutted her, for not knowing her best friend. Azula was pissed. How could she have been wrong?

“You were right that I’m not on speaking terms with my…mother at the moment. So that is why I sent a letter to her and my family at their estate, telling them of Mai and how I wasn’t going to be ashamed of loving her and if people who know me can’t accept that than I won’t put myself or her around them any longer.” Ty lee explained to them with a spark in her eye.

Azula groaned at having missed the wording of her statement. She really had been getting worse at her people’s skills she thought to herself. Still, she was happy to see the fire in Ty lee’s eyes when she defended not being ashamed of loving Mai. Ty lee had Mai who made her happy, if her family could not consider and accept that than it was their loss in all honesty.

“Well Flex, gets by without getting caught. Kind of disappointed you passing out drunk isn’t true. Would love to see how you are when drunk” Toph said congratulating Ty lee.

“Looks like the former Princess of Lies is up” Aang joked.

Azula rolled her eyes at him, but decided what three things she could share. Toph fortunately wasn’t participating unless she had no idea which statement was true or not. Azula considered telling them about… some of the stuff she had been doing for father. She could release some of the guilt which had been consuming her, but it would put her at risk. It took some time but she realized she didn’t care about winning or losing this game. Cleaning up the camp site would be annoying but if she threw the game intentionally, she knew Aang would help her clean things up in the morning out of the goodness of his heart.

She decided the perfect way to ‘warn’ them and to get it off her chest was to tell them she had learned about the healing style within Fire bending which could serve as reverse chi blocking, stimulating a non benders movements and give them bending. She could remain calm and collected enough to pass it off as a trap which was too obvious to ignore. They would call out the lie and she would accept it begrudgingly.

It would… ease something that had been bubbling inside of her for a while. Azula had been raised her entire life valuing loyalty above about everything else. She had blindly followed father thinking his whims and desires were absolute. She knew her loyalty to father had definitely faltered, with her finding it extremely difficult to find happiness trying to put him back onto the throne.

Azula knew that she hadn’t seen/been looking at how the world was bleeding as Zuko elegantly had put when father ruled. She needed to observe the poor and rebuilding Earth kingdom cities and villages who had been raided, looted and plundered by her people. She would have to face the people of the South pole, people who allegedly had everything but their names and identity stole from them. If… it was true than father shouldn’t rule, at least not rule like he had done previously. Wanting to control every nation and burn them to the ground. She wondered if he could be reasoned with? Finding mother should help her own problems stop… it had to otherwise what was the point of betraying her friends, family and nation?

She would be in control of her mind, and she would stop him from making the same mistakes twice. If… she succeeded in giving him back his lost throne, she would stop him from warring again if the rumors of what her people had done to other nations had been true. Father could have the bloody crown and the Fire nation but he couldn’t hurt the world once more. She would let him know that there would be no more colonizing. He **would** relent and heed her words other wise… if Agni willed it, she would **destroy him** , finishing where Aang had failed.

She found she had grown to like and care for Aang, and the others she quickly added. She would have been disgusted at the fact in the past but now… how could she. They had done so much for her, given her another chance and even volunteered to help her find mother. Azula always wondered why mother considered her a monster and if it was true? She found herself hopeful at her growing… attachment towards them all. Monsters can’t care, they can’t understand and they can’t…... love or be loved.

No matter how hard she denied it internally, her actions of hiding information from them was treason. It was a betrayal of their trust and she was not as loyal as they deserved, something she demanded from those around her but failed to give back. Azula justified by giving this tidbit of information… even if it was going to deceive them, it would allow for the sinking feeling in her gut to ease up a bit.

“You know I’m thinking of naming her Spacey instead of Smokey. She appears to be in her own world sometimes” Toph said having grown impatient of waiting for Azula to come up with her three statements.

Azula snapped back to attention, silently cursing herself. Why oh why had she grown so pathetic. She couldn’t hold two thoughts at once anymore. Her words used to say one thing while her thoughts and intentions would be elsewhere. Though doing so often had led to her manipulating those around her which she wanted to avoid if possible.

“Thank you for your patience Toph. I have decided 3 things about myself I wish to share” She said responding gracefully to Toph’s snarky comment.

“Oh, this should be good. I know we won’t get the lie since its Azula, but it will still be fun to try” Ty lee commented knowing that Azula was too good of a liar when she wished to be and was just thankful Azula had grown more comfortable being open to her friends.

“Oh, trust me they are” Azula replied back to her childhood friend as she considered which truth to start with.

“Both of my great grandfather’s failed the Fire nation, playing a part in setting up the one-hundred-year war” she decided to star off with. To be honest she had been shocked when ZuZu had told her one day of the fact… she was the seed of both Fire lord Sozin and Avatar Roku. The fact was confirmed when she had used the royal archives to find evidence of Roku’s marriage being with nobility, in lady Ta Min. She had found Roku and Ta Min had a daughter, Rina. One thing led to another but she had found Rina was her mothers, mother confirming Zuko’s statement.

Aang was confused at the statement, as were Ty lee and to an extent Toph. He knew Azula and Zuko’s families started the war when Fire lord Sozin had started colonizing Earth nation territories before being confronted by his predecessor, Avatar Roku. Who was her great grandfather from her mothers’ side? And how could he have started the war without being known of?

Azula proceeded after having taken a moment to stare at the visible confusion on their faces. “Secondly, I learned to generate and bend lightning at the age of ten, making me the second youngest to learn the skill”. This statement was also true with father having worked her to the bone to make sure she had full control of herself to be bending lightning by age ten.

The process had been so lengthy and daunting with her spending hours on hours to learn how to generate lightning with control. When she had finally learned and demonstrated her new found skill to father. She remembered how is lips had curled up showing a glimmer of a smile while he served her with praise about how this would drastically aid them in the war and make Azula fit to take the crown when the time came.

It… used to be a pleasant memory, a moment she could turn to in the depths of her mind knowing father had been pleased & proud of her. She used to use this as definitive proof of his approval and love before she had realized how wrong a belief that was. Father… only loved her for what he could provide to him, he tolerated her and gave time but it was all for his own gain. It hurt to consider now but what hurt more was she couldn’t stop being grateful for it all. For having had someone… anyone who looked at her and wasn’t repulsed by the monster which stood opposite to them.

“Wow! You learned to bend lighting at the age of ten, that’s amazing Azula” Aang said being impressed yet not surprised by the finding. Azula was a prodigy like very few. He she told the truth about that and his doubt only lingered with whether the second half of the statement was true or not? If she had been the second youngest ever who was first. Could Ozai have learned of the skill before the age of ten? It was a chilling thought and explained why Fire lord Ozai used to be considered the baddest man on the planet before his defeat.

Toph had been listening carefully trying to see if Smokey gave anything away with her heart beat or body movements. Shit she thought to herself. She was just as good at lying as she had been in the bunker back in the day of the eclipse. Toph knew she would take a guess this time around with her abilities not helping her determine the lie so far.

“The last thing I wish for you three to know about me is, that I have recently learned of an ancient advanced discipline of healing through fire bending, within this discipline I have learned how to use my fire bending to stimulate the Chi within a person’s body, resulting in their movements being enhanced greatly in addition to allowing for… them to be able to bend temporarily even if they were born a non bender” Azula said, purposely increasing her heartbeat towards the ending and making sure she slipped so that Toph could “see” that she was telling a “lie”.

Toph had been observing Azula’s heart beat carefully. It had been steady and calm the first two statements, before increasingly rising while she went through the third fact. She was confused why Azula had not had control of herself over such a blatant lie? Why would she even use this statement in the first place?

Fire benders healing… Toph had never heard about such a discipline though she could see in practice how it would apply perhaps with a prodigal fire bender being precise enough to control the inner body heat and temperature within a person. This could help people suffering colds, headaches and fevers she supposed.

Toph realized Flex was probably fixated on the chi aspect being a chi blocker herself. She could stop the flow of chi which temporarily stopped a persons bending which had proven to be a torn in their sides during the war. Still, she had never heard nor considered the opposite being possible. How would you stimulate a person’s chi letting them be swifter, and deadlier allowing them to bend while the chi had been enhanced? Surely if such a method existed, the Fire nation being the most scientifically and technologically advanced nation would have used the practice during the war. Ozai would have made sure to have each solider in his ranks who was a 'weak bender' or a non bender be subject to testing until this technique was ready for use during the war.

It was such a blatant lie that it surprised Toph that Azula would be foolish enough to say something so absurd. Aang likewise wondered why Azula would be pointing this out, he was the Avatar; master of all four elements and had been shown/heard of various different sub elements in addition to disciplines of each element and had never head of something like this.

“Wow Azula! I’ve never heard of this reverse chi bending technique. It seems far fetched though, and kind of feels like you threw us a bone and gave the game” Ty lee beamed towards Azula who was unsure why they hadn’t called out the statement as a lie.

Flex wasn’t the brightest girl in the world but what she had said… made sense to Toph. Smokey was much to clever and skilled in the art of lying to use something so bogus as she did unless it was meant to be a trap to trick and confuse. Toph considered that in two directions.

One, she was playing the game and simply wanted to mind fuck them, throwing two very good answers which were nearly impossible to tell as a lie unless you could read her mind, along with a statement that seemed so obviously false that it made the questioners consider whether it was in fact actually true and one of the other statements was actually a well constructed lie.

The second direction her mind went with was… admittingly depressing and something she considered only out of sheer necessity. What if what Azula had said was true? She had learned this reverse chi bending thing using fire bending? If true it would let her… no… no Smokey couldn’t be moving along those lines, she couldn’t be playing them all and still be loyal to _him._ She had only spent a few days with Smokey but she seems so different from before. Her own observations, and those of Zuko, Katara, Aang and Suki all confirmed that Azula had changed, moving past her obsession and loyalty to Ozai. This search was for her to get as far away from him as possible, right? She was supposed to find her mom, sort out whatever issues she had in her head and find happiness. What did moving away from the palace serve if… if she was loyal to Ozai.

“Toph are you fine? You seem a bit nervous, is there something we can do” Aang asked out of concern for his friend.

Toph realizing he must be staring towards her direction, forced out a cough before tapping her right index fingers four times across her left arm.

Azula had been silently praying that someone would make a move, and call out the lie. She had been observing Aang and Toph who both seemed lost in thought. Toph especially concerned her. It struck her as odd when she saw Toph repeatedly tap her right index finger on her arm. Was… was this some sort of code she had?

Azula would have considered going into a state of panic before realizing that doing so now would give her away and confirm any ideas Toph was having. She forced herself to remain calm, cool and collected. Hours of practice as child helped her retain her steadiness despite wanting to shrink away from fear of her plan having backfired. She… had just wanted to get it off her chest, maybe have future conversations with Aang to see if he knew of such a method having lived thousand of lives. Her plan was to perhaps eek out this information from him, find the basics of it all and understand herself what Maya and Suku were learning and how. She had intended to learn what she could about the technique to help her if it came that father didn’t heed her warnings once she gave him back his crown. She would never imagine Toph would be so perceptive, so focused and able to frankly give enough a crap about something so unlikely.

Aang had seen the four fingers tap signal Toph had sent his way. One finger indicated a truth, two fingers meant she was uncertain, three fingers pointed to lie she had caught, and four… four fingers was a special case they had made up privately after Toph had arrived back at the palace as a way she would point out something not adding up with Azula. This… this was terrible, it made no sense and he wanted to tell her there had to be some misunderstanding. Azula couldn’t be trying to manipulate them, not after having worked so hard to earn back their trust. Not unless… the horrible thought formed in his mind for the first time since he had helped bring her back to the palace after her visit with Ozai.

Azula she couldn’t still be loyal to Ozai, she couldn’t be his, not after all the pain he had caused the her and Zuko. This has to be some sort of error.

“Wow is it just me or did things get really tense? The silence got so thick I felt like you could cut it with a knife” Ty lee said having grown bored of the silence and boiling tension stemming from her three friends.

All three snapped out of their thoughts looking visibly frustrated for some reason as they stared towards her. “You know what, screw waiting for you two” she said with a finger pointed towards Toph and Aang. “I’ll take the bait, Azula. Your final statement was a lie, you don’t know how to reverse chi block and can’t use your bending to make a non bender be able to bend” she said waiting for Azula to confirm the obvious.

Toph decided to hone in on Smokey, and see her response and heart beat as she answered.

Azula forced a smirk on her face before responding “Curses, your right Ty lee. I don’t know how to chi block in a manner which can make your bending more powerful, neither to a non bender nor a bender. I don’t know anything about healing arts of fire bending. I had thought throwing such an obvious lie would fool you all and make you think it might be true. I guess I will unfortunately be clearing up the campsite tomorrow, though perhaps not alone depending on if the Avatar is also caught now that it is his turn”.

Aang looked right away at Toph, who took a moment before giving one tap on her left hand. Aang had never felt so relieved. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Azula had lied on the third statement and wasn’t playing some weird game with them. He knew though that now that the thought had entered both his and Toph’s mind they would need to unfortunately be a little more observant of her. She was still his friend, still someone he could trust, that he had to believe otherwise there was no point in being here and helping her find her mother and peace.

It was his duty as Avatar to make sure nothing which could throw the world out of balance could be in the makings. It was also his duty as her friend to help her and be there for her. He would just be around her more, spend more time exclusively with her if possible. It wasn’t wrong to do so, he wanted to know her, she was… an awesome person and if someone was forcing her down a wrong path than he would protect her. Azula was his friend, she was part of the Gaang now and would never betray them. She wasn’t a traitor and he wouldn’t think of her ever as a traitor unless seeing the act with his own two eyes. Aang would get closer with her sure. But not because he doubted her, it was to learn more about her and be a better friend. 

Toph had listened and listened well. Azula’s statement was fully confident and steady. She was an excellent liar but it was clear as day to her that she was telling the truth right now. She had considered the second direction her mind had been considering as the possible though not probable but she had been observing and noticed that Smokey’s heart beat had been constant and stable, she didn’t give off any vibes of panic or nervousness during the lengthy moments of silence in which her and Aang had a thousand-word conversation simply with the tap of four fingers.

Truth be told Toph enjoyed Smokey, and believed in everyone else enough to accept that perhaps she had been spending to much time thinking politics recently. Smokey just played a terrible strategy (one that even Flex could see through). It was unlike her sure, but Toph considered that with her mind not being right since her defeat to Sugar queen and Sparky, she knew Smokey had struggled in a mental capacity. Toph would keep an eye on her just to make sure she was fine and nothing terrible was happening to her but she didn’t have it in her to believe Smokey was still the person she had been during the war.

“Whoa not so far Smokey” Azula heard and froze. This was it; they were going to call her out for her lie. Toph knew, she knew somehow and it was over for her. She forced herself to remain calm. She would need to move and move right away. She couldn’t be taken prisoner… not again. She would need to run far, far, far away. She couldn’t bear facing them all. Zuko, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Mai… they would hate her till the end of time and she would prove she was a failure to them, to mother and even to her nation.

Azula had been all but prepared to make a move and sett out on a dash faraway into the darkness of the forest around them outside of their well-lit camp site, when Toph gave her a strong left hook onto her shoulder. It stung similar to the last time Toph had hit her, but she knew what it meant. Toph still… cared for her? This was her way of showing affection, right?

“You didn’t think we would let Twinkle toes take his turn before you told us the name of your mothers’ grandfather who apparently was responsible for the war and the name of the youngest person to ever bend lighting, did you?” Toph asked her curious to see who these two individuals are.

Azula took a moment before smiling. They… still believed in her. They still trusted her. She felt overjoyed knowing she hadn’t ruined it all.

“Fine” she said in a tone showing her annoyance at it all, though in reality she was overjoyed to speak to them without having to plan the words she would speak ahead of time.

“I’ll start with the second statement. I learned to bend lightning at the age of ten, my tea loving uncle also referred to as the ‘Dragon of the West’ learned to bend lightning at the age of eight according to the official records”.

Aang had known Iroh was extremely powerful but he had never expected he had been a prodigy like Azula. It made sense he guessed with how known, revered and respected he had been in the Fire nation according to Zuko before his son passed away.

“Wow Azula! I knew your uncle was powerful but didn’t think he was that good” Ty lee said surprised at the thought of Azula’s tea loving Uncle being a greater prodigy than her.

“Have to agree with Flex, would have thought your old man, evil bastard that he may be would be the youngest to achieve such a feat” Toph let them know.

“Father? You lot were unfortunate to have faced him when he had mastered all his fire through having put in more hours practicing bending than you have been alive. Father was no prodigy if Fire lord Azulon’s accounts are to be considered true. He did not learning how to bend lightning until his eighteenth name day” She said letting them know that Fire lord Ozai was all that he was due to an unmatched work ethic and training regime. Father had been a poor bender like Zuko as a child before his relentless training made him an excellent (the best before his loss to Aang) bender… that too like Zuko. Hmm, perhaps her brother and father had more similarities than either would ever care to acknowledge.

“Interesting fact, though to be blunt I’m more curious who your other great grandfather is? I know of Sozin and… his role in the war, but I’ve never heard about a second Fire nation noble who orchestrated the one hundred year” Aang said.

“I knew _you_ would find that more appealing Avatar. Make sense I suppose since you are both the questioner and answer of the question” Azula responded in a slightly cryptic manner giving them a few moments to comprehend what she was saying.

“Huh what does that mean Azula? Are you guys following her?” Ty lee asked Aang and Toph, both who were as confused as her.

Having grown satisfied she let the shocking truth fall onto their ears. “My mother as you know is lady Ursa. Her mother was Rina the only child of upper caliber nobility Ta Min and her husband, the Avatar before you”.

Aang heard what Azula had said but it took a few moments for it to hit him.

“WHAT? ROKU IS YOU AND ZUKO’S GREAT GRANDFATHER?” Aang roared utterly confused at the notion. That confused things a lot. Did… did that make him their great grandfather as well since he was Roku’s next life?

“Yes, Avatar Roku is my other great grandfather and his inability to kill Fire lord Sozin unfortunately led to the war lasting as long as it did. Though I suppose you Avatar, completed his duty and ended the war” Azula responded back at them.

“Oh, my head hurts from that. To think me and Toph had been planning when you two would officially come out as a couple but now you’re her great grandfather, Aang” Ty lee said feeling disappointed that this couldn’t be the case if Aang was the same as Roku (she wasn’t sure how that worked).

Azula had a vein tremble on her fore head glancing at a smug Toph who was just enjoying the show, while Aang was stuttering something pathetically about how ‘they weren’t going to be a couple and he wasn’t her great grandfather’. Azula found the thought of Aang being her great grandfather repulsed her for some strange reason. She was not related to him. The Avatar was reincarnated sure, but its not like Roku lived on through Aang. He was his own person and as such not related to her and they could do whatever they pleas—Not that she wanted to be Aan—the Avatars girl.

“I wouldn’t give up yet Flex, the Avatar cycle doesn’t work like that. Twinkle toes is still Twinkle toes and not Avatar Roku. He has his thoughts and experiences to call upon but trust me they aren’t one and the same. I just know Twinkle toes and Smokey will grow up soon enough and accept their unyielding love for each other” Toph piped in knowing it would irritate the both of them even more.

Azula just opted not to grace Toph with a response and quietly simmered in annoyance at her own thoughts (which definitely didn’t have her finding the prospect of Aang having ‘unyielding love’ towards her as a pleasant). While Aang had just grumbled and silently asked since when had Toph become an all-knowing Avatar expert.

Ty lee let out a loud yawn, not bothering to stifle herself. “Guys it is pretty late now. We have been playing for almost an hour. Can we move onto Aang so we can see if Azula will have some much needed private time with him while me and Toph enjoy a chore free morning” Ty lee said with a smile on her face from hearing the chuckle coming form Toph’s direction.

“Ty lee I liked you better when you weren’t such a shit disturber. It has been only a day of travel and its clear as night and day that Toph has been a bad influence on you” Azula commented having grown frustrated at Ty lee and Toph for picking on her and Aang. She was used to being the teaser not the one to be teased.

Ty lee just giggled at Azula’s comment before fist bumping Toph. It would seem these two had formed an alliance and were set on annoying her for the months they would be traveling. She would have been angrier but she couldn’t lie it felt good having two people who cared about her, who took time to converse with her, even if most of the conversations were Agni knows annoying.

“Okay I think I have my three things. You guys wont ever be able to pick out the lie” Aang said with a tone of confidence in his voice.

It turned out Aang was as bad at lying as he was at killing off his enemies. His lie had been the first statement being obvious as night and day from the way he had spoken having no control of his body and expressions. He had claimed to have known two earth tribe leaders by the name of Wei Jin and Jin Wei, one hundred years, having played some absurd game called ‘Redemption’ with them. The lie was obvious from the giddiness in his voice as he spoke, clearly thinking back to a time he had used it prior.

With the game wrapped up and it being determined that Azula and Aang would be responsible for getting breakfast from the nearby village and cleaning up the campsite in the morning before they left for New Zhu Dao where they would be attending a festival taking place, they decided to put the bended bench back into the earth, turn off the torches they had been using and go to their assigned bed rolls.

Azula looked at the bright moon a few moments as she considered how her idea to ease her guilt by deceivingly sharing the method which Oz—father had been looking to gain back his bending in the near future had backfired. From now on she couldn’t afford to be so careless and dumb. She didn’t need to give her friends any more reasons to worry and would bare her problems herself like she has always done.

Azula made a prayer to Agni that everything could work out for once, that she could find mother, bring her back to Zuko, and avoid having to betray anyone of her friends. She just prayed for once she could be strong enough to do what is right for the world rather than for her father. With the prayer being made, she closed her eyes and for the first time in seven weeks found herself sleeping without any nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula, Aang, Ty lee and Toph go through a long day of travels, preparing before they arrive at New Zhu Dao. Azula is unsure why they all seem so eager to get to this newly formed City? Surely it couldn't be anything special, right?
> 
> Elsewhere Zuko gets to enjoy time with his friends at the palace, going out for a dinner disguised as everyday citizens. The dinner is lengthy and fun, and he even gets to share of something he had learned which could possibly return his mother in days rather than weeks or months
> 
> Ozai is also strangely happy in his cell, it seems like he has something up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter 8 is out. This chapter is shorter than usual with chapter 9 and 10 being longer and more story focused. A new original character is mentioned and they will be quite important in the story in the future 
> 
> Let me know what you think

“Oh, my goodness! This is so boring! How much longer until we reach New Zhu Dao?!” Azula heard coming from her left where Ty lee had asked for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes how much longer it would take for them to arrive.

Aang groaned silently at the question, having grown slightly frustrated at Ty lee’s impatience and inability to sit still. He did find it interesting how Ty lee seemed like she was all but in power an air bender with her personality.

“We should be there in ten minutes Ty lee” Aang answered back to her and to Azula and Toph who no doubt silently was thinking the same thing. He couldn’t blame them; they had left around noon and were closing in on their seventh hour of travel, though he wouldn’t ever ask Appa to go faster with him understanding already how much Appa helped by letting them fly freely through the sky.

“Ow, ten more minutes?!” he heard from behind him knowing Ty lee really wanted to land down below.

“Flex I know you have the patience of a three-year-old but we will be there in less then ten minutes. The city will be loud enough when we get there so perhaps try enjoying the silence while its lasts” Toph pointed out to Ty lee who had a frown on her face having been told to wait silently.

“This city, New Zhu Dao? It appears like we have been heading south east since our departure from the palace. The region we are traveling through is land region off the coast of the Gates of Azulon. There hasn’t been a large urban city here before? From what I remember there were dozens of smaller inter connected villages which housed near eight million citizens. Is this city one of ZuZu’s latest political developments?”

Aang heard coming from Azula. He had forgotten that she wasn’t aware of the several new cities which had been developing rapidly in the near two months since the end of the war. Powerful and wealthy Earth Kingdom nobles had been given lordship and freedom to rule over these areas so long as pledged an oath of fealty to Zuko and were committed to investing rapidly into furthering infrastructure and creating sustainable industries within the cities. New Zhu Dao was the city which had been developed the quickest, with elite Earth benders able to create a large-scale city which now inhabited near ten million people within its walls having granted immigration to nearly two million war struck refugees looking for a new beginning from the Earth kingdom.

“Yea, you could say that. New Zhu Dao is Zuko & Lord Winston’s love child with the amount of funding, resources and planning the two of them put into developing and having the city quickly ready for the general populace” Aang responded back towards Azula.

“Lord Winston huh? Don’t tell me he is some wealthy Earth kingdom noble who duped Zuko into making himself the ruler of this monumental city?” Azula questioned being annoyed at the madness of an Earth noble ruling Fire nation territory.

“Yeah, Winny comes from an old and influential family of powerful traders whose family wealth and assets dwarfed even… my families. I don’t see what the issue is with him having been given rulership of the city and surrounding villages? He put in millions and millions of dollars a substantial amount from his family’s personal wealth in order to completely remodel the land scape in central Fire nation territory, making the city into what you will find shortly. Him and Zuko opened up immigration for foreigners allowing for millions of Earth kingdom people finding an opportunity to a much better life in the Fire nation. His work is aimed towards making both nations more prosperous after the war with trade, and business increasing between the two nations, I don’t see flaws he has as a leader. Smokey what is the problem with him being the ruler of New Zhu Dao?” Toph asked Azula.

Azula was upset at Toph for needing to ask the question. She was so upset in fact that she had failed to notice the way Toph’s voice had changed at the mention of the man, with a deep blush having risen to her face.

“You ask what the problem is… heh, surely Toph you can’t be so ignorant. This Winston is not a Westerner. He isn’t one of _my people_. He knows nothing of the Fire nation, or its people, cultures and values. Allowing Earth kingdom peasants into here will make them dependent, giving them passports after a few years and making them citizens will only cause a divide between the people of the city with the immigrants from East wanting more and more control and power over the city’s politics. This _Lord Winston_ is just a mere Earth kingdom wealthy fool using his own position to his advantage as a ploy to exert his influence further having him and his family grow in power being able to lay claim to ruling a large and substantial part of the Fire nation. Don’t you see what he and any others want?! They wish to steal the Fire nation from out under Zuko’s nose” Azula pointed out angrily towards Toph. She wasn’t dumb, she couldn’t be so clueless right? Giving Fire nation land for rule of a foreigner was treason, it was something father would never have accepted.

Aang was surprised to hear the outburst from Azula. He didn’t think she would still be so paranoid and threatened by foreigners. The war was over now, they were rebuilding to help everyone grow together, right? The Fire nation was determined to make up for their past sins, and this was a suitable method Zuko and Winston had come to. Azula knew the _Fire nation_ was wrong in their ideologies during the war, right? She had to understand that the nations were but one and the same. Any separation as a result of borders could be easily erased, and allowing for free travel and immigration between the nations only served to further the peace efforts from both sides. Aang had met Winston, he knew from his meeting that he was a good person with a fabulous mind for finance and science. He was the one who was committed on developing both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire nation and was determined to rule honorably. The people of New Zhu Dao had not once considered him an outsider with him offering peace, harmony and growth to the struggling people of the Fire nation despite his background and age.

“Your right Smokey, the people of my nation don’t know your people’s values, culture and beliefs. We thought we knew that during the war, when it seemed all the Fire nation intended to do was destroy and lay bloodshed where they went!!” Toph responded back having grown frustrated at Azula for not considering how much of a leap of faith it had been for her people to come and put their lives in the hands of their oppressors during the war.

“The people who came to live in New Zhu Dao want to learn about the Fire nation, the real Fire nation when they have a competent ruler who isn’t hell bent on destruction. They gave this nation a chance, trusting your brother was different than your old man and could make up and provide a life worth living for them and their future generations. Winny didn’t have a reason to bail out Sparky and the struggling state the Fire nation was in! He could have continued with his silks and fine materials business. He was the richest person in the world through his family business yet still knew he could make the world better off by helping further push the envelop and rebuild the Fire nation and Earth nation.”

Azula had been surprised by the tone Toph was taking right now. Sure, she could tell right away Toph was prickly and hard like the Earth, but right now there was a fire in her voice as she defended her people and this ‘Winny’ character. She could have lashed out back at her, it would have felt good… but it wouldn’t last. She knew inside Toph’s perspective on things held a certain degree of weight. Were the teachings father and his forefathers rooted so deeply within her mind that she was still unable to shake them? Azula felt confused, not sure what she could say. Was an apology in issuance toward Toph for failing to consider what she had pointed out?

Toph noticed the pissed off vibe she had been getting from Azula had quickly left and she seemed tense and confused. Toph sighed understanding she wasn’t to blame for the outburst, no this was the type of systematic teaching which had been rooted deeply with the nest of her mind from having Ozai as her father.

Toph continued on in a softer tone not wonting to be angry with her anymore “Smokey you’re letting Ozai’s teachings influence your thoughts. Having am foreign ruler within your land isn’t a sign of weakness nor a signal that the Earth kingdom intends to destroy the Fire nation from within. Winny has already pledged loyalty to Zuko in front of dozens of high ranked officials. His interests are aimed at developing both nations and not towards dividing and conquering. He has both Earth kingdom and Fire nation representatives, officials, and ministers in his ruling council. You should be open minded and consider the possibility that having this sort of relations and arrangements have allowed for Zuko’s reign to be so smooth and without complaint.” Toph pointed out to Azula who was being biased in her judgement of Winny.

Azula could have been annoyed towards Toph for failing to understand her perspective but she did agree that the Fire nation was prospering and she had been seeing it with her eyes in the small series of villages they had visited so far. People looked happier, safer and as if they had greater hope for things to come in the future. While she still didn’t enjoy the idea of visiting this all but in name foreign city within her countries borders, she reluctantly agreed to give him and the city a chance offering up an apology and accepted to let her own observations determine whether “Winny” was a suitable ruler or not. 

Aang smiled knowing Azula now was able to trust Toph and the rest of them enough to heed their advice and give them consideration. It made him proud seeing how far she had come since the war

“Trust me Azula, you will love the city, its not as crazy as Ba Sing Se in size or population, but Lord Winston doesn’t cut corners. He has developed the most technologically advanced city within the fire nation, and even though I’ve only visited it twice both times while it was rapidly being constructed, I know you are going to be proud to see the city in its beauty” Aang said letting her know she was going to be shocked at how such an amazing city could be standing where once a series of outdated, economically struggling and declining villages once stood.

Azula knew Aang was not one to lie (especially after his pitiful performance in last nights game) so she decided to put some trust in him and give the city an actual chance once they arrived.

Ty lee having stayed silent for a whole five minutes, decided to point out what she was looking most towards doing once they landed in New Zhu Dao.

“Personally, I can’t wait to go to the “All Nations Circus”, the “Worlds Greatest Carnival” and the ten-mile open street mall within the city. They also have a city-wide festival in a few days time which will be so much fun!!” Ty lee said imagining all the fun things she could do as well as the sweet things she could bring back for Mai

Azula was puzzled when no one seemed to question Ty lee. “Am I only the one who is listening to Ty lee? This festival, isn’t for a few days time, I thought we came here to visit around and rest before heading out in the morning”.

Toph responded to her knowing she wasn’t aware of the potential of finding her mother right here in New Zhu Dao. “Flex is right we will be staying three of four days in the city. Winny has given us access to an exclusive and highly luxurious place of residence in the heart of the city.”

“That is very kind of the man! But how does slacking around and attending malls, carnivals, and this festival aid us in locating my mother?” Azula questioned with a hint of anger in her tone at them. Surely, they wouldn’t be so careless as to waste precious time which should be spent on looking for mother.

“Azula calm down” Aang said in a soft tone knowing she was taking things the wrong way. “Our journey might end sooner than expected if everything goes right” he said turning back at her and giving a warm smile which strangely instantly uplifted her mood. “Zuko using his means of intel found out yesterday after we left that on the 3rd day of the festival there will be five-hour long performance of “Love between the two Dragons”, the actors in the play aren’t disclosed to the general public but it does mention cameos from well-known acting groups. We don’t know if it is the same group of people as the one your mom was part of but it is said that the “Hira’a acting troupe” will be taking part in the performance”.

Azula was surprised at hearing this. She was also slighted at not having been informed of this information earlier. She… she should have been told earlier. Did they still not trust her?

“Smokey I can totally sense you right now and its obvious you think we kept this info from you because we didn’t trust you” Toph said pointing out the obvious which wouldn’t even require her abilities to tell.

“Toph is right, Azula. The only reason we agreed not to share this with you was because we didn’t want to get your hopes all up and have it seemed like it was a guarantee that your mother was going to be here. We didn’t want to disappoint you or make it seem like we were lying in case neither the acting troupe nor your mother end up being here” Ty lee said agreeing with Toph and trying to reassure Azula by gently moving closer and giving her a hug.

Perhaps in the past Azula would have been angry at this reasoning but now… it felt good knowing that her friends knew her well enough and cared enough about her to try and stop her from ending up hurting herself. If they had told her mother could be found here from the start, she would probably have torn the city to find where mother was being hidden. With them being wise enough to consider she didn’t (still doesn’t) trust this Winston fellow, they had avoided having her be publicly expose her identity to the citizens and end up with them seeing her as a mentally incapable and disgraced Royal.

“Thank you… for your understanding. I appreciate it Toph, Ty lee and Avatar” she said to her friends

They smiled warmly back at her. “No prob Smokey. Next few days will be easy peasy, just a chance to have some fun and hopefully have the lead turn true in four days time.”

Before Azula had a chance, she heard a squeal of pure delight coming from Ty lee

“Yes, its there, we are finally at New Zhu Dao!!!”

The city pulled into their sights and Azula was left speechless as they headed into the city. New Zhu Dao… was a thing of beauty, like none other. It made the Royal city seem old and uncool. The city had the largest stone and marble buildings she had seen in the fire nation. Dozens upon dozens of incredibly well constructed buildings. The roads were extremely well maintained with side walks paved for walking, with several lights being littered across the city for travel at night. As they flew deeper towards the heart of the city, she could see it had been developed with fishing intended as being an important industry with the ocean water shining beautifully adding to the beauty of the city

The city was vibrant, colorful and so full of life as she could make out so many bodies walking the large streets of the city below. This city… was like none other in the Fire nation. It had large upscale museums, tourists’ sites, hiking trails, parks, plaza’s, theatres, along with several industrial plants for production. Azula didn’t know Lord Winston, but as they kept flying and her eyes kept witnessing the beauty of the incredible city below her, she knew she had been wrong on her initial thoughts on the man.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Another day of work comes to an end’ Zuko thought in his mind as he greeted the remaining ministers out of the palace.

Zuko’s day had been long and tiring. He had met with various ministers with different demands from him hoping to secure funding for various projects they were overseeing. As always, he had Katara by his side knowing she could understand politics better than he could. It also helped that Sokka and Mai were at the palace allowing for him to have access to the two’s briefings and notes from past interactions in their positions with the ministers. The demands hadn’t been outrageous and after a long day of work and several hours of back-and-forth negotiations, things were much better when they left then when they had come. He was proud knowing that his along with his friends visions and hopes for rebuilding the world was rapidly coming to rise.

It had to been near seven in the day when he was finally free from the meetings and had time to spare. It was fortunate that all his friend’s tasks aligned with them also being done for the day. With little expected disturbances Zuko had decided it was time to just hang out with his friends as plain old Zuko not the Fire lord.

As a result, he found himself along with Katara, Sokka, Suki and Mai all sitting within a slightly rundown yet quite large authentic restaurant deep within the Royal city. They could have opted for a private and more luxourious place but today they wanted to bring back the good old days when they would be traveling the world not having the ability to be picky about where they were eating.

The restaurant was interestingly designed having artwork from all three current nations. The seating was comfortable enough and the table was the perfect size for the five of them.

“Man, I really hope they get they Komodo chicken and roasted duck order out soon, I am starving” Sokka from the other side of the table. He sat besides Suki, while he sat with Katara to his right. Mai sat on his side to the left, though it was clear she was missing Ty lee.

“Wow your hungry! Never would have guessed” Katara said in her most sarcastic voice. She was met by the chuckles of everyone besides Sokka who was impatiently tapping on the table waiting for the food to arrive.

“You know if we hadn’t worn the disguising clothing and just let them know who we are the food would have been here when we entered” Mai said in a bored tone. While it felt nice having the chance to be with people she had grown to enjoy and once even loved, with nothing happening it wasn’t the most fun experience at the moment.

“We could have done that Mai, but where would be the fun? This is more natural and we can see the actual quality of the food here without them worrying about trying to make it perfect knowing…” Zuko looked around to make sure no on was close enough to listen to him “The Fire lord and several high ranked leaders were dining here”.

Mai had to admit, Zuko was right. They wouldn’t be bothered all dinner long now that no one was aware of who they were and the food would probably be better now that the chefs didn’t have to worry (for no good reason as Zuko wasn’t crazy enough to harm them for a poor meal) about losing their jobs if the food wasn’t good enough.

They chatted for a few more minutes, with the talk being casual and light before the food arrived. Sokka was beyond happy when he had taken the first bite, recognizing the food was great. Mai had to agree, this place may not be the most elite in décor but it made up by offering a highly tasty meal.

Zuko had been quietly enjoying his dinner when Suki spoke up “I know I’m not the only one who feels this but its weird not having Azula and the others here with us right now”.

Katara knew she was right. Azula… had grown to be a friend in the time they had spent together. It was weird to be having an enjoyable evening dinner without her and Aang, Toph and Ty lee.

“Your right it would be funner if everyone was here, but hey with them not coming back for a long time we have to continue to eat in their honor” Sokka said hoping to ease the mood as he helped himself to another helpful of Komodo chicken

“First… funner isn’t even a word, you should know that being considered one of the worlds most inspiring and intelligent leaders. Second, you dolt! Can you pretend be a little bit more sensitive” Katara said angrily towards her older brother. Her brother was smart, smarter than her if she was being honest with herself. Despite his intelligence, he was often oblivious and didn’t recognize that there was a lonely and possibly worried girl who missed her girlfriend. Telling Mai, that Ty lee won’t be here for a long time surely wouldn’t make her happier.

It took a moment, but Sokka picked up what Katara was saying. He was just about to apologies when he found himself second to the que. “Katara thanks for your concern, but it isn’t needed. I’m not going to be hurt and get upset just because of what Sokka said. Me and Ty both knew the difficulties of her going on the search, but we both understood why she wanted to help Azula. I know Ty is strong, caring and won’t fail. It might take a while but they will find lady Ursa and return” Mai said confidently towards them.

Katara just smiled knowing that Mai was being honest and didn’t take offense to Sokka’s comment.

“I know it has only been two days since they left, but do you know where they would be traveling about now” Suki asked wondering what their planned course had been. She knew they had to get to Hira’a but wasn’t sure of their intended path of travels.

Zuko was glad someone had asked because he had been wanting to share the information he had gathered yesterday after they had left. Upon learning of the info, he had quickly sent out a letter outlining what he had learned by messenger bird in the night to Aang. He had advised him not to share with Azula if possible, since he knew how she could possibly react to an unconfirmed but hopeful lead.

He had been surprised when he had found a poster of “Love of Amongst the Dragons” having been hung up outside the east wings servant chambers when he was passing by on his way to the throne room. It had been ages since he had last seen the play. Last time it had been performed was in Ember Island and his family… had been whole. Mother, Azula, even… father had been there with him. It was such an old memory and with everything he had gone through since it felt strange to consider.

He remembered that a lot of the current staff at the palace were here since he was a child and no doubt had become fans of the play themselves with how… passionate mom had been about the play. Some servant must have been intending to perhaps go see the show, taking a few days off. He would have passed by after but something had caught his eye. He had been surprised when he saw the poster had a list of notable groups who would be make guest appearances and cameos in the play. When he saw the “Hira’a Acting Troupe” his mind immediately went to mom, knowing this was the group she had wrote about in her letters. While no certainty that the group would have…. Ikem and the others if they were truly making cameo’s, Aang and the others could find out what had become of Ikem, Ariya, Kizon and her mothers other acting friends. His mind had haplessly even thought… was it possible… mother had rejoined the troupe and would be performing? He had found the play was going to be performed in New Zhu Dao during the flaming peace festival. It was a long shot, but perhaps the search could be done in a few days time rather than months. He had personally seen the letter sent out after Aang (who had informed him they intended to take it light the first day and would be only a few hours distance from the Capital at days end).

Zuko broke from his smiles and told his friends what he had discovered, and told them that Azula and the others were probably arriving at New Zhu Dao soon enough and would be they’re for four days in hopes of finding mom at the end of the three-day festival.

None of them had bothered considering or question Zuko about the source of the poster. Whether it was a genuine produced from by the theatre in New Zhu Dao. They had not questioned which servant the poster belonged to and why it was left outside in a position where it was viewable to those who passed by. They hadn’t considered the potential of treachery running afoot, the potential that this was a trap from within the palace walls.

As the five teenaged political leaders dined through out the night, back at the palace, hundreds of feet below in fact, a former Fire lord bore a predatory smile on his face having been given confirmation by his royal servant, OzKu that the bait had been taken with the boy sending the Avatar and his pathetic friends to go and observe the show and look to see if the boys mother was there. For the first time in over 50 days, Ozai could say things were looking up. In four days, time the city of New Zhu Dao was going to seep in blood, his agent OzKu vowed it would. He hoped for as many deaths as possible, as many Earth nation bastards who had entered into his lands to die a pained and long death.

The world would take this as an act of terror from Fire citizens, and the leaders would demand for the boy to pay dearly. His rule would severely be damaged, the trust he had formed between the nations and his ploys at using fools like Winston for his bidding would fail him dearly. While he would have preferred if Azula wouldn’t have to be there and caught in the cross fire, with her still serving him valuably enough offering him the chance to gain more information on the damned Pai Sho society, she would be an acceptable sacrifice when the set-up explosives took off in the heart of the city. He had never been a religious man yet know he couldn’t help but offer a prayer to Agni demanding that along with his daughter, his traitor wife Ursa should she be there, the weak and worthless Avatar and his two other companions suffer a gruesome death.

Ozai’s laughter cracked through the cell he was in, with the guards outside who were loyal to Zuko just assuming it was an insane man going through his daily motions. Oh, how wrong they all would be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang, Toph, Azula and Ty lee get paid a visit by a certain ruler who wants to check up on them to make sure everything is good
> 
> The conversation is long and dull but Azula is shocked at finding the power Winston possesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. Chapter 9 was slow and used to explain some things and introduce a few characters. This arc should be another 4 or 5 chapters.

Toph hadn’t been joking when she said they had been provided with a luxurious home to stay in. The house had several rooms, multiple kitchens and dining areas and even had an open court where they could perform training if they choose. Their temporary home had been well furnished with high quality and comfortable furniture and they had access to all essential and desired utensils a princess could ask for. Azula had seen housing in the upper ring in Ba Sing Se and she could easily see that the district in which they were living in was a lot classier and comforting to live in.

They had taken quite some time to fly into the heart of the city, the ‘downtown’ core as Toph had referenced and it like the rest of the city was astonishing. High rise buildings unlike any which she had seen in her travels or in the Royal city littered the streets of the city.

The first thing Azula had done when she got to their residence, was help Aang and Ty lee unpack. It had taken some time with a certain Earth bender not offering any support to expediate the task but she still found herself happy. Mother… she could be here. In her mind she could imagine finding her mother playing the Dragon empress in front of thousands of eyes. Mother… would she truly be different than how Azula recollected her? Would she find her mother happy and full of life for once?

“Hey Azula come to the dinning room. Lord Winston has left the cupboards filled with food. Ty lee is just warming up a pre made meal for the four of us” Aang’s voice called towards her.

She stopped the thoughts running in her mind and decided to join Aang and the others for dinner.

It had taken fifteen minutes for Ty lee to have the food warmed and nicely laid out on the dining table. The table made from fine wood, was unnecessarily large, with it being able to dine at least ten people at once. The four of them sat opposite to each other with her sitting besides Aang and Toph and Ty lee sitting opposite to them.

Azula had considered for a second whether the food could have been potentially subject to poisoning but found that unlikely especially with Zuko personally knowing this Lord Winston character. She had saw Aang digging into his vegetarian meal and enjoying the savory taste, as were Toph and Ty lee with their plates. She decided no reason to worry and filled her plate ready to see if the chefs Lord Winston had utilized were able to capture the authentic spicy & flavorful taste of a well-cooked Fire nation meal. She had been hoping to mock the man for his failure in having a good meal served to them, but found that she couldn’t not with her stuffing her face… and how could she not? The food was mouth wateringly good.

“I sure am happy Zuko is best buds with Lord Winston, I never thought we would be living in such comfy conditions while on the search” Ty lee said appreciating Zuko for having befriended and the ruler of New Zhu Dao.

“I doubt Zuko would consider himself ‘best buds’ with his own subject Ty lee!” Azula pointed out not yet comfortable acknowledging that the hospitality they had been provided with was greater than she could have expected.

“Eh don’t be like that Smokey. You got no idea how good we got it good with Winny being the ruler of New Zhu Dao. You haven’t met some other lords who have taken rule in the Fire nations new forming cities. I met lady Hako who has taken to help rebuild a small and out casted portion of the Southern Fire nation. I’ll tell you that lady is a piece of work. If we had to have stayed there, we would be paying for a run down back alley hotel or be paying absurd money just for decent accommodations. Not everyone can be like Winny” Toph pointed out to Azula who hadn’t seen how prickly and unyielding certain rulers were, offering fealty to Sparky and Sparky alone.

Ty lee couldn’t stifle the giggle which escaped her lips. It wasn’t too loud but Toph with her amazing sense of hearing heard it.

“Everything cool, Flex?” Toph asked concerned why the girl was giggling to herself.

Ty lee would have answered the question but knew Toph wouldn’t like her answer, instead she just looked towards Azula and Aang who both probably had picked up what she had and were just as eager in hopes of teasing Toph.

It was Aang who decided to be bold. Usually, he wasn’t one for confrontation… but opportunities to get payback at Toph didn’t come often. No harm would be done if he was just pointing out the “inevitable” as Toph often loved to point out to him and Azula.

“Oh, Toph don’t be so modest, I think Ty lee is just happy to see you have found your soulmate in Winston” Aang said waiting for Toph’s reaction

As expected, the blind girl was instantly thrown off. She had been drinking water from a cup. Unfortunately for Azula she had chosen to sit opposite to Toph and had a half way consumed water all over her red dress.

Before she had a chance to let Toph have it, she was cut off by the defensive Earth bender “Have you lost your mind Twinkle toes? Me and Winny… why would you say that. He is the ruler of New Zhu Dao… what time would he even have for romance” Toph said in a defensive tone.

Azula had decided the best way for retribution would be further teasing. “So, you are saying you have the time for a romance? Particularly with Lord Winston” she said in her most instigating tone.

She smirked over seeing the reaction in Toph’s face. The girl was clearly flustered and not use to being on the receiving end.

“Listen here Smokey, Twinkle toes and Flex. I don’t have a crush nor feelings nor a desire for romance with Win—Lord Winston” Toph said frustrated at them for… having read her so quickly. Was it so obvious she had… wanted to get to know Winny in a personal sense?

“Oh, Toph you just gave away your crush to them. You purposely stopped yourself from calling Winston as Winny.” Ty lee said to the horrified face of Toph who knew she had messed up. “Besides that, it was pretty obvious with how the gentle tone, the slight blush and you getting defensive when Azula had questioned his intentions. Not that it is a bad thing, you’re a beautiful, strong and awesome girl who helped change the world, it is good that you know what your heart wants. Much better that then those two who try and deny their hearts desires” Ty lee said having wanted to genuinely compliment her friend and to turn the tables on the other two single people in the room

Aang appeared just as shocked as Toph had been trying to just shake her head and deny what she had said, while Azula looked pissed at Ty lee. It was a look which would have silenced her and sent her into panic over Azula’s mood, but know she knew Azula was much more tolerant and much more open to friendly banter.

Toph had a smile on her face seeing things unfold. The two jerks had been given payback swiftly and she couldn’t deny it felt nice to hear Ty lee say those things about her

“Hmm, I wouldn’t think you would betray your oldest friend so easily, Ty lee?” Azula said in a light tone after a few moments having gotten over the surprise sooner than Aang who still looked a bit confused and unsure about things.

“Hey I don’t consider pointing out the truth as a betrayal, not when you’re desperately craving Aang’s tongue in your mo---”

“Ok guys please, that is enough! Can we not do this while we are eating. I don’t think any of us want to imagine me and Azula… kissing that is just not needed” Aang said in a forced tone not wanting to think truly on whether such an action would be bad and undesirable?

He had to keep repeating to himself to calm yourself you foolish monk. His mind tried to come with reasons why it would be bad to consider the possibility of him and Azula together.

‘She is one of your best friends, younger sister… but so was Katara when Zuko decided to be with her despite him being good friends with Sokka’

‘She is too old for you. She will be nearing fifteen in a few months while you’re not even thirteen for another few days. But was that really fair? Age hadn’t been an issue between him and Katara and Katara was actually a few months older than Azula’

‘She is unsure about herself and wants to find her mother. She wants to heal and find mental peace and stability. Well… you are the Avatar, you could help her heal, could teach her control through going over the Chakra’s to help her find inner peace. Perhaps doing so would make it okay for her and you too… be together?”

Azula had been surprised by Aang’s reaction. He had clearly stated he had no desire to kiss her… not that she had with him either, fool that he was. Yet it stung her inside how adamant he had been and how terrible the thought of it had been for him

“I wasn’t aware Avatar that the thoughts of having to kiss me was so off putting. I can’t help but wonder who would be to your kissing standards?” Azula asked in a slightly deadly tone.

Aang froze recollecting a similar experience in the past with Katara. Shit what should I say? Aang in a moment of panic decided to use the same defense he had back so long ago.

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t kiss you, if it meant to save our lives I could do it…”

That only sent Azula into a worse mood “Oh so that’s what I’m good for huh?!!”

“No, you’re taking this wrong. I meant to compliment you. I would rather kiss you than let us di—” He paused seeing the shit eating grins coming from Toph and Ty lee’s direction. Damn it! He had been outplayed by the two once again with them further getting to him and Azula.

“Oh, is that so?! To be honest Avatar! I’m not sure if death would be preferable to kissing you!” Azula said frustrated at herself and Aang. They shouldn’t be squabbling over such a thing, and she knew that Toph and Ty lee had beaten them once more turning things back to them but… it still pissed her off. Why would Aang hate kissing her? She… she wasn’t that bad right? She had changed… become kinder well less prickly in truth. Would it be so bad for the two of them too…?

Before Aang had a chance to mess things up further he heard the front door bell ring. Someone was at the door. He forced a cough to try and get Toph’s attention. The first one he could except had been quiet, the second one perhaps Toph wasn’t paying attention. When she didn’t respond to the third one, he got annoyed.

“Toph I know you can hear me! Can you or Ty lee please go check who is there?” Aang asked hoping she would feel bad for the position they put him in and would go send off whoever was ringing on the door.

Toph had a smirk on her face. “Very well Twinkle toes. I know thins are getting spicy between you and Smokey. Wouldn’t want to disturb that. Come on Flex, there are three people standing outside our door.

If looks could kill, Toph would have been dead twice, once by Azula her once enemy and once by the pacifist monk; Aang who couldn’t believe her.

Toph got up off the table, straightened out her green dress before proceeding to check who was knocking at their door so late in the night.

She sensed for the metal handle, before giving it a twist. She hadn’t been paying attention who was there so she absentmindedly said “Look we’re not buying whatever your selling… so politely buzz off”

The response she got was one from a boy “Oh shoot looks like the great Toph Beifong and her friends don’t want the gift baskets Hiro had designed.”

It took Toph a moment to recognize the wise. She had only heard it once when she had traveled with Aang to help build the foundations of certain buildings while the city was being constructed. It was him… Winny… her crush

Before Toph could consider who the two goons with him were and why Lord Winston, the wealthiest person in the world was at her home door she heard Twinkle toes voice

“Lord Winston what a surprise, we weren’t expecting you to come tonight. Please come inside”

Winston smiled at the pleasantry before informing the two others with him to stand outside on guard. He entered into the building sizing up the unmistakable Toph Beifong. The world’s greatest Earth bender if the street word was to be considered true. He couldn’t deny while she was still a kid (not that he was much older not being even sixteen years in age) she was quite pretty

“Miss Beifong would you do me the honors of helping guide me in your humble abode.” He said in a soft tone.

Damn it Toph, stop being a statue and move. She forced herself to put aside the crazy thoughts that were running in her mind, she closed the door behind them taking two gift bags from Win—Lord Winston with him carrying the other two. They had gone and dropped them into the kitchen marble counter, before turning and heading towards the dining room they had been enjoying dinner in.

When they entered the room, Ty lee was surprised to see there being three people coming in instead of two. She glared towards the new comer (who she couldn’t deny was attractive though she was had found her soul mate in Mai) taking a moment of realization before coming to the conclusion who this was.

She swift got up from her seat and bent her knee to Lord Winston knowing how far his rank was above hers.

Azula just raised a brow at that, and stared at the boy who came into the room. He looked no older than sixteen in age. His face was sharp with a straight nose and soft eyes. His hair was black and was curly with it flowing down to near his shoulders. He was well built even in the covering dark robe he was wearing and was easily the tallest person in the room being 5’10-5’11 in height. He was impressive looking sure but her mind still dwelled on… Aang for some reason.

“Thank you miss Beifong and Avatar Aang for your assistance. Rise miss Ty lee there is no reason for kneeling, I am a simple host just looking to check up on some famous hero’s, which includes you.”

Ty lee shot up at his request and went back and took her seat. They all walked and sat back to their usual seats with uninvited boy having taken a seat besides Azula.

“I hope everything is to you and your friends liking Avatar Aang?” asked him in a polite tone.

“Oh yes this place is great. Not only our house but just seeing the liveliness and joy on the peoples faces in New Zhu Dao just confirms to me that Zuko was right aligning with you and having you be leader Winston” Aang said in a complimentary tone giving Winston his gratitude for his generous hospitality.

Winston smiled at the compliment. He couldn’t deny that he was proud of his and countless others work to develop New Zhu Dao. Central Fire nation had been struggling and declining for years, barely managing to get by. It had cost him millions upon millions to get things started and was still costing a substantial amount of finances as more and more projects were taking place in the city, but it wasn’t like he was in a crunch. After the war had taken all that mattered to him… money didn’t matter not now. Now his legacy was all he cared for along with finding the bastard who had stolen everything from him. He intended to make sure people would remember Winston Ucia long after his death.

Azula was startled when Aang had said this… boy was the famous Lord Winston. He was the indescribably wealthy person who had built this city. It was something she couldn’t accept as a first take.

“Hold on so let me get this right… This is the Winny you have been raving on about Toph?” Azula said unable to process it all.

Toph wanted the earth to shrink and swallow her at the mention of her nickname she had taken for Winston. Perhaps it was a bit to… soft? Shit Smokey why couldn’t you have kept your mouth shut.

“They great Toph Beifong have been complimenting me? I must be the luckiest guy on the planet. She even gave me a cool nickname” Winston said in appreciation of the support he was surprised to hear from Toph Beifong.

“It’s… no deal Lord Winston. I know of the hard work you have done to rebuild the world and can appreciate that. Smokey is a bit crazy she tends to exaggerate things don’t heed her words to carefully. Also, no need for the full title, just Toph is fine” Toph said forcing the embarrassment down her throat, making sure to take a shot at Smokey who no doubt would be smirking.

“Ah I see well that is fair so long as you keep call me Winny or Winston. I don’t feel the need for titles between friends right” Winston replied back to her courtly.

Azula was studying him, he was calm, cool and collected when he spoke. She could see why Zuko would have had this man put to rule. He was elegant, could be charming when he spoke and in the short time, he had spoken was clearly good at playing the game knowing politics quite well.

“That will do best for all of us, as I don’t see the need to address someone of lower rank than me with such honorifics” Azula pointed out to let him know he should be lucky to be in her presence.

Ty lee had been closely listening not wanting to interrupt anyone and was just observing from her seat. She could tell Toph was struggling to stay quite and wanted to tell Azula to be more respectful towards Winston. Toph must really like the guy… she didn’t give a damn about anyone’s title or rank before.

“Of course, you are right Princess Azula. I think it is best if you just call me what you prefer and I call you by your name with no need for burdening titles” Winston replied back in a more natural tone seeing that the princess was indeed as had been reported to him.

“Right, Zuko must have told you Azula was traveling with us along with Toph and Ty lee.” Aang said having forgotten that nearly no one knew Azula’s real identity in the fire nation due to the Royals having rarely made public appearances during the war

Azula saw him acknowledge Aang before looking around the house. His face was surprised for a moment as his eyes looked out the large glass doors to the open court in which Appa, Momo and Hawky the 2nd was enjoying their dinner.

Growing tired of the silence and not sure why the ruler of this city had come to them in the middle of the night dressed to hide his presence.

“I can’t be the only one wondering why he is here at this time, right?” Azula questioned her friends

No one had an answer and not surprisingly were just as confused as her for Winston having visited them unofficially during the night

“Your boldness has not left you, that is good we need bold warriors in todays day and age.” He said to her looking like he was considering how to explain why he had come.

Toph decided to step in and give the guy a pass knowing he was definitely uncomfortable with what he was about to ask. His words of encouragement regarding his name had given her confidence to speak more freely and like herself “Winny, it is fine if you don’t want to share the reason for your visit. We appreciate the gift baskets and everything you have done to aid us”

Winston smiled back at her, he found the nickname endearing and despite not having known the girl beforehand she was interested in a way few others were.

“Thanks, Toph, but I think it is important for us all to be honest and clear with each other. I wish I didn’t have to come here so late and in this concealing getup, but being the Lord of New Zhu Dao isn’t a simple job with the workload being heavy and free time being limited. I would have worn my traditional garb but if anyone saw me coming to this place in my usual attire, they would know that I was visiting someone of great importance. I’m sure this is something you didn’t want aiming to remain inconspicuous”.

“Wow you sure are smart, Winston. I like him Toph, smart, strong and charming, the tw-” Ty lee began in a supportive tone. She was quickly cut off when she received a quick jab to her shoulder. Perhaps… trying to make light of Toph’s crush towards Winston wasn’t the best course of action

Winston just looked back and forth between Ty lee and Toph, while Aang looked embarrassed and Azula appearing to find the interaction amusing

“Oh, I should have told you, Smokey isn’t the only crazy one in this group, Flex also is pretty insane, best to ignore the two of them and speak with either me or Twinkle toes”

Winston couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the nicknames she had given to her friends. Yeah, Winny was definitely better than being called Flex or Twinkle toes he thought to himself.

“No worries I think we all are a little crazy, would be tough not to be after all the senseless madness that went down in the war” he said calmly.

Azula narrowed her eyes wondering if he was taking a shot at her and her family. She stayed calm not knowing enough about the situation and needing to gather more information (which she would report back to father when the time came)

“I think now’s about the time I should be upfront about my reasoning for coming here” Winston replied standing up from his chair and turning his backs toward them.

Everyone in the room raised a brow at that not sure why he had gotten so serious and tense all of a sudden.

“I can finally reap my vengeance. Tonight, I will pay back the Fire nation for stealing my life from me, by ending you!!!” the ruler of New Zhu Dao said pointing a crooked finger at Azula. She was not able to process what he had said and didn’t know how to react. Had she been right about him the whole time? He was a traitor bent on taking her life and destroying the Fire nation.

Aang and Ty lee shot to their feet’s getting in front of her and giving her cover. They too must have been confused at what was happening. Toph couldn’t believe she what her ears had heard, this wasn’t the person they had described, the person who had gathered the support and love of so many people.

Before things could breakout Winston decided to give up on the act and started bursting out into a cackling laughter. His laugh was strange, it kind of reminded Aang of how Bumi would laugh in a tense situation.

“Oh, you should see the look on your faces, priceless, it gets them every time” he said trying to calm himself down as he took his seat.

They all couldn’t believe him. This was the cool, heroic and incredible Lord Winston who had rebuilt New Zhu Dao? He was… just a kid, a weird oddball… like the rest of them.

It was Toph who spoke first “I can’t even see but I could feel the panic that those three had on them. Good one Winny” she said offering a fist bump to him who waited a moment before bumping her back.

Azula rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of it all and reached the fair conclusion Winston was not a threat and was more along the lines of Sokka, an insane genius. Everyone decided to take their seats with things not looking bleak as expected

“Well besides telling crappy jokes, why are you hear?” Azula found herself saying in an annoyed tone towards the slightly older ruler.

“Yea no offense Winston, but it is kind of late and we were planning to go around and explore the city early in the morning. We appreciate the generosity and all but could you hurry things up” Aang said having grown tired of the delays and also pissed at the joke which had caused him to worry for Azula’s safety

Toph was giving them an evil eye for their disrespect towards him, but they choose to ignore that. Ty lee could say the joke while not funny did serve to show to them that Winston wasn’t much different from them, which was good to know.

“Don’t worry Aang, I won’t take more of your time. My reason for coming here at the discretion of my most trusted advisor Haku, is simply—to find out why the hell are the four of you in my city?”

What? He didn’t know why they had come here. Did ZuZu just decide he wouldn’t come to find out why four of the most powerful fighters in the world had come into his city while his rule was rising and going on peacefully? It also bothered her a bit how he had referred to the city as ‘his’, everything he had was by the grace of the Fire lord.

“You don’t know why we are here? Did Fire lord Zuko not inform you?” Ty lee said asking the question everyone had on their minds

“Yes, in fact, Zuko didn’t tell me why the four of you would be spending four to five days in New Zhu Dao. He had expected an expensive top-notch home be provided with word of your arrival being kept on the down low if possible. Obviously with your Air bison having flown into the city people will be aware that the Avatar is here, but they don’t know who is accompanying him.” Winston explained to them. Its not that he didn’t trust them with Avatar Aang being their leader, but he had to know if they could cause any harm by their actions to the city, which is something he couldn’t allow to happen.

“You should refer to him as Fire lord, he is undeniably your superior” Azula pointed out in a casual tone.

“And I would, had he been here and requested it. However, with him being back at the Royal Palace I see no reason to call him as such, we are all friends, right? And friends don’t keep secrets from friends, especially when they may put the peace and safety of New Zhu Dao in jeopardy” Winston replied back to Azula letting her know his thoughts, though he had opted to not tell the most important reason why he didn’t call Zuko, Fire lord Zuko or Aang, Avatar Aang, knowing she would have definitely taken offense to viewing no one in the world above him.

Azula wanted to slap the smug look on Winston’s face but that wouldn’t do. Toph was giving her a warning look she supposed. Ty lee a pleading look while Aang a cautionary look. She breathed in a few times through the nose before responding to him.

“You are right, and have been honest with us so it is fair for us to do likewise. We haven’t come into New Zhu Dao simply to tour the place nor enjoy the upcoming festival. We have come here due to a lead that a woman who has been missing for over five years might be part of a performance taking part a few days from now”.

“Hmm, that is a somewhat vague answer… though one which suffices my queries well enough. You have full access for your search and if you require any resources from the centralized police and detective agencies please let me know” he responded back to her.

“You’re not curious who we are looking for, or why Zuko didn’t tell you?” Aang asked not being able to contain the shock he found from Winston’s lack of curiosity. If this was Aang he would definitely want to know due to his snoopy nature.

“I trust Zuko, I have met and discussed with him several times in the past. I have met his girlfriend and she like wise increased my trust and helped confirm to me that taking the majority of my family’s gigantic wealth and utilizing it to rapidly develop New Zhu Dao and provide aid to the Earth king for rebuilding the Earth kingdom was not only the right decision but also most desirable one” Winston let them know of the strong relation he had formed with the Fire lord and how he was one of his biggest backers.

“I know this is a long shot and Smokey is probably to stubborn to ask but would you happen to know the names of the people performing in the play ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’”? Toph asked him hoping he would have some list or the ability to send them to someone who would now.

Azula waited for his response. Could he… know if mother was in the play? No that isn’t likely she would have definitely changed her name and taken an alias to protect herself.

“I’m afraid not Toph. I can’t lie… I’m not really into the theatre. I do know someone who is really into plays and drama though” Winston responded back helpfully.

“Really who is it. We could seriously use the tip” Ty lee said eagerly at the prospect of having an opportunity to fasten the search.

“He is very busy and you would need to schedule a meeting with him as in all honesty he has more difficult, exhausting and important duties than me… but I feel if I give him a nudge, he can make some time for you tomorrow. I’m referring to Haku he is my right-hand man and plays an incredible part in maintain the logistics and day to day operations of this city” Winston told back to them.

“Very well, if that is all you can do for us, we will take it. Thank you for the gesture” Azula said to him

Winston smiled at her, yup the princess of the Fire nation was just as Zuko had described. And he knew first hand she was describing her while she was improving and recovering from Ozai’s influence. He was glad not to have known of her during the war.

“We appreciate the help; it could really accelerate the search for… the person we are seeking. We will be in your debts for a long time Lord Winston” Aang said opting to give him a fire nation style bow which he found returned back towards him.

“No troubles at all. I will send a messenger over to you whenever I find Haku has time on his hands and is able to meet with you. I hope to have it tomorrow but it could possibly be the day after if he ends up really busy” Winston replied back to them just about getting ready to take his leave.

“Thank you Winny, seriously you rock” Toph said giving him a gentle slug on his arm having forgotten who he was.

Shit… he wasn’t like Zuko, Sokka, Aang or the others. She had punched him that too with some decent force. He would surely… find her to weird not ‘women’ enough now.

Truly being a breaker of expectations Winston just laughed at the punch not looking phased what so ever, which Aang found slightly scary. No matter how much stronger he had gotten, both physically and in terms of bending, a punch from Toph would have your arm throbbing for the day

He bowed to all of them as they walked him to the door. Azula was surprised that there were two guards, whose faces were concealed by masks in a long black robe which felt to their ankles though the robe were some what puffy in appearance going away from their body.

“Uh Zen and Ren, sorry for the long wait. I should have told the two of you it might take longer than expected” Winston said to the pair.

A feminine voice called back “No worries Winston, happy to know the Avatar Aang, Princess Azula, Lady Toph Beifong, and Lady Ty lee have answered you to your concerns. Now can you take us home?”

“Sure, thing Ren… sorry she isn’t the most patient person in the world” Winston said before moving towards the four of them and whispering “I don’t know how Zen handles her, she can be kind of—” whatever he was going to say was cut off by a force cough from behind him and Ren having her arms crossed against her chest no doubt giving him a dirty look.

“Right well… it is time for me to say my goodbyes. I wish you best of luck in your search, and I will respond to you as soon as I can regarding Haku. Take care, it was nice meeting you all. I hope we have a chance to do so again before you leave in a more formal setting” Winston said to them walking towards the giant tree in the houses front garden.

As he walked there, the two guards… Ren and Zen as Winston had called them jumped onto a large and thick branch on the tree taking a seat.

Everyone was confused what was going on until Winston placed a hand on the bark of the wooden tree before taking a moment to concentrate. It took a handful of seconds but in moments the tree branch expanded swiftly, faster than most could see, Ren and Zen had just enjoyed a free ride to their homes.

Everyone was speechless… Azula thought she was hallucinating again. Did… did Winst—.

The tree branch returned quickly from the direction it had gone off into. It looked as if it had never moved. Winston sat himself on the bench, and smiled down towards them. He gave them a wave knowing this was the first time they had seen it in action. It made sense considering he was the worlds only fully trained Wood bender after all.

In a matter of moments, the branch expanded with him flying on it across the city back to his home. He was gone… it took a minute before the branch returned back into place

They were all silent, no one could believe what they had seen. Winston… was a wood bender. Azula was shocked at the notion that the fool was a bender of a rarer element than even lighting. Ty lee was excited having seen the skill and knowing she was one of the first ones to have done so. Aang was impressed, that was a level of Earth bending no one he had known could master. Toph… was in love finally having found the one for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Azula go on a... outing? event? Date? Azula isn't sure what to consider it.
> 
> After the four travelers meet with Winston who has arranged for a short meeting with Haku to discuss whether he has any info on if the Hira'a Acting Troupe will be performing in Love Amongst the Dragons
> 
> Azula finds herself confused about the way she feels towards Aang.

“Wake up you lazy Air bender, its nearly noon!” Azula said as she threw a cushion towards the snoring Air bender.

“Huh?... I’m awake, I promise.” Aang replied dazedly.

Azula tapped her foot on the ground with her arms on her hips, staring at him as he got out of bed having noticed the glare, she was sending his way. Aang was… a good person but sadly he was very lazy. She had risen with the sun as usual, several hours before Toph got up around ten in the morning. Ty lee had awoken shortly after at around eleven in the morning. The two had decided that they wanted to try local vendor dining, and had gone out to tour the city a bit and to grab breakfast.

It had been twenty minutes since they had left, and Azula found herself having grown bored of the quietness in the home. She knew Aang would like to rest and she had tried to stay as patient as she could throughout the morning as a part of her had wanted to wake him up early to go around and inspect New Zhu Dao but she had decided he would be more useful and happier with his rest. Still she couldn’t have guessed he was a lazy slug who could sleep more than twelve hours in a day.

“Told you I was awake, now where are Toph and Ty lee?” Aang asked pulling up out of his room having brushed his teeth, taken a quick shower and changed into his usual attire.

“They wanted to go and grab some street food for breakfast. They should be back soon enough, so until then quite your stomach” Azula pointed out to him as she heard the grumbling sound coming from his way.

Aang rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment at the comment before putting it aside. “So, we didn’t get to talk much about it but… Winston holy crap I never saw something like that”.

Azula nodded, his bending had been incredible. Wood was an element which had never been documented at having been bended. She supposed it was a sub element of Earth, with Winston having an unheard-of ability in regards to precision being able to bend the Earth minerals within the wood. She had seen how great his control and speed over the tree had been last night, and realized Winston wasn’t all talk but was a prodigal bender like herself. 

“Yes, it was quite impressive. I didn’t know wood could even be bent. I’m surprised he learned how to do so before Toph” Azula said towards Aang who sat opposite to her as they waited patiently on the dining table.

“Yeah, honestly I tried looking to see if any of my past lives were wood benders but came away empty. He could quite possibly be the only wood bender in history, no wonder Toph loves him” Aang said with a smirk.

Azula smiled back. Toph’s crush on him was evident enough. He was a handsome fellow even with a fairly charming personality. While Toph couldn’t see his appearance she no doubt could hear from his countless admirers of his looks. Though she considered that Toph probably found herself admiring him due to his strength, with her probably loving that she had finally found a person as strong as her who could keep up with her incredible talents.

“Yes, our little Toph is in love, I can’t deny it is cute I hope she doesn’t ease up and continues the hunt” said Azula.

Aang raised a brow at that before giving a slight chuckle. “Azula you know trying to get into a relation with someone isn’t a hunt? Its not a game of predator and prey” He explained trying to let her know that love was much deeper and more complicated than that.

Azula shrugged her shoulders pointing to him that she wouldn’t know what love was really, having never been in a relation of such sorts. It hurt Aang to see her think that way, but he knew she was getting better and was finding how important and love was in general through her relations with Zuko and the rest of their friends. 

“So… I know we might get to meet with the Haku fellow, who might have the confirmation we need to know if the acting troupe from Hira’a will be in the play, but it depends on when he gets free from whatever work Winston has him doing. I doubt we hear from him until night at earliest. I’m sure Ty lee has already planned out what we are going to be doing during our time here and she probably intends to drag Toph along with her knowing you won’t enjoy doing the things she has planned. I was just thinking if Toph and Ty lee decide to have some fun in the day perhaps…” Aang said nervously. He knew what he wanted to ask her and had decided to build up the courage over the past few days. He wasn’t sure what her reaction would be at the question.

“Don’t hesitate Avatar, just ask me what it is you want?” She responded back to him not having the time to deal with this being quite hungry herself.

“I… I was wondering if perhaps… the two of us could go on an outing?” Aang asked not looking her directly in the eyes out of fear of being rejected. He knew it may be dumb asking her but he genuinely wanted to spend more time with her and found himself enjoying himself when he was with her. She was so unlike he had imagined in the war. Aang had been terrified of her, it was hard not to be with her chasing him around the world having even killed him for a few moments in Ba Sing Se. Despite their past… he couldn’t help but feel himself gravitating towards her.

She was surprised by this. Aang wanted to go on a… date? With her? Was he messing with her? She could have rejected him outright. She was a Princess, royalty and the heir to her brother until he had a child. Aang was… just a young go-lucky kid. He wasn’t yet a teenager, though she was only a few years older. She couldn’t deny he was… charming, attractive and knew how to make her laugh and help her when she was afraid. He had been her enemy; she had killed him once yet… he was so willing to leave the past behind. Could she do so as well? Did she want to be more than friends with him?

She took a moment to collect herself before giving him a response. “So, the great Avatar wishes to wine and dine the Princess of the Fire nation is it? I guess I can spare some time for such activities. I suppose you aren’t the worse company and with the two of us alone we would be able to plan and strategize what is to be done should New Zhu Dao prove to be a failure” she said not letting the chance slip, though she knew neither intended to discuss on the possibility of New Zhu Dao proving to be a dud during their "outing". 

Aang beamed at her ignoring everything she had said after giving him the yes. He wanted to take Azula to the carnival, it would be all sorts of fun with dozens of rides and games for the two of them to enjoy. Aang knew Azula wasn’t a girl who liked boring stuff so surely the thrills and chills from the “Greatest Carnival” in the world would be enjoyable for her.

“Thanks, I’m looking forward to it. Also… what were your thoughts on the two guards with Winston yesterday?” Aang asked deciding to ask a question which had been on his mind since the night.

Azula understood what she meant. The pair, Ren and Zen as Winston had called. They had worn long concealing robes, along with wooden masks covering their identities. They had spoken with Winston as if they were his equals rather than subordinates.

“It was a bit strange seeing the pair. They seemed less like guards and more like…” She paused considering what to describe them as. Friend? Acquaintances? Allies? Partners?

“Team members?” Aang pointed out to her as he noticed her struggling for the correct term to identify them as.

“Yes, I suppose that would be a good description. It appeared like they were part of some group with them all being equals from the way the girl had spoken.” Azula agreed

“Yeah, I see what your saying, though I guess it isn’t our concern. Winston might have been a bit… dramatic” Aang said pausing a moment remembering how genuine his hate towards Azula had seemed during their conversation last night. It had turned to be a joke but something about Winston was definitely odd. It didn’t matter he supposed, he hadn’t been any weirder than Bumi and Bumi was one of his greatest and weirdest friends.

Azula simply smiled knowing what Aang was referring towards. Winston, he may have been joking about attacking her but she still knew how to read people. He could attempt to play it off but Azula knew that someone truly did hold a place in his heart, a place where all his hatred and anger was stored.

“Your right, as long as he doesn’t interfere during the day of the play, we don’t need to concern ourselves with any of his own secrets.” Azula responded gracefully.

“Yup, I agree especially with New Zhu Dao running so well.” Aang shot back to her.

Azula had silent doubts about that too. Winston… he had said the day-to-day operations of the city were managed by his closest advisor Haku. He financed a lot of the projects going on in the city, but Haku was the one who had been deciding where the money would go in the end. She had already seen one king be controlled by a puppet master, she hoped that wasn’t the case for Winston, though he was no king being a mere lord beneath the Fire lord.

With thoughts of treachery running in her mind, she was bold enough to ask Aang about the Order hoping to gain some information she could sent to father in her forthcoming letter.

“So, Avatar, my brother told me about a society of tea loving retirees who wanted to spread peace and harmony to the world” She began carefully, not looking to be too interested about the matter.

“You mean the Order of the White Lotus. Those guys are really great. My oldest friend Bumi, Master Pakku, Master Piando, Master Jeong Jeong, and your uncle are all Grand Masters for the Order. Why do you ask though?” Aang responded back to her.

Azula carefully noted the names. She knew of Jeong Jeong the deserter, everyone knew of his past. She also knew of Master Piando the famous swordsmen who had trained Zuko as a child. Of course King Bumi she knew... from having captured his city and taken him prisoner. The only person she wasn't overly familiar with was Master Pakku. 

“Zuko had told me the Order was quite old, with a vast and extensive history. I was wondering perhaps if my mother would have been aware of their existence. Uncle… was quite kind towards her from what I can recall. I was thinking if we fail to find mother here, then possibly if you knew of any strongholds or bases where the ‘Order’ operates from, we could pay a visit and see if we could find if they hold any important information on her” She said feeling guilty about hiding her intentions behind the question.

Aang smiled back to her. It was a genuine and kind smile. The type which could melt a girl’s heart. Stop being so soft she scolded herself.

“Yeah don’t worry, Iroh told us about the main base the Order uses. Though its near Ba Sing Se and King Kuei might be a bit unhappy with you traveling close to his kingdom I’m sure I can work something out. Plus, your Uncle would be happy to come and accommodate us to help find what we need” he responded back pleasantly. 

She grimaced at the mention of needing her Uncles help. She… did not like the man and she knew he had never liked her. Unlike Zuko she doubted Uncle could ever care for her. Uncle had hardly given her a second thought as a child, she was surprised he had even let Lu spend time with her as often as he did when she was a child. There interactions had been formal with Uncle not understanding her and she never trying to help him understand. He like everyone else she thought bitterly had chosen Zuko over her. It was a disturbing and depressing thought, one she still struggled to break free from. 

ZuZu it was always him. While she couldn’t blame her brother now, with her relation having grown greatly after seeing her brother truly did care for her, the jealousy had not left her completely. Why did her parents have to choose? Why did Uncle have to choose? They were both children, both had the similar needs yet… Uncle couldn’t bother with her even before father stole his throne. She hated that it hurt that her Uncle could think like this, she may not have been an easy to love niece but still… he had cared for Zuko, he cared for Zuko everyday he had spent at sea with him. Uncle only considered her a monster, the spawn of Ozai cursed to wreck the world. She put aside the bitter thought somewhere deep within herself and put on a brave face if only to not worry Aang.

She nodded responding to Aang letting him know she supported him. While she wasn’t happy about doing so, the chance to infiltrate the Order and find out just how involved they have been in the politics of the Fire nation since the dawn of the war was something she needed to do. She needed to send information back to father, otherwise people she cared for could be at risk.

They heard the door turning and a loud screech of joy “Guys this place is awesome! We brought back pancakes, fries, pig-chicken bacon, fruity juice and ice cream!!

Ty lee and Toph pulled up holding several bags no doubt containing the food they had mentioned. Azula had never tried most of those things being clearly peasant food but right now she was too hungry to care. She smiled as she laid out the food onto the table for her and her friends. It felt so comfortable living life like she was now, she only hoped she wouldn’t mess things up to bad when she… freed father.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Avatar! Hurry up, I don’t enjoy having to wait due to your inability to be punctual!” Azula said as she stood waiting outside their home along with Toph and Ty lee.

It was around three in the day; the Carnival would be open and was only about twenty minutes from here. They had decided traveling with Appa would bring to many eyes towards them, so they had decided to take a carriage which was easy enough to rent for the days they would be in New Zhu Dao.

Toph and Ty lee were going to be the Spa surprisingly. How Ty lee had convinced Toph to join her she could not say exactly, yet it… was better this way. She really enjoyed spending time with the two, they were… friends yet… today things could be a bit complicated and she knew she wanted to spend time with Aang alone.

“Hey Smokey your heart beat is pounding, try and relax. Twinkle toes wont shag you on your first date” Toph said in an innocent enough tone.

Ty lee couldn’t refrain from laughing at the look of panic on Azula’s face but quickly silenced herself seeing the look quickly turning to one she had been familiar with in the past. Azula was irritated that was evident enough, though unlike the past she didn’t lash out and attack. Ty lee had stopped her laugh not wanting to hurt Azula’s feelings rather than from fearing for her own safety. It felt so good reflecting on that.

“Oh, shush you!” Ty lee said towards Toph who just decided to heed her advice. “Azula don’t take what Toph says seriously, she is just messing with you. We know that you and Aang are not going to do anything dumb on your first date”

Azula wanted to burn something right about now. While she appreciated that Ty lee had sided with her and silenced Toph of her smugness, it still was annoying to having the outing referred to as a date. This wasn’t a date, right? It was two good friends going about to enjoy activities they both enjoyed. It would be so much easier to explain if Aang was here.

“Avatar!!, Can you hurry up!?” she practically shouted into their house.

It took a moment for him to arrive but when he did, she was surprised at finding him having worn a new outfit. He usually wore his traditional yellow and orange top with grey pants. Today he had clearly tried to clean up a little, looking well groomed, while downing yellow pants with a mustard-coloured sleeveless shirt in which he had a fiery orange undershirt that covered his upper body until his elbows. He had interestingly wrapped his forearms in white bandage wrap and wore a head band intending to cover his identity as much as possible.

She wouldn’t admit it to his face but… he looked quite good. She knew he had the same thought as his eyes had quickly checked out her body, which was covered by an elegant green and red Komodo dress. She hadn’t tried to go above her typical standards for formal outings but she couldn’t help herself from being pleased at the look Aang had given her upon seeing her.

“Okay that’s enough you two, we don’t have all day” Toph said having had enough of the two checking each other out. They could deny it all they want and she may be blind but her feet didn’t lie to her. These two seriously liked each other. She would have ridiculed them further but… she had her own crush and the only reason she had decided to give a shot at this famous Spa, Ty lee discovered was perhaps internally hoping to impress Winston a bit. It was a dumb and girly thought but… she was thirteen and couldn’t deny her mind, body and heart were changing.

The four of them walked to the carriage. It was cozy and fit the four of them with ease. Toph and Ty lee would be getting off first with the Spa and shopping center they intended to be visiting being only ten minutes from their home.

“I hope the Spa turns out as good as advised, don’t want you two wasting your day” Azula conversed with them as they rode along the smooth concreate road.

“Oh, it will Azula, this place has the greatest reviews with a whole bunch of famous people raving about it. Plus, it won’t be the spa the whole day, they have boutique malls set up with open stalls. I’m going to teach Toph to love shopping just like I did with Mai” Ty lee replied.

“Oh brother! I feel sorry for you if that is the case Toph. Shopping with Ty lee can be quite a lengthy process and I doubt you have the patience to handle a whole day of bargaining and trying on dozens of dresses” Azula responded smugly to Toph.

Aang simply chuckled glad that he didn’t have to be stuck shopping the day away. He was surprised that Toph had agreed to doing so but he decided perhaps she just wanted to get to know Ty lee better. When he considered that he thought he should be doing the same and promised to himself to go with them tomorrow to where ever Ty lee had planned.

“Ha-ha Smokey, while I appreciate your concern trust me, I doubt spending one day shopping could be so bad. If gloomy could learn to do so I sure as heck will” Toph shot back to her.

“Gloomy? Oh, you’re talking about Mai. I’d say that isn’t nice nor true but…” Ty lee stopped to consider that one Toph gave everyone bad nicknames and it only meant that she cared for them, and two her girlfriend while a total darling and sweetheart in private was… a bit gloomy to others.

“Hey you know its true Flex. Being gloomy isn’t a bad thing. Smokey is a hot head with tension and smoke seeping through her, she could erupt any moment if you’re not careful but it doesn’t mean she is a threat, Twinkle toes is flimsy, likes to evade and run and is light on his feet but it doesn’t mean he is a total weakling” Toph said explaining to her friend that she had meant no offense.

Ty lee couldn’t help but laugh at that. She should have known Toph was just being Toph. “Yea you are right Toph, sorry for doubting the greatest namer in the world “she replied.

Before Azula or Aang had a chance to let Toph know exactly what they had thought about her comments outlining them, the carriage came to a stop, signaling that they had arrived to the Spa and those two would be getting off.

“Well looks like its time for you two to go and have some fun. Just make sure to be inconspicuous and not draw attention, oh and try and be back home by ten at latest .” Aang said making sure to point out what he thought was important for them to know. 

The carriage door opened, Ty lee got off first waving them goodbye and confirming they would be on their best behavior. Toph got up next, she would have left with a nod but decided to end their interaction with a bit of advice that the two would surely need being rather ignorant on a great deal of things.

“Now I know you two intend to enjoy yourself today.... but just make sure to wear your some protective armor twinkle toes before you have your fun” Toph said with a smirk on her face and a winking gesture from her blind eyes before turning around and heading towards Ty lee.

Aang just looked confused? Protection? Armor? Since when did he wear Armor? Why would he even need to? The carriage had quickly started moving again, he turned to Azula looking at her wondering if she had picked up on Toph’s meaning.

He had found her with her face a bright shade of pink from embarrassment. She was muttering quietly but not quietly enough that he couldn’t make out her slowing reciting ‘I won’t kill Toph, she is my friend’. Aang was always rather curious and know more than ever he couldn’t resist himself from asking her.

“Azula why are you telling yourself you won’t kill Toph? What did she say exactly, please I’m really curious and want to know”?

Azula wanted to choke, he was asking her to explain the sexual advice Toph had given to them. Damn it Toph did the girl have no… decency? Was there no line she would not cross to torment the two? She wasn’t fifteen for another month, Aang not thirteen for… well she needed to ask when but still. They were much to young to be having such interactions.

Not that such acts were desirable nor wanted from either part she quickly added to herself, her face turning redder by the moment.

“Avatar... I don’t think it is an appropriate comment to explain. Toph was just being her shit disturbing self” She quickly tried to explain hoping he would take it.

“Oh, come on it can’t be that bad. Please I really want to know what Armor I need to wear to have you ride with me?” Aang said not understanding the interpretation his comment could be taken as.

Azula blinked for a few moments not sure if she had heard what Aang had just said. There was no way he meant what she thinks he did. If so, well… shit she didn’t know what she could say. Only one way to test it out. She decided to explain to him what Toph had said.

She whispered into his ear, hoping to be quite not wanting the conversation reaching driver of the carriage outside who no doubt had heard and would be amused due to what Toph has said earlier.

Aang heard as she explained what “Armor” Toph had been referring to and it was not a type he had heard of before nor one he would be wearing today.

His face had gone nearly as red as Azula’s had been. He apologized to her for Toph being such a jerk, but Azula had only laughed at the comment finding it a bit cute how Aang was when flustered and was pleased that Aang had not implied earlier the two would have an inappropriate night from his earlier comment. They had enjoyed the ride from there, both collectively wiping out the comment and the embarrassment coming from thinking of it (which for both also included them wondering if doing what Toph had suggested would be pleasant, especially with one another?)

It had taken the a little longer then ten minutes with there being several carriages on the road but when they got the Carnival grounds, they were shocked at seeing the outskirts of the fair. It was huge, well decorated with enormous rides such as a Ferris wheel, box cart rides, sling shot rides and other incredible games. Aang hadn’t had an opportunity to be a kid in so long, and seeing all the incredible rides, games and activities only made him feel like he had a year to make up for.

Azula likewise never was able to enjoy simple childish stuff like going to the Fair as a child. She carefully looked and examined the prize games aiming to formulate an order plan which would determine which ones she would win first. Obviously being with Aang she wanted to make sure they were doing stuff together and not opting to their own separate things.

“Wow this place is amazing. Where do you want to go first Azula?” Aang asked still looking around the Carnival knowing the next six or seven hours would fly by with Azula by his side.

She appreciated the gesture of him asking what she wanted to start with. It was this type of kindness and gentleman ship which she found herself enjoying when in Aang’s company.

“Avatar today is going to be a long and fun day. I think the two of us will start over there” she said pointing towards a set up open booth with a typical pop the balloons on the wall game. The prize was a Pai Sho board, which she found would be fun to obtain for their travels and could be used to pass of time.

Aang smiled at her, knowing her taste was good and that neither of the two would be bored for the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Azula we only have time for one more ride” Aang called towards her as she finished grabbing strawberry shakes for the two of them.

The day had flown by with hours feeling like minutes. She honestly could not recall the last time she was able to have such a good time. Aang like her enjoyed thrills and was a huge fan of fast and furious rides. The Carnival was so grand that they probably only had time to visit thirty percent of it yet it remained an experience like no other.

Azula being the naturally gifted person that she was, had a wagon filled with prizes and goodies she and Aang had won. This included stuff like stuffed animals (which Ty lee would surely appreciate), bending scrolls containing developing styles (there were even some Earth bending techniques which Toph may enjoy going over), along with several different kinds of knick-knacks.

Azula walked towards him from the food vendor with their drinks in hand. She quickly passed him his drink and took a sip of her own, it was high quality stuff.

“So, what ride should we end the night off with Avatar?” Azula asked.

“Azula… you know today has been really great, wouldn’t you agree?” Aang asked her as he considered whether he should ask what was on his mind.

She raised a brow, she had been pretty expressive through out the day in the fact that she was enjoying the hours spent at the Carnival with him, and while nothing unexpected had happened between the two of them, she still felt like she was growing closer to Aang. She could read him easy enough. There was something he was too nervous to say to her.

“Oh, come on Avatar, we both know I enjoyed myself today, what are you to afraid to say?”

“Heh, I guess you can read me like a book. Well, I was wondering perhaps now that we have grown to so good friends perhaps you would like to call me by my name instead of Avatar”.

Azula stared at him. She had become so used to addressing him as Avatar it had become second nature. Calling him Aang… it would be going up a level. It would confirm that he is undoubtedly her friend. Aang was a nice name she thought. Aang was a nice person. He isher friend; how could he not be after everything he had done for her?

She smiled towards him; she couldn’t deny that she cared for him and thought it was a fair request considering she had told him to call her Azula instead of her title. “Fine Aang what ride would you like to end the day off with?”

Aang looked at her, searching for any hint of mockery. He was happy to see there was none. Azula had called him by his name, it was a first step he thought to himself.

“Well, I think we can end the night going on the Ferris Wheel” Aang said knowing it would give them a very nice view of the city.... as well as possibly serving as a potential place of their first kiss.

The two waited patiently in line, it wasn’t long before it was their turn. The two got into their seat with them sitting right beside one another and buckled their belts. The ride would be a few minutes in total, going around a couple of times.

As the ride started to rise, Aang stared at Azula. She was beautiful. The moon was shining brighter and brighter as they rose further into the sky. She smiled besides him pointing out different things which had taken her attention. Aang found he couldn't concentrate on the city views, he was struck by the natural beauty sitting besides him. Soon they were at the apex of the ride, with the ride stopping for a while to give the people at the top several moments to view the city from above. Aang was nervous but he knew what his heart was telling him. His mind argued it was wrong and she was Zuko's sister, but he told his mind to shut it.

“Hey Azula” he said to get her attention. She turned towards him with her memorizing smile. Azula... his once enemy was sitting besides him after having spent the day with him. She made him so happy. He knew she was his best friends’ sister but… he wanted to know if she felt similar to how he was feeling.

“Yes Aang, is something the problem”?

“Nothing could be a problem when I’m with you” he said not thinking on whether or not it was a cheesy thing to say.

Azula blushed from that. Aang she knew what he wanted and she couldn't deny she wanted it as well… she moved closer to him; she could feel the warmth coming from his body.

They both inched closer, their faces coming oh so close, just centimeters away were their lips when the ride started moving once more. It occurred so suddenly and unexpectingly that both couldn't believe it. 

Both had gotten embarrass from the moment and had bright red faces having realized how close they had been. When they reached the bottom of the ride, it suddenly stopped once more. Azula was confused why this was the case. She silently cursed having hoped to perhaps finish what she had intended to do at the top of the ride once they got there again.

“Oh my, hope we aren’t interrupting anything between you two” came from a familiar voice from below on the platform. A voice so smug and amused could only belong to a certain Earth bender.

Toph had bended the metal ride, forcing it to come to a complete halt. Ty lee stood by here side giggling as she did best.

Aang and Azula looked towards one another. They hadn’t noticed it but they were holding each others hand. Realizing what was to come, Azula tightened her grip on Aang’s hand who looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. The two quickly got out from their seats, with Aang apologizing to the other riders and the operating staff.

Azula walked towards them, her hand gripping Aang’s. She could see that Toph and Ty lee had enjoyed themselves as well. Both had on cute cream-coloured dresses which suited their builds. Azula as surprised to find Toph being so done up. She was a pretty girl no doubt but she rarely gave a crap about her appearance. Right now, she had her nails done, wore complimentary lipstick and eye shadow. She was used to Ty lee wearing makeup, but not Toph. She couldn’t deny that she looked great.

“So, the two of you decided to come pick us up did you”? Azula said still gripping Aang’s hand who appeared as not really minding it anymore.

“Azula its nice to see you and Aang having grown so close so soon” Ty lee said in a mischievous tone.

“Oh yes I forgot to let go of Aang’s hand. He was afraid of being so high so I decided to help him out by taking his hand to calm his fears” she said feeling a bit guilty at her explanation.

Toph and Ty lee stared at each other both smirking. Both knew Aang the master Air bender had little to fear from such a slow ride. The boy was a maniac who lived to ride fast and wild animals. Both knew the real reason their hands had been entwined with one another but opted to not point the obvious lie. Both found it intriguing that Azula had referred to Aang by his name rather than Avatar. Surely things were heating up between the two.

Aang didn’t look hurt. He just smiled going with her explanation nodding his head towards Toph and Ty lee. He did look a bit disappointed when she let go of his hand which she found a bit cute.

“Yea I can totally buy that. While bugging the two of you would be fun, we have a meeting with Haku. Got a letter sent to us by his two freaky guards. We only get twenty minutes to meet the dude. So, I’d say we hurry up, get you two home with all your goodies” Toph paused as she sensed the items in the wagon that was besides the pair. “We are meeting them at Capital Hall, which is a ten-minute carriage ride from us. Winny will be there as well so please refrain from any embarrassing remarks” Toph said hoping her giving the two a pass right now would lead to them not screwing with her later.

Azula and Aang could both smile at that. “Very well a truce it shall be” Azula said to her friend.

“Oh, wow you guys have so many stuffed goodies!!” Ty lee said in joy having missed the comfort which came from lying in Mai’s lap, and hoping the stuffed animals would be a decent substitute for the trip.

“We should get going, hopefully by nights end we will have all the confirmation we need to find your mom, Azula” Aang said as he pulled the wagon with their prizes. The four of them walking in unison towards the carriage which would briefly take them home before taking them to Capital Hall, New Zhu Dao’s central political location with Lord Winston, and all his advisors operating from there.

Azula hoped Aang was right. Seeing her mother as a hallucination the past few months with her constantly saying she loved her had left Azula desperate. Azula wanted to know the truth. She was ready to meet mother. She prayed silently to Agni that today would lead her one step closer to doing so. She will find out if mother truly did love her, or if it was all a lie and she was simply a monster who would live to serve father.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Waiting is sooo boring, why did we have to rush here again?” Aang said having grown tired of waiting outside the office doors for the past ten minutes

“Because Aang” Azula said as she gave a look in his direction hoping to signal to him that he needs to stop fidgeting around and behave with at least a hint of class. “It is better to be early and wait when dealing with politicians than coming in last moment and giving a poor first example” she finished off with a roll of her eyes as Aang continued to fidget his hands and feet.

The four of them were seated along the wall of a large extended hall which had dozens of doors along the walls. The hall was quite wide and allowed for guests to be stationed outside their appointed room. They were at the end of the hall, with them having been assigned four chairs, with a pair of Fire nation guards wearing the traditional uniform standing outside the room on guard duty.

Azula had observed them, they were chatting with one another not paying much attention to the four of them. A part of her was annoyed at that. She was the Princess of the Fire nation; she should not be waiting for some Earth kingdom politicians to complete their meeting. The guards should at the very least be servicing her and her friends, she argued. While this sort of behavior was the norm when she grew up in the Palace, it was clear that Zuko had changed the expectations from guards, servants and other subjects with this “friendly and inclusive” approach being utilized by other high lords and nobility.

Lost in her thoughts, it took her a moment to notice the large wooden doors had opened with several figures walking out. A few figures all dressed in fine clothing and luxury robes shook hands with two people, one which she knew was Winston while the other she assumed to be Haku.

The group of men all in their mid forties from the looks of things, walked past them without sparing a glance in their direction. She huffed at that. It greatly annoyed her to be ignored especially by those who were beneath her.

“Hey Azula its go time, your good right?” Ty lee asked slightly concerned that Azula had not moved from her seat.

“Hmm, oh yes. My apologies Ty lee, lets proceed with the meeting” Azula said getting up from the wooden chair and joining her friends as they entered the room

It was well decorated, that she could say for sure. The floor was caped by a bright red soft carpet. The room was large enough to fill at least twenty people, with several pieces of furniture being placed for seating along with a couple of large wooden desks further back no doubt where the paper work was completed.

She noticed that at the center of the room, a pair of leather sofas had been set up parallel to one another, with the sofa on the left side of the room being filled by Winston, and three others. Despite being a Lord with insane wealth he didn’t seem to concerned with appearance wearing standard green cotton pants and a half sleeve top.

Azula joined the others having taken the central seat on the large soft, with her opposition on the parallel sofa on the other side being a man dressed head to toe in riches. He had several golden rings on his fingers, had the finest clothes available in the Fire nation, and had custom made leather shoes. His ears had a pair of matching silver hoop earrings.

“Hmm, well I guess we should start, Haku is a busy man so best not to waste time. He can discuss what you want for the next twenty or so minutes but after that he will leave” Winston said looking at his guests.

“I suppose your right. I think though we should introduce ourselves to one another.” Aang said staring at the well dress and well-built man who sat in the central seat on the sofa on the other side of the dividing coffee table.

Winston nodded supposing that was only fair as Haku would care about such formalities no doubt.

“My name is Aang, I am the Avatar” Aang said giving a moment to them to digest that. He found they didn’t care too much from their reactions at which he decided to simply list out his friend’s name in quick succession.

“This is Ty lee, she is an incredibly talented person who has skills and experience in several different areas and is the best Acrobat in the word” Aang said trying to hold a tone of professionalism while still complimenting his friend who blushed at the comment. “The young lady to my right is Princess Azula, the Fire lord’s younger sister and a prodigal fire bender” Aang said gauging their reactions. He noticed the well dressed mans face twitched at that for a mere moment before regaining his composure.

He didn’t know what to make of that but he made sure to glance at Azula who blinked twice consecutively signaling she had noticed that too, followed by a sigh which they had worked out as code to drop the concern and move on.

Before he got the chance to do so, Toph grew bored from the waiting “My name is Toph Beifong, I’m sure you all are well equipped with the Beifong name, as I can tell your wearing Beifong Silk” Toph said knowing that silk was from her father’s business due to rock material used in the stitching logo of the cloth.

“Interesting you are blind but could make out the materials of my clothing. The rumors of your earth bending proficiency must be true, Toph Beifong” the well-dressed man stated.

“Oh, for sure, from everything I’ve heard the name Toph Beifong will live on forever. She may be the greatest Earth bender in the world, especially considering her age” Winston said with a smile as he took a moment to stare at her. Winston wasn’t a person who could afford to have a crush on a girl or pursue romance, with him looking only towards obtaining vengeance more than anything, but seeing Toph now, dressed in a cute dress with her hair done and donning supporting makeup forced him to open his mouth to compliment her.

Toph blushed at the comment, taking great joy that Winny had positively addressed her.

“We are in the company of greatness today with key players in the war being here today. Interesting that the four of you are here together today despite having been mortal enemies once” the well-dressed man stated.

Azula knew she didn’t like this man the moment she saw her, but his comment only confirmed that. Did he have to shove her past in her face in front of them all.

“That’s all in the past, we have moved on from that and are all friends now. I think before we begin, we want to know who you three are, we already have met Lord Winston and are familiar with him” Aang said gracefully carefully making sure to change the discussion to something more manageable.

“Ah yes, your right if we dwell to much on the past we won’t ever move forward. I’m pretty confident you have figured out I am Haku, the Hand of the Lord, his most trusted advisor and in simple words the man who is shoulders the responsibility for helping New Zhu Dao to be the fastest developing city in the world ” Haku said to the lot with no shortness of pride and smugness in his voice. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise to them; he had a presence of authority and swagger which only pointed to him being the mentioned Haku. He was in his late twenties being not too old especially for the position he was in. His look appeared to be Earth kingdom, possibly from Omashu or near by cities. 

“We have met before, though it was while on duty during Winston’s ‘secret’ visit with you” the pretty girl who sat to the left of Haku said with a hint of boredom.

“Oh! You must be those two guards who wore those creepy getups” Ty lee pointed out nervously. 

The boy, was its Ren? No that was the girl this was Zen, Azula thought, smiled at the comment.

“Yup the two of us are just your typical creepy security guards who follow Lord Winston around to scare off people” he said with a smirk on his face.

“Ignore him, he is an idiot. Anyways, in case you forgot, I am Zen and he is my boy friend Ren. Call us security guards, disciples, students, caretakers, protector or whatever you want. We offer service to Winston in return for him helping us learn his newly created Wood style form of Earth bending” Zen said looking at her nails

“Wow your teaching them how to bend Wood, that’s so honorable of you." Toph said towards Winny.

“Nah its just the smart thing to do. No point in having a new form of bending and not sharing it to the world am I right? You know Toph If you ever find yourself interested I could tea—” Winston was cut off by Haku before he could complete the offer.

“Yes, it is quite extraordinary, can we please proceed with why I have the Avatar, miss Beifong, miss Lee, and the Princess, seeking my presence?” Haku said wanting to not drag out the meeting.

Toph silently cursed knowing what Winny was going to offer and the opportunity which had been missed as a result of Rich Boys interruption.

“I guess your right Haku, you’re a busy man and we don’t want to waste too much time. Azula do you want to ask Haku about the play” Winston said looking to get things moving.

Haku looked at Winston than at Azula raising an eye brow. He was a creature of the finer arts and had a great passion for theater. He wondered though could Winston be so dumb that he would think he would wish to discuss his passion with this lot of has beens whose purpose had concluded now that him and the real leaders had stepped up to rebuild the world. 

“Thank you, Winston” Azula quickly said before commencing “Sir, we have heard that New Zhu Dao will be holding the flaming piece festival, which will take place over three days starting the day after tomorrow.” She paused for a moment finding it a bit weird why Winston had opted to have his subordinates be in the room, as it felt like they were eaves dropping on a conversation which didn’t concern them. “During the third day of the festival their will be a grand performance of ‘Love amongst the Dragons’ in the Grand Ember Theater in the city. I was wondering if your aware with the play?”

Haku couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment. “You asking if I am aware of Love amongst the Dragons, is like me asking if your aware of how to bend lighting, Princess. I have seen several different renditions of the play for it being amongst the top five most well-known pieces of art to derive from the Fire nation in the past two centuries. I have nearly memorized all the lines of the Dragon Emperor himself and have no doubt if my career path didn’t demand me sacrificing my talents to rebuild the nation damaged by your fore fathers I would be a world-wide known actor whose name would be unforgettable” Haku said with a hint of flair and pride in his voice.

Winston simply forced himself to withhold a snort, Ren rolled her eyes while Zen looked amused at the delusion coming from Haku.

Azula opted to ignore the unnecessary snark and shot from Haku, realizing that while he may be competent at helping maintain and build New Zhu Dao, he was not her friend and this was merely business in which she had more to gain from being polite and maintained then lashing out at the lightest of comments.

Aang, Toph and Ty lee did seem a bit annoyed at Haku who seemed to be ignoring the scowls on their faces. She didn’t have words to describe how much she appreciated them all. It had come to the point where they instantly would defend her and she knew that they cared for her in a way she had never experienced when living under fathers’ rule.

“Apologies, I meant no offense with the question. Love Amongst the Dragons is a play I have watched quite a few times myself. I was wondering if you know of the Hira’a Acting Troupe. They grew quite famous the past dozen or so years with them traveling across the world and performing several well-known plays” Azula said in a composed tone in efforts to hide her growing annoyance with Haku's general over confident demeanor. 

“Ugh don’t tell me you’re a fan of that group of misfits. I was unfortunate enough to see one of their own creations called ‘The forgotten one’. It was terribly written, horribly performed and poorly directed with the focus being on a man who had his love lost to a powerful king, with the girl never being seen again despite the attempts of the boy to find her.” Haku said beginning his rant opting to lose his composure at the memory of the pitiful performance.

“The main actor of the group his name was Idem I believe... no that wasn’t it, I think it may have been Ikem. He was a disgrace to drama and didn’t deserve any of the praise he received from his lowly educated audience.

Hearing Haku insult Ikem, a person she knew next to nothing about felt wrong. Personally, the insult should mean nothing. Yet… mother loved Ikem, mother had loved the Hira’a acting troupe and had once been part of it. To insult them was to insult mother, and that was something she could not bare to accept.

“Shut your damn mouth!” she said with her anger seeping in her voice her patience having run out at his insolence.

Aang looked nervous, he motioned towards Toph to try and calm down Azula with his Earth bending. She noticed but didn’t want to interfere and decided to let the girl blow some steam, what would be the worst that could happen. Ty lee silently bit her nails in nervousness. She knew Azula better than anyone, she was angry right now. Someone was at risk of serious first degree burns if they didn’t shut up.

Haku narrowed his eyes at her. He looked annoyed at the comment “You dare take that tone with me. Do not for a second forget yourself _Princess”_ Haku said with venom. “You have lost your title in all but name, you are a non factor in the political scene and hold no value to anyone truly. Hold your tongue and don’t ever use that tone with me again especially not over a group of failures like the Hira’a Acting Troupe. A group so terrible they are nearly defunct with most members having left the troupe from what I hear” Haku added hoping to hurt the foolish girl.

Azula had been nice for far too long. No one had the right to insult her. She was blinded by fury and what she did next proved that. In a second she pushed forward from her seat and directed her first in Haku’s direction.

She motioned a scoring blast of azure flame towards Haku, aiming to see how quick his reflexes were and whether he could actually fight or if he was just all talk. She found herself disappointed however, as when Winston had bended the wooden coffee table between them in lightning quick speed, to serve as a shield which denied the blasts from reaching their intended target.

The table quickly dropped back to the floor, having been burnt badly. Winston looked annoyed but not angry while Ren and Zen were on their feet in a battle-ready stance though not looking like they would be the ones making the first move.

On her side her friends all had gotten up and were eyeing Winston, Ren, Zen and Haku ready for a battle to breakout any moment.

Haku looked at her with anger in his eyes. For a moment it looked like he would call for them to be taken by the guards positioned outside the room. He could easily imprison them with the girl having directly attacked him, the second highest ranking official in New Zhu Dao. While his pride told him to do so, he realized the political consequences of news of him having the Avatar, the Princess and the other two arrested. It would be much more trouble than worth causing more work for him in the end. He took a deep breath opting to count to ten before continuing.

“Consider yourself fortunate, no harm befell to me or my colleagues. Don’t make a habit of attacking the rulers of the city” Haku said to her smugly in a tone indicating that her attack had been pathetic and easily defended off by him, despite him not having moved a muscle when it had been launched.

Azula hated the way he talked. It was as if he was talking down to them, as if he was some superior being and they were of a lower class, simply lucky to be in his presence. She wondered had she… been like that to others. It was a troubling thought that she was forced to consider.

“Azula if you could refrain from trying to burn the most important man in New Zhu Dao that would be greatly appreciated. Also, Haku please refrain from being a prick and mocking Azula and the damn acting group” Winston said in annoyance as he brushed his clothes from the few sparks which had reach them.

Haku looked greatly annoyed but didn’t opt to comment further. “Things got a little bit out of control. Sorry about that Winny.” Toph said to him. Winston accepted the apology and considered it on behalf of the four of them. 

Azula decided that she would cut straight to things and then quickly leave. She couldn’t stand being in this room for a moment longer than needed.

With all the commotion, it ended up being a whole fifteen minutes over their allocated time when the meeting had finally finished. Haku had refrained from any provoking comments and had told them that he heard from his grapevine that the Hira’a Acting Troupe had nearly disbanded due to low interest and failing to secure acts with only a few members sticking it out. He did confirm reluctantly confirm that the remaining ensemble would be performing in some capacity at during the festival. 

They had quickly said their thanks and Azula had even muttered an apology for losing her control in hopes that no further issues would come during their time in the city. She had personally thanked Winston for not taking sides and showing the ability to be neutral and fair. She could accept Winston was a solid leader and an even better person. Had the roles been reversed prior to the Agni Kai, he and his three friends would have been rotting in jail if lucky for daring to attack in her presence. 

The ride home was exhausting with everyone tired from their day of fun and leisure, strangely enough. They had communicated a bit during the carriage ride, with Toph looking ecstatic no doubt from Winston having embraced her as they left and told her he looked forward to seeing her around during the festival.

She knew one thing for sure, these three were more valuable than any title, or position ever could be. Aang, Toph and Ty lee comforted her, they supported her, they didn’t… hate her despite her losing herself in the meeting. Aang consoled her and told her that while she needed to control her anger, it was at least a bit called for with the way Haku had been belittling her.

They had considered whether to take a chance on the few members of the Hira’a Acting Troupe having someone who knew her mother, Ikem, Kizon, Ariya or someone else which could bring her closer to finding mother. They had collectively decided it was worth a shot and if nothing else she could enjoy her favorite childhood play with her friends.

As they entered into their provided home, Azula put aside the feeling of disappointment, regret and worry. There was a time for such things, and unfortunately, she knew it would most likely be late in the night when her dreams would turn into nightmares and she wouldn’t find any sleep. For now, she saw little reason to worry her friends.

She walked towards Toph before she could slither off into her room and punched her in the arm. Toph didn’t looked fazed but smiled at the gesture before giving her a punch of greater intensity in return.

With that Toph left into her room calling it a day. She then motioned herself towards her oldest friend.

She quickly wrapped her arms around Ty lee. The embrace was returned ten-fold by her energetic friend. She silently thanked her and wished her goodnight.

That left only her and Aang who stared at each other for a couple of moments. Aang rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit awkward over the whole failed kiss incident that happened today.

“Aang, today was a lot of fun. I’m not usually so generous with the compliments, but I know you went out of your way to make this day great, and I just want you to know I really appreciate the effort you went to. Your really special and it meant a lot to me” She said with her voice unwavering as she shared her emotions to him.

Aang beamed at the comment. He was so happy that Azula was happy. He wanted nothing more than that. “It was nothing Azula. Honestly being with you made it so I had to do nothing. Just having you with me made the day great on its own.” Aang said hoping his flirting skills had picked up a bit.

Azula blushed a deep shade of pink at the comment. The dummy was romantic she thought. She couldn’t help but like that about him.

They both stood only a few inches from each other, both wanting nothing more than to step forward and finish what they wanted to do at the Carnival. The seconds felt like years, but slowly yet surely the two moved closer. A mere moment before their lips could touch, Ty lee’s room door swung open.

The two quickly backed away from one another once again, knowing what was at stake and considering if fate was telling them that they were being foolish with their teenage desires.

“Hey sorry guys just wanted some wat—” Ty lee stopped as she stared at her two friends. Their faces were pink and they stood side by side. She had an idea of what they were doing before she came out but decided not to call them out on it.

“You two should sleep, its late and I know we are all tired. Azula please don’t get up at Sunset. You need to rest” Ty lee said in a motherly tone.

“Uh... sure thing. I was just going to bed now.” Azula said in a rush, before giving Aang a side way huge not wanting to raise any further suspicion.

“Good night Ty lee, good night Aang” Azula said quickly before heading to her room down the hall.

She heard the two waving her off for the night in reply, but as she opened her room door, changed out of her clothes, brushed her teeth, washed her face, applied her night time face mask and finally settled onto her bed hoping to find sleep, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking on how twice she had nearly kissed Aang. Aang… her once enemy, she… she was falling for him. Sweet, caring, innocent, determined and stupid boy that he was, Azula found herself attached to him. The thought was a troubling one with the consequences of… pursuing anything with him dire both from father and no doubt from her friends back at the palace.

Sure, they had trust in her, and considered her a friend now. But that couldn’t mean that they would accept her and Aang together. She… she had killed him once. How could she claim him as hers? She wanted to push the thought deep within her and have it been lost and forgotten, yet no matter how hard she tried it didn’t come. She couldn’t push aside Aang, couldn’t force herself to forget how she felt for him. She couldn’t do what mother had done towards Ikem, and at that she spent the night wondering if not doing so would result in more pain in her future than her mother had once felt.


End file.
